Better together
by RF1990
Summary: Stories of Gail and Holly with and without kids. Each chapter (not lineair) provides a scenery that happened in their lives. English is not my first language.
1. Chapter 1 There's one more

Chapter 1: There's one more

It was 2:16 when Gail had to tell Holly it was time. Actually that there was no more time.

"Babe … Baby … Hols, wake up." But, no movement. Gail lightly shook Holly's shoulder but the woman did not move or wake. All Gail could feel was pain, adrenaline and fear of what to come.

"HOLLY!", the blond yelled.

Holly immediately sat up straight in bed. Still foggy of her sleep and surprised by the sudden wake, she started rambling. "What is wrong? What happened? Is Ben crying? Are you.."

The cop interrupted her wife and said, "The baby is coming! We have to go now. I've been awake for tree hours now and I think it is time."

Holly was startled. "Gail, honey, why did you not wake me up earlier? I could have helped you get some sleep or food or anything." Holly's mind wanted to ramble again but she had to keep herself together. She sighed and calmed herself, within two seconds she got herself together (a little).

"Holly, we have to go now. I have waited for hours not trying to burden you but now I can not wait any longer. It is only getting worse."

"Are you sure babe?" Holly asked with fear in her voice. "I mean you're only 8 months pregnant. That is a little early."

This time Gail found Holly a bit to calm, at the moment Holly needed to be on the same level. The level that said; 'Let's go, get your shoes! Where are the keys! I don't care about speeding. Go, go, GOOOO!'

"YES, I am sure!" she said angrily. "We have to go, I can't..." Gail started to look at Holly with puppy-eyes full of pain, helplessness and tears. "I know it is to early but somethings happening. The baby is ready."

"Okay. Let's get going. I'm sorry." Holly got up and went to the other side. She helped Gail out of bed and down the stairs onto the couch. "Babe, I'm going to call Steve and Traci so they can meet us at the hospital to pick up Ben. Let me grab some clothes for us, wake him up and get the car on the road. Just stay put."

As Holly went upstairs to wake up their two year old son Benjamin and grab clothes, Gail was mumbling to herself. "Well it's not that I'm going anywhere HOLLY. I am stuck to this couch BECAUSE the baby is coming and I'm in PAIN!"

"What was it you said?" Holly yelled from upstairs.

As soon as she got Ben she raced down the stairs got the keys of the car and dragged everybody to the hospital.

xxxx

At 6:48 the doctor put the newborn on Gails chest and told the parents that it was a girl. Holly hovered over her wife and baby. There were happy tears across her face. She felt so proud of Gail who was al sweaty and exhausted. She had every right to be. She just gave birth to their baby girl, plus Holly knew how it was to give birth.

"Gail we have a girl! I am so happy. You did great. I love you." Holly first kissed Gail on the lips then her temple. Gail looked at Holly and then back to the baby.

"I love you to nerd! She is so beautiful and tiny, I am so grateful that she is okay with being born to early."

Holly wanted to respond but the doctor cut her off. "Okay mommy, are you ready for the next one? You better be because we can not wait anymore."

The nurse took the baby girl to get cleaned up and checked out. Holly had the feeling she just had a heart attack. "What?" she asked a little perplexed.

Gail just looked out in front of her not believing a word the doctor was saying. Holly saw the terrified look in her eyes, of both the news and the fact that she had to go true all that pain again.

"There's one more?!" Gail said. She did not know what to do next and started panicking. "No, that is not possible. We already have a baby. The nurse just took her. You must be mistaken." Every word that came out of her mouth was a little louder then the one before. She started moving and waving her arms. Gail wanted to get up and run.

Holly knew she had to hold it together and help Gail out of her panic attack. She took Gail's hand and caressed her wife's face with her other hand. "It is okay baby, it's okay. I'm here. You can do this, and I am right here to support you, help you and hold your hand."

"Holly there is another baby. We only ordered one. The doctor never said anything about a second baby."

The doctor interrupted the conversation. "Yeah it seems that the second baby wasn't visible on the echo. That can happen. It is rare but you guys are apparently one of those rare cases."

"Apparently" Gail said with a hint of anger.

xxxx

When the clock turned 14:00 visiting hours started. Steve, Traci, Leo, Olivia, their daughter of three, and Ben walked in the room. Holly was sitting in a chair next to Gail who was sleeping. She was exhausted.

"Well hello there Mom!" Steve said. Ben who was in Steve his arms started asking for his mom as soon as he saw his parents. Holly who was holding one of the babies stood up and went over to the visitors.

"Hey you guys! Meet Mathilda."

"Wow! She is really tiny." said Leo.

"Baby, baby!" yelled Ben. "Momma, baby!"

"Yes, it's a baby." Holly said to her son. Ben started moving around in Steve his arms and wanted to get close to Holly and the newborn. Steve put him on the ground and Holly showed Ben the baby. Ben was really nice to the baby. He pointed to her but never touched the tiny bundle. Holly looked at the two of them and smiled.

Because Ben had been yelling baby, Gail had woken up. She sat straight and said hello. Ben saw his mother moving and ran to the bed. "Mommy, baby!"

"Yes, little man. It's a baby. Your baby sister." Gail said rather tired but with a huge and proud smile across her face.

Holly smiled towards Gail and looked her in the eye. Gail nodded because she knew what Holly was implying with that look she gave her. Holly handed Mathilda over to Steve, who's smile grew even bigger, and picked up Ben. First she gave him a big kiss on the cheek before putting him next to her wife in bed. "Mommy also kisses." said Ben.

"Yes, monster kisses!" said Holly.

Ben started kissing Gail and Gail returned the favor while hugging her son. Ben stayed in Gail her arms but looked over at Holly. He pointed to Gail and said, "Momma, monster kisses." Holly knew what he meant and started smiling before she leant over and gave Gail a quick peck on the lips. She kissed the forehead of her son and looked back at Gail. They both smiled at each other.

"You did great babe! I am so proud of you and I love you and our family so, so much!" Holly said before leaning in again and kissing Gail. This time the kiss lasted longer followed by two more little pecks before resting their foreheads against each other. Steve, who was showing the baby to both Leo and Olivia, turned his head to look at his sister and her family. Then he looked back over to Traci and winked. They were both so happy for the mothers.

Right after that moment the doctor walked in. Gail sat a little more straight and Holly took place in the chair with little Ben on her lap. Steve handed the baby over to Gail and took Sophia from Traci. The doctor began while everybody was eagerly waiting for what he was about to say. Gail and Holly knew it had to be about the other baby. Steve and Traci thought it was about Mathilda.

"Well, we did all the tests and the baby is fine. She is rather small but that is nothing to be worried about. She has to gain little less than a pound and then she can get out of the incubator and go home with you guys. I think that is about in a week or so. She is a strong little fighter."

Steve and Traci looked at each other. They did not get it at all. The baby was right here in the room. Gail looked over and saw their confused faces. "We have twins. Two girls. Mathilda is fierce and kinda dominated. She also loves cameras because during echo's she always blocked the view to see the other baby."

"What?" said Traci. "Twins!"

"Yep!" Holly answered. "Surprise!"

"A surprise indeed." was al Steve could say.

"So, she will be fine?" Gail asked the doctor. "We can take her home next week?"

"Yes, probably. If she gains some weight, which I am sure she will."

After some questions and answers the doctor left.

"Well that is something. So two girls?" Traci asked.

"Yes, girls. It was quit the shock but we could not be any happier!" replied Gail.

"Yeah now we are! The moment they told us Gail had to get ready for the next one she panicked."

"Anyone would panic, lunchbox! Giving birth was hell and as soon as I saw our Mathilda I forgot about that and it was al worth it. Until the doctor shared the news and told me I had to go true that once again. Suddenly al the pain came back."

"But now we have two babies for the price of one babe." Holly bantered and gave Gail her lopsided grin who had to laugh at her respons.

"Yup! And now I can't wait to get us al home." Gail said while looking all lovely in Holly's eyes.

"So.." Steve interrupted, "What's baby number two's name?"

"Yeah? What is her name?" asked Traci.

"Can I name the baby? What about Leah, that is like Leo but for girls. Or maybe Lisa, Laura is nice as well."

"Sorry buddy, but the baby already has a name. Maybe you can name the next one." Holly said.

"Their will be no next one Hol!" Gail answered rather rapidly. "I am never giving birth again!" This made everybody laugh. As soon as Holly wanted to reply, Steve interrupted them. "The name please!".

"Ow yeah, it is Alex." Gail told them.

Holly continued the conversation, "Well because we did not wanted to know the sex we chose two names. Mathilda for a girl and Alex for a boy. But now we get to use both names. Alex fits for a boy and a girl."

"Alex is like a really cool and tough name. And our baby girl is a fighter. She will be home in a week 'cause she is cool and tough." Gail said hoping the five of them would be home next week.

"Yes, just like her Mommy." Holly answered while caressing Gail's jaw.


	2. Chapter 2 Friday at Stewart - Peck

Chapter 2: Friday at Stewart – Peck.

Ben is 8 turning 9 and the twins recently turned 6. They all go to the same school just around the block. Holly and Gail have this schedule worked out where Gail picks the kids from school on monday and tuesday, Holly has wednesdays off and gathers them from school every friday. Holly's mom takes the kids on thursday. Oliver tries to help officers with children to have a regular scheme. On some occasions Gail has a late - or nightshift and then the Stewarts help out with the kids. Every now and then Gail her parents take care of the kids.

It was a friday night and Holly had to work late. This time Gail was off because she had been on a stakeout all week. It was 15:00 and Holly called Gail.

"Well hello Mrs. Peck." said Gail.

"Hi Mrs. Stewart."

"How can I help you gorgeous?"

"Probably in many ways," Holly said rather teasingly "but I am actually calling you because I have to work late. So you have to pick up the kids by yourself."

"Does this mean we do not get to go to the petting zoo together?"

"Yeah, I think that is for some other time. Maybe we can do that tomorrow."

"Lunchbox, we promised our kids and I do not like to break a promise. You know how heartbroken they will be. Plus they have these puppy-eyes that I can not resist!"

"I know, I'm sorry. Traci just called me. They found a body in the dumpster of Alfonzo that Italian restaurant. So there is no way I can get out of this."

"Okay, then you have to miss out on all the fun we will be having. Your loss!"

"Gail are you mad at me?"

"Hol, I'm not mad at you, I am mad at Traci and Alfonzo. We are never eating pizza there again." While Holly was listening she pulled a disapproving face about even the thought of eating there when Gail mentioned those pizzas. "But you don't mind if I take the kids there myself? I mean we did promise."

"No, no, of course not. Go have fun! Take a lot of pictures and please check their pockets before you leave so there are no animals when I get home."

"Yeeeeesss, I will check their pockets. It only happened ones. And we made Mathie give that hamster back. I don't think she will do that again."

"Oh I am not so sure of that. Mathilda has proven us lot's of times that she is a fierce little lady and goes after what she wants."

"Yeah, yeah, got it! See you after work. Bye Nerd."

"See you tonight baby! Have fun!"

Holly loved Gail and trusted her with her life. She was a really good parent; calm, understanding, sweet, playful, generous, and many other things but she was not that strict. As Gail said it herself, it are those puppy-eyes! So seconds before Holly went back to work she wondered what it would be this time, which trouble their kids or the kids and Gail will get themselves into this time.

Xxxx

When Holly came home it was 18:30. Gail was sitting around the dinning table with the kids. They did not hear her come home. Holly stood there for a minute just to watch her family. Ben was focussing on his English homework, Alex was drawing and Gail sat next to Mathilda explaining a math exercise. Ben was always very serious about his homework and very eager to learn. Alex is really smart maybe even smarter then Holly was at her age. Sometimes she takes a book of Ben to learn something new. Mathilda on the other hand is a handful. She's a talker in class and easily distracted. Holly often refers to her as a mini-Gail. Mathie rather playes outside or with friends, make a play for everyone to come and see. She always wants to move rather than sit on a chair all day listening to the teacher. Mathie and Alex make a good team. Specially against Ben, but when it mattered the three of them were inseparable. The twins really complimented each other. Mathie is spunky and Alex is the calm one. Alex helps her with schoolwork and always is her assistant on adventures. Mathie has a lot of friends at school and Alex is a little shy, but Mathie is always by her side. And Ben, he is a real big brother, always taking care and looking out for them. Holly is so proud of her family.

"Thanks mommy! I get it now." said Mathilda. "There is only one exercise left, I will do that very quick and then you can correct it if i'm wrong. When that's done we can go and play hide and seek or something. Deal?"

"Deal, but take your time. When you're to fast and not thorough it is easy to make a mistake."

"Wow, officer such wise words!" Holly interrupted. Which gave Gail a disapproving face.  
The kids all said hello. Ben just looked up and said the words, homework came first; Mathilda said 'Hi' and waved very enthusiastically bouncing up and down her chair; and Alex ran up to Holly to greet her with a kiss but went straight back to drawing.

As soon as Holly was kissed by Alex, she walked over to the table. Mathilda started rambling and asking questions but never gave her mother time to answer, tell or ask something in return.

"How was your day Momma? Mine was great! School was a little boring but Sara, Jen, Lucas and me made up a game, and it was funny! I will teach you later. Oh and we went to the petting zoo and there were a lot of fluffy animals. Oh and there was also a playground. Ben fell of the slide and it was funny." Without looking up Ben said rather irritated: "I jumped of.". But Mathilda kept on talking not hearing a word Ben said. "Oh, and we had ice cream. Ben and Mommy had strawberry while Alex and I got chocolate. And did you know..." Gail had enough of the rambling and put her hand over Mathilda's mouth so she had to stop talking.

"Homework!" Was al Gail said. Holly who stood next to the two of them laughed and kissed Gail while she still had her hand over their daughters mouth. After the sweet and soft kiss she kissed Mathilda's head.  
"That is all very nice Mathie, but please do your homework and leave some things to your brother or sister to tell." Holly replied.

Mathilda pouted and Ben and Alex tried to hold their laughs.

While Gail went to the kitchen to look at dinner, Holly sat at the table with the kids. She did not had to correct Mathilda's homework and listened as the three of them told stories about the petting zoo. Fifteen minutes later Gail asked to clear the table because dinner was ready. While Ben was pouring water in the glasses and Mathie and Alex were playing rock, paper, scissors; Holly sneaked in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Gail's waist resting her chin on Gail's shoulder.

"Mmm, that smells great supermom!"

"Haha.." was all Gail could say before Holly closed the distance for a heated kiss. While kissing, Gail turned towards Holly resting one hand on her jaw and the other on Holly's waist. Holly moaned and let Gail slip in her tongue. Gail wanted to deepen the kiss even more but had dinner on the stove and hungry kids to feed.

"Table all set babe?" Gail asked.

"Yes, let's go and feed our little creatures!" which made Gail laugh. Sometimes that was the perfect description off their children, little devils was an other pet name.

Holly gave Gail one last peck and took the food to the table. The five of them had dinner and it was really nice and cosy, a great way to start their weekend. The food was good, the kids told some more stories about the petting zoo and school. Gail asked Holly about her day and the kids were telling jokes. While everybody was listening to Ben telling a joke about a talking dog, Holly looked over towards Gail. They both shared a look that said everything; that they could not be any happier.

xxxx

After Diner Gail cleaned the kitchen and table while Ben watched television and Holly put the twins to bed. She read them a story and got a big hug. Every night they gave each other monster kisses (giving big kisses rather fast all over each others faces, totally adorable) and this night was no different. An hour after the twins went to sleep it was bedtime for Ben, who was now joined by Gail on the couch. Ben was resting his head against Gail's shoulders, who had her feet up on the coffee table and left arm around Ben rubbing his back. Holly saw the time and got up from the armchair where she was reading a book.

"Let's go buddy, bedtime!"

"Ooh, come on mom. One cartoon, pleeeaaase?!" he begged while he sat up straight.

"No, honey it is your bedtime." said the doctor.

"But it's not even a school night, just a little while longer."

Holly looked at Gail for some help. Gail looked back and helped out. "Come on Bensky, tomorrow is a new day for lots of fun. Better have enough energy."

"You know what.." Holly said, "why don't we go brush your teeth, get into bed and tell a story where we each take parts. But only if you run up in 1, 2, 3, NOW! Ben ran off up the stairs straight to the bathroom. Gail and Holly laughed, he was really fast.

Gail stood up and pulled Holly in by the waist. Holly let her arms rest over Gail's shoulders and they kissed each other. Gail hummed which made Holly smile into the kiss. Gail liked the fact that her wife smiled into the kiss. First she nipped with her tong at Holly her lower lip. Holly opened her mouth because she knew what Gail meant with the gesture and let her deepen the kiss. As the kissing progressed the kisses evolved from sweet and tender to kisses full of lust, desire and promise. One of Holly her hands went in Gail's hair just above her neck so she could dominate the kiss. Gail liked that and followed Holly's lead. Not long after Holly replaced her other hand to her wife's neck, Gail grabbed Holly at her butt so they were even closer against each other. All of a sudden...

"I know what my mommies are doiiiing" Ben said from upstairs in a singing voice. "Someone promised me a storyyyy."

Holly and Gail broke the kiss because they had to laugh. "Come on Lunchbox, let's go take him to bed so I can take you to bed!" Gail smirked.

"I like your thinking officer! I like it a lot. But you don't have to come up, I promised him the story."

"Oh no, I want to.." Gail said while turning off the tv " I like telling stories and putting our kids to bed."

"You're a softy Peck! And I like it to, even more so when you are there with me" Holly told her wife followed by a kiss in the air that made Gail grin. She wanted to reply but Ben interrupted.

"I am waitiiing. It is bedtime you know. And beware because otherwise my monster kisses will run out."

"Oh, hell no!" Gail said towards Holly while pushing her on the sofa and immediately started running upstairs. Quickly Holly followed not wanting to miss out on those kisses with her wife and son.

xxxx

After the story and monster kisses Holly went back downstairs to turn off the lights. In the meantime Gail checked if the twins were still sleeping. She made herself ready for bed and was joined by Holly in their bathroom. While Holly was brushing her teeth, Gail was changing. Holly checked Gail out in the mirror. She thought she was rather subtle.

"Stewart are you checking me out?"

"No," Holly said quite shyly. Busted! "I was not."

"Uhuh."

After a couple of seconds of silence and meaningful, sexy looks Gail continued their banter.

"If you are a good girl I will let you check me out later doc."

"Yeah, I should examine you. Better safe than sorry is what they say."

Holly winked and turned around towards Gail. She leaned in and Gail thought it was to kiss her, but then she turned her gaze and grabbed a tank top that was hanging on a hook behind Gail. Holly slowly took of her shirt and bra, raised one eyebrow teasingly and pulled the top over her head. She stood there for a couple of seconds before leaving so that Gail had just enough time to read the text: _I heart cops. _

Xxxx

Gail and Holly were in bed. They sat against the headboard, Holly had her right arm wrapped around Gail and let her hand rest on her ribs. Gail was leaning against Holly with her head resting on her wife's chest and her hands on the doctors stomach. In her left hand, Holly was holding Gail her phone.

"That's the new playground. You see Alex in the back?" Gail asked.

"Yes, I see her. Next to that tree on the left."

"Well, like two seconds later she jumped up to Mathie, who screamed the air out of her lungs. It was so funny."

"Oooh. Ben is so cute in this picture. He is really good with animals, isn't he?"

"Don't tell him he is cute babe. He told me that he does not do cute anymore, he's to old for that."

"Yeah, when did he grow so big?" Holly asked and looked at Gail. As they both wondered Gail leaned up towards Holly and kissed her. The cop moved her hands a little higher so that they caressed the underside of her wife's breasts. Holly moaned and opened her mouth to let Gail slip her tongue inside. Gail pulled her tongue out again to bite her wife's lower lip followed by a little, sweet and very slow lick. Holly felt butterflies in her stomach and could not contain herself any longer. She pulled Gail against her so she was now lying on top of her. Gail started to kiss her neck and suck on her pulse point. Holly pulled at Gail's shirt, who moved a little backwards taking Holly her panties with her while her shirt was removed for her. She threw the shirt away and pulled at Gail's panties which Gail removed as well. Gail settled back down against Holly and started kissing her neck again. After a couple of wet kisses she moved upwards and nibbled on Holly's earlobe. Holly let out a sigh and was softly scratching Gail her back and shoulders. She immediately stopped doing that when Gail whispered in her ear; "How about that checkup doctor?". Holly pushed Gail away but followed her. She sat up straight while Gail was on her lap. Holly her hands were now on Gail her thighs. She kissed Gail full with passion and want. Gail pulled out of the heated kiss and had her hands in Holly's neck while she was rubbing her thumbs over her wife's jaw. They looked at each other with pure desire, lust and love. Gail slit her hands over Holly's breasts and stomach, then grabbed the tank top and pulled it over Holly's head. "Let's get rid off this. I like the top though, you look great in it. It's very sexy."  
"Well thank you, I was thinking about my wife when I bought it."  
"One lucky wife you got there."  
"I'm the lucky one!" which made Gail smile.

Gail pulled Holly back in for a kiss by her neck, and they kept kissing each other. There were small kisses, deep kisses, even wet and sloppy kisses; while they were kissing Holly was moving her hands over Gail her thighs. After a little while Gail was so turned on that she had to be even closer to Holly, feel her al over her body and moved in closer. Holly liked her thinking and grabbed Gail her ass to welcome her wife. As they were closer Gail kept the rolling movement of her hips going and Holly followed her lead still grabbing Gail. They had their foreheads against each other and were breathing the same air. "Oh fuck" Gail gasped. This boosted Holly her confidence and let her hand slip between Gail her legs. Gail moaned at the touch and let her head fall back while pressing her chest towards her wife. Gail started moaning louder and wanted to feel even more of Holly so she started rubbing Holly her clit. "Oh baby, you are so wet" Gail whispered. Both woman were still rolling their hips and found a good rhythm. Holly was mesmerized by the beauty on top of her and needed more. "I want to feel you inside" she said in a husky voice between breaths. Gail easily slided two fingers in and felt Holly bite her neck. While biting, Holly did the same with Gail. They were both riding each other and felt the heat rising. Gail knew it would not take her that much longer. Her hips started moving faster to get even more pressure, Holly followed her pas. "I'm almost there Hol, please come with me." and with those words Holly came and started clenching around Gail's fingers. As Gail felt Holly come undone, she had her own orgasm. Softly both woman slowed down and eased out of each other until they were breathing heavy wrapped up in each others arms. They stayed there for a bit, in the embrace, feeling hearts beat really fast and breaths on their body's. After a while Holly loosened the embrace; "Let's sleep like this, I really like it when you're this close."  
"Me too, lunchbox. Me too!"


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

Chapter 3: Reunion 

"Hols," Gail said while she walked into their bedroom "what is this?".

"What is what Gail?" Holly mocked.

"Well, this." She waved an invitation letter in front of Holly's eyes. "This is an invitation letter to your high school reunion. What was it doing in the trash?"

"You went trough my trash?" Holly said angrily.

"Not on purpose, it fell out when I wanted to take the trash out. I would never snoop around."

"I'm sorry, I should not have assumed. It's the letter, well no, it is actually the school that makes me a little agitated."

"Ow … So you did not hide it from me because … because …" Gail did not know how to ask Holly but was trying to come up with the right words so she or Holly would not get hurt or something. She was really bad at this sharing and talking stuff.

"Because?"

"Because you wanted to go alone, so you could catch up with all your friends or because I am terrible at first impressions or because... Well I don't know. This is stupid, never mind."

"Gail, I threw it in the trash because a) I did not think you wanted to go because of all those happy and nostalgic people" Gail nodded at that. "and b) I did not have many friends back then. So I thought I passed on hearing Chelsea or Jessica all about their rich husbands and Pilate classes."

"So it is not because off my terrible first impressions?"

"Off course not you silly. I did not put that ring around your finger three months ago to keep you home, locked up. Every chance I get to show you off, I will!" Holly teased and made Gail smile.

"Good! I like it when you introduce me as your wife and act all proud. It makes me feel wanted and loved."

"You are wanted and loved babe!" With that said, Holly kissed Gail on the lips. It was a small and delicate kiss just like their first kiss in the cloakroom. After the kiss Holly started walking towards the bathroom but Gail grabbed her wrist.

"Lunchbox, we are not done here! We settled point a) but there is still b) to talk about. Are you sure you don't want to see all those losers again, your old teachers, the gym, the halls and everything else that there is to feel all high-schooly again?"

"Mmm, I don't know. As I said, this one was not popular."

"So! You think I was?"

"Where you the school rebel babe?" Holly asked playful while pulling Gail closer by her waist.

"Let's just say that the majority off the room does not even have expectations about me. So I would go there to prove them wrong."

"So you can show me around, right?"

"Yeah, busted!" Gail kissed Holly who smiled into the kiss. As they parted Gail kept her eyes closed for a second longer.

"Okay maybe I do want to go." Holly said rather quiet and shy.

"But?"

"What if you hear stories about me that are like embarrassing or revolting or the night is just simply boring. And what if we have to listen all night to people bragging about cars and pony's?"

"Well then you can brag about the fact how awesome I am," Gail interrupted. Holly laughed and nodded, "we could find free alcohol and bust out some crazy dance moves without a care in the world and who cares what those idiots might think."

"Crazy dance moves huh?" Holly wiggled her eyebrows. This made Gail laugh and poke Holly in the ribs who giggled at the tickles. "So it's a date? You want to go to my stupid high school with me?

"Yup! Count me in, I believe there is a glass of cheap wine that has my name on it."

xxxx

Two weeks later it was the night of the reunion. Gail had to work late so when they got at Holly's old school the principal was already giving his introduction speech. Holly took Gail's coat and took it to the cloakroom, as she returned Gail grabbed her hand and walked towards the open bar. "Two white wines please", she said.

"Gail you always get drunk really fast when you have white wine." Holly stated rather amused.

"Yup, wasn't that the plan? Get drunk, show me off and bust out some crazy moves?"

"Hah, yeah that was the plan wasn't it?" They fell in a comfortable silence while Gail excepted the drinks.

"Breath Lunchbox, breath. I am here, you look gorgeous and if it is no fun in here we leave. Just say the magic words."

"Oh and what are those magic words? Just to be sure of course." Holly teased.

"Just say 'bed' or 'sex' and we are good to go." Gail deadpanned.

"Deal, I like the sound of that!"

Holly and Gail walked around while looking at pictures up on the wall, eating snacks, drinking some more of that cheap wine. Gail held Holly's hand the whole time, occasionally she squeezed that hand when someone said hello and Holly tensed up because she felt a little uncomfortable.

All of a sudden someone pulled her shoulder which made Holly turn so her hand slipped away from Gail. "Stewart? Holly, ratlab, Stewart! No way it is you! Wow you look great, not looking like Olive from Popeye anymore."

"Yup, it is me." Holly said not impressed at all.

"So how are you doing?"

"I am great Junior, how are you?" Holly asked not really interested.

As he wanted to reply someone interrupted him. "Well, well Molly right?"

"Yes, Chelsea it is Molly" Holly said dryly and could not care less.

"Nah Chels, it's Holly. You remember her. She was the nerd who helped you with chem." When Gail heard him say nerd she got rather angry. Only she got to call Holly that. She grasped Holly's hand again and leaned her shoulder against Holly.

"Oh yeah, Holly. Of course I remember. How are you?"

As Chelsea wanted to turn towards Junior, not interested in a response, Junior started talking again. "So what is it that you do now? How is life?"

"I'm a forensic pathologist," Junior pulled a dumb face because he did not know what that meant; "I test results, check out crime scenes for evidence and help the police solve murders or strange deaths.".

"Cool! Like in movies?" Junior interrupted as if he was a five year old on christmas.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And are you married, kids, single, what keeps you busy these days; if you know what I mean!" Junior winked at her.

"I'm married actually, four months now. And this beautiful lady over here" Holly pulled at their intertwined hands so Gail moved up a little more, "keeps me busy these days." Holly winked at Gail mimicking Junior.

"Wow and does your husband know?" he said al surprised and a little jealous, which made Holly and Gail pull up weird faces of disbelief. Jason picked up their weirded out reaction. "That... you brought your mistress to the reunion."

"Oh god, no! Junior this is Gail, she is my wife." Gail offered her hand to say hello and Junior eagerly took it.

"Damn, Stewart! She is smoking!" Jason's reaction made them both laugh. Chelsea just gave a look of disapproval.

"What about you?" Gail asked. "What do you do in life? Are you married?"

"Yes, I married Chelsea over here. We have two kids, Harley and Tiffany. If Tiffany was a boy I would have named him David. Like the motor, get it?!. That would have been awesome! Oh and I work at one of my dads garages, so does Chels. She is the receptionist."

"Assistant Manager, you dumb ass." Chelsea interrupted. "Come on Junior, Jessica is waiting for us by the bar."

"Well, it was nice seeing you Stewart. Maybe see you later on the dance floor?! And good to meet you … uuh, Abigail!"

As Junior and Chelsea squeezed true the crowd and got out of sight, Holly turned towards Gail who had an angry face about the Abigail thing.  
"I'm sorry baby. Now you see why I hesitated on coming here?"

"I thought that was rather funny, except the Abigail part. So... was that the famous cheerleader and her basketball star?"

"Yup, and she hasn't changed a bit. Always looking down on people."

"Oh, she was not looking down on you Hols. She was really, really jealous!"

"You think so?"

"Yes! Did you not see the look in her eyes?! I think Junior is in some trouble being all nice to you."

"The poor guy!"

"He was nice, a little simple but nice. Did you expect them to still be together? I mean she is kinda mean and he is really … I don't know, not mean."

"Yeah apparently the rumors were true. During our final year right before exams they both disappeared. Some students said that they saw Junior work at the garage and dropped out of school because Chelsea was pregnant."

"Wow, that is sad. Thank god my high school boyfriend did not get me pregnant!"

"Oh no Gail, you just had to say that! Thanks for the image. The magic words just lost al their magic and changed into spare room and couch, babe. Have fun there with your old boyfriends." Holly said leaving her wife while walking rather fast towards the bar. She started smiling because she knew Gail had lost this little banter contest.

"What?" Gail said surprised, "No, wait up Lunchbox. Wait for me."

xxxx

Gail and Holly actually had a night full of fun. Holly did not expect that at all. They got a little drunk, hang out at the bar some more, talked to Holly her favorite teacher who was so happy to see her and delighted to meet Gail, had sex in the bathroom, talked some more with other former students and both of them danced their asses off. Junior joined the dancing and had some crazy dancing moves as well. The women had to laugh so hard with and at him. He made jokes and pulled funny faces when he did not understand something. When Gail dared him to run up the stage to yell 'I'm sexy and I know it' while that song played, she did not expected him to do that but he did. Everybody looked at him and Chelsea was really embarrassed.

The invitation said that closing hours were at 2:00 so about twenty minutes earlier the DJ started to play ballads. Gail asked Holly to dance with her and that is what they did for those twenty minutes. Gail was just enjoying the music, the smell and embrace of Holly and the peace that rested upon the both off them. Holly, she was really glad that she went to the reunion. She had the best time and never expected it. It had been a night she enjoyed. Plus she was really glad that Gail was with her.

And (above all) that she got to show her off.


	4. Chapter 4 Camping

Chapter 4: Camping

It was summer and Gail and Holly were dating for 5 months now. Everybody knew about them even Gail's parents. They really like Holly. Elaine said that Holly would be a good influence on her daughter. Gail did not care that her mother was more impressed with Holly her diplomas and achievements than Holly herself. Her mother liked her and that was the most important thing. Gail still lived with Chris and Dov but was not home that often and when she was, Holly was mostly there as well. It wasn't like they all of a sudden became siamese twins or something, they just slept better when they were wrapped in each others arms.

A week ago Gail, Chris and Dov came home drunk after a night at the penny. When they came in Holly and Chloe were watching a movie, drinking tea under a blanket and talking. It wasn't late, only 9:30, but the trio went straight to the bar after shift and that was at 15:30. So hence the little drunkenness.

"Well hello there lovely ladies!" Dov said with a huge smile on his face. "How was your evening?" He asked the both of them before he kissed Chloe who sat up straight in order to kiss Dov.

"Good! And apparently yours as well." Chloe said.

"Oh yeah, it was fun!" Chris answered. "Gail and Dov played pool and Dov lost the bet so he had to stand on stage in his underwear.

"We have pictures! Wanna see?" Gail asked while she walked over to the couch, pulled up Holly her blanket and went to lay beside Holly resting her head on her shoulder with Holly her arm now wrapped around her. Gail her legs entangled with Holly's.

"Sure! Why not." Holly said before giving Gail her welcome home kiss.

Chris got some beers for all of them and after they all settled in, they talked about their evening at the penny. Gail showed the pictures on her phone, there were even pictures of her. Those pictures made Holly laugh out loud, especially the picture where she was in Chris's neck with a crown on her head a plant in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. She won the contest of eating the most chips in a minute. You see one day it would come in handy that Gail ate a lot off Cheese Puffs.

"Next time you guys should come!" Chris said.

"Yeah how about next weekend?" Dov asked with a lot of enthusiasm.

"No babe, that is not possible. Remember we are going camping with Andy." Chloe told him.

"Right... Hey but you guys can join us. Don't you and Chris have the weekend off as well?" Dov asked towards Gail.

"Count me in!" Chris said.

"Well, I don't know. I'm not really a camping person, remember! And besides Holly and I were planning on doing something together."

"The invitation counts for her as well, Gail." Dov fired back.

Gail looked at Holly. She really wanted to spent some quality time with her girlfriend but spending time with her friends, drinking beer, making jokes, making fun of Dov … really sounded nice. Except the camping part of course. Holly looked back and whispered. "I don't mind sharing you, I'm in if you say yes." This made Gail smile. Holly really wanted to come and hang out on her free weekend with her and her loser friends. This fact made her very happy. "Okay, we will be there." Gail said rather annoyed but secretly looking forward to it.

The five of them stayed up 'till 00:30, that's when Gail saw Holly yawning. "This is our cue, the doctor is yawning and it is way past our bedtime anyway. We have work tomorrow so we are going to bed" Gail said while giving Holly a kiss on the cheek to let her know that she was tired herself.

"I'm going as well" Chris told them. "I think I'm on patrol with Gail tomorrow and I'm better to deal with her grumpiness when I had a good night of sleep."

"Hey!" Gail yelled while punching Chris in the stomach right after she got up from the couch.

"Well good night, see you in the morning." Chloe said.

"Yeah, looking forward to your chipper happiness and high voice way to early in the morning" Gail said with a fake happy kind of voice while she was hugging Holly from behind with her hands wrapped around her waist and Holly her hands over Gail's.

"Good night. Thanks for the lovely evening." Holly said while pushing herself against Gail so they were now walking backwards towards the bedroom still within the embrace.

"I'm looking forward to the camping trip!" Dov yelled. But only had a loud slam of a door in response. Dov looked at Chloe, who just smiled. Then they heard giggles, yeah actual giggles that Gail was producing, and that made Dov his eyes grow bigger.  
"We are so not getting any sleep tonight with those two in there." Dov said while pointing towards Gail her bedroom.

"Nope." was all Chloe could say preparing herself for a sleepless night.

Xxxx

All the rookies and Steve finished their shift at 13:00 and were ready for the camping trip. Steve, Traci, Leo and Chris were in one car while Dov, Chloe and Andy where in the other. Holly had to work 'till 15:00 so Gail and her took Holly's moss-green Jeep wrangler after she got home to change out of her work clothes. It was an hour and a half trip. The sun was shining, Gail had her aviator glasses and the radio was playing all the right songs. There were the good songs and there were the bad songs, where the two of them just sung along with; both knowing the words. First there was 'Thunderstruck' by AC/DC, Gail danced along the song, playing air guitar with her rock face that Holly just thought was adorable. Later on there was 'bootylicious' followed by 'Kiss' from Prince where Gail gave Holly a kiss each time the word presented it self. This made Holly really happy, getting kisses from Gail and seeing her so care-free.

After half an hour they had to make a pitstop because Gail forgot to pee at home. Plus she was already hungry. While Gail was in the bathroom, Holly would get the snacks and they would meet up at the car. When Holly walked back towards the car, she saw Gail standing against the drivers door all looking casual with her hands in her pockets and glasses on. Holly just could not help it, she just had to smile.

"What took you so long, Lunchbox. I'm waiting here for like 5 minutes now."

"That long huh." Holly mocked Gail.

"Yeah well, I missed you." Gail replied. She pulled at the loops of Holly her jeans so she was able to kiss her. The kiss was really soft, slow and sweet, with open mouths but no tongue. Just like the kiss they shared in the bathtub. Gail pulled away looked at the snacks in Holly her arms, smiled, gave Holly one last peck and walked over to the passenger side of the car while she yelled; "SNACKS". This made Holly laugh out loud, Gail was really hungry by the sound of things.

Xxxx

50 minutes later they arrived and were welcomed by the others. The place looked lovely. They were in the woods near a small river that ran trough the mountains. The campsite was on a hill where you could see the river on one side and a beautiful view of mountains and trees (near a cliff) on the other side. Leo ran over towards Gail as soon as he saw her.

"GAIL, Gail! Come and see! It is really beautiful." Leo took Gail her hand and pulled her towards the edge of the cliff so she could see the view.

"Wow, buddy this is really nice. Did you choose this spot?"

"Yeah, me, Chris and Dov. When we arrived we did some exploring."

"Anything embarrassing that happened?"

"Yeah, Chris and Dov really made fools out off themselves." Leo started telling.

While Leo and Gail were talking, laughing and joking, mostly about those two idiots, the others helped Holly unpack. When their tent was all set and the food and drinks they brought along were on the picknick-table and into a coolbox, Holly looked over at Gail and Leo.

"They are cute together, aren't they?" Traci said.

Holly smiled. "Yes, totally adorable. Gail is really good with kids."

"Well that's because she can talk 'kid'."

"She really feels at ease around Leo. They are a good team."

"So are you guys." Traci stated. "She really likes you, you know." Holly her smile grew even bigger. "She always acts tough or like she just does not care. But she cares. She really cares about you … Sometimes she even talks about you, which is rare for Gail. Talking about herself and things she cares about, things that are personal. She never talked about Nick or Chris. Like never. Plus she is less grumpy so, thank you."

"Oh no, thank Gail. I'm just lucky that I met her. The pleasure is all mine!"

"Ow, okay; Now you have me stuck with a gross and naked picture in my mind that I really not needed." Holly laughed out loud with what Traci said. She just meant that she was lucky and that they made each other happy. Their relationship did not only have an effect on Gail but Holly her days were now more cheerful than before as well. "Come on, dinner is ready. Let's go get our munchkins."

Xxxx

Dinner was great! They were eating while there was a beautiful sunset. Chris and Steve did not burn the food while they were in charge. Leo wanted to sit between Gail and Holly. At first Gail was sulking about it because she wanted to sit next to Holly so she was able to hold her hand under the table. But Holly promised her that if she was a 'good girl' Holly would let her hold her hand in the tent while she winked and gave Gail a sexy, grinning look; After dinner Andy and Dov made a campfire and the rest cleaned up the campsite.

While everybody was around the campfire talking nonsense and making jokes, Leo and Holly were near the cliff looking at stars. Holly told lot's of science crap about those stars but Leo loved it. Gail was glad that Leo and the rest really liked Holly.

"Come on kiddo!" Traci called out to Leo, "It's time for bed."

"Oh come on. This is interesting mom, it is science so good for my education."

"Nice try. But we have a big day tomorrow, lot of things we are going to do so; chop, chop."

Leo stood up from the log he and Holly were sitting on. He pouted and turned to walk away.

"Don't you say anything to Holly?"

"Night Holly." he said a bit disappointed "I had a great time talking about stars, maybe tomorrow we can continue talking about them."

"I would love that. Good night Leo." Holly smiled. Traci and Leo walked over to the campfire to let Leo say good night to everybody. He gave Steve a high five, waved to the rest of the group but went over to Gail for a hug. All Holly could think of was 'Oooooh, cute'. She better not tell that to Gail or Leo, 'cause apparently they are to cool for cute. As Traci had her arm around Leo walking towards their tent, Holly could hear him explain some things about stars.

Holly went over to stand next to Gail. There were only three seats left around the campfire, two in between Steve and Chris where Traci and Leo sat and one in between Andy and Dov. She could go and sit next to Andy but she wanted to be close to Gail. So she put her arm around Gail and leaned against her. Gail wrapped her arm around Holly but because she was sitting and Holly was standing her arm was just under Holly's butt. While Gail was rubbing Holly's thigh when she was holding her she asked; "Are you having fun babe?"

"Yes! Thanks for bringing me. It is really beautiful out here."

"You are really beautiful!" Gail stated.

"Wow, Gail are you drunk? Someone is all nice and mushy!" Dov joked. "And what is that?" He pointed towards her leg and made her look. But nothing was there. "Is the ice queen melting?"

"Haha, very funny 'Rescue Ranger'" Gail said insinuation about what happened earlier in the woods when Chris, Leo and Dov went exploring. This made Dov go all red and look over towards Chris who looked away trying to be all casual.

Holly just ignored them and squeezed Gail's shoulder followed by rubbing and tickling her hand trough Gail her short hair just above the neck. Gail looked up at Holly and just smiled. She really thought that Holly was beautiful. And the light of the campfire really flattered her. Even though they had their arms around each other, Gail wanted more. She pulled Holly's thighs where she was holding her so she was (even more) closer and used her other arm to help Holly onto her lap. Holly wrapped one arm around Gail her shoulder and with the other arm she took her own hand. Gail kissed Holly's neck, caressed her nose over the place where she just kissed her and pulled back a little to look in Holly her eyes. She smiled and leaned in for a little kiss and Holly hummed.

After a couple of minutes Traci joined them again and had marshmallows but made everybody promise not to tell Leo. She told him it was way too late to eat them right before he went to go look at the stars with Holly. Holly was still on Gail her lap. Now Gail had her arms around Holly her hips and onto her lap, occasionally she was playing with Holly her plaid shirt that hang loose over a top. Holly made marshmallows for the two of them. While eating marshmallows the group planned their next days. They came up with activities like mountain biking, rafting, walking, swimming and picnicking. Gail and Holly did listen a bit to the conversation about planning the weekend, Holly even came up with the idea of mountain biking, but the two of them had only eyes for each other. Laughing, talking, saying sweet words in each others ears, kissing, eating marshmallows it was totally adorable and the rest of the group really did not mind. They just saw a happy Gail, plus this made their planning easier. Otherwise Gail would have complained about the activities and gave ideas that where not possible in the woods like going to the movies or gave ideas that would have been totally dangerous like playing paintball with Leo near cliffs and rocks. It was better that she was kissing Holly they thought.

Xxxx

The next morning Chris got out off his tent around 8:00. The gang planned breakfast at 9:00 so they could leave straight afterwards. Dov and Chloe had breakfast duty. Leo, Traci and Steve were brushing their teeth and Andy was under the shower (like the ones on the beach). Chris started walking towards Dov and Chloe but the collapsed tent of Gail and Holly caught his eye. "So what happened there?" he asked.

"No, idea. When we woke up it already was like that." Dov answered.

"And where are they? Did you check the tent?" Chris started worrying a bit.

"Not in the tent anymore, they probably went to their car. We will wake them up soon, knowing Gail she will stay in bed 'till noon." Chloe said.

"I'll go check" Chris walked a little down the hill where the cars were parked but no sign of the couple. He checked the other cars and looked around. When he got back up, the rest was standing around the table while Dov and Chloe were cooking sausages and pancakes on the BBQ-plate. The group started worrying and called their cellphones. Both times a melody came out off the collapsed tent. Breakfast was ready and their day was about to start, everybody was a bit concerned so they teamed up to look around the campsite.

Andy and Traci teamed up and took the side of the cliff. When they walked towards the edge they saw the pair sleeping, forehead against forehead wrapped under a pile of blankets, pillows against the log, like a headboard, where Holly and Leo sat last night;

"That's adorable, let me take pictures before they wake up." Andy said.

"Yeah well, I am really curious why they are sleeping here. What happened?"

Andy took a couple off pictures with her phone and then walked over towards Holly. She crouched down and lightly patted Holly. "Holly wake up." she whispered. "Breakfast is ready."

Holly woke up and looked at Andy. She was still a bit fuzzy. "Mmmm, yeah we will be there in a sec."

"You wake up Gail, I am not going to do that. She will give me mean looks all day and I'm guessing when you wake her she won't mind. Which I have to mention is so not fair!" with that Andy followed Traci who had already left to tell the others they found both women.

"Gail, baby, wake up." Holly whispered while rubbing her nose gently against Gail's nose. Gail started stirring and wrinkling her nose. "Breakfast is ready and the group is waiting for us."

"Let them wait!" Gail said with a crunchy and tired voice, eyes still closed.

"I think I smell pancakes."

"I like pancakes!"

"I know!"

Both of them were quiet for a minute or so. Holly still had her nose against Gail's. After the minute Holly gave little kisses which made Gail hum. "Come here you!" Gail said and pulled Holly in her arms while turning on her back. Gail had one arm wrapped around Holly, who had her head on Gail her chest. The both of them just looked at the view all cuddled up. "Can we stay here forever? I like it here, it's cozy and warm, nice view and you! I like it here."

"I like it too baby." Holly said and turned her head so she was able to plant a small kiss in Gail's neck.

After a couple of minutes Leo came over. "Hey you guys. My mom told me to come and get you. I wanted to bring pancakes but she told me not to. You would stay there all day apparently."

"So you did not secretly bring us like one pancake? We can share."

"Gail, you never share." Holly stated and Gail ignored her with a "Pfff".

"No sorry. I don't want any trouble. Besides she said that if I get you both out of your little nest we will go after ice-cream in the afternoon."

"And what if we don't get out?" Gail asked.

"Well then I don't get my ice-cream. So, pleeeaaaseee?" He tried to use his cutest puppy eyes.

Holly wanted to get up but Gail grabbed her so she couldn't. "Sorry munchkin, no pancakes, no ice-cream. That's only fair."

"Well they won't give me any pancakes for you guys." Gail gave Leo a look and he knew they were not going to move. So desperate times, call for desperate measures. Leo walked back and Gail thought she had won, Leo would get his ice-cream anyway. But quickly Leo turned around and started running, then he jumped high in the sky and towards the women. "Tickleeeeessss!" Leo yelled. When he landed on Gail and Holly they both made screaming - and 'autch' noises. He started pulling the blankets and with each hand tickling Gail and Holly. Both women had to laugh. Holly jumped out off their nest. "I surrender, I surrender" She yelled. "Take the blonde!" Leo laughed at that and jumped on Gail. Gail was laughing really loud. "Holly help! Stop, Leo, STOOOP!" She tried to get Leo off of her but he was really strong and tickling her. "LUNCHBOX!". Holly saw that Gail really had no power over Leo because of the tickles so she helped. She started tickling Leo so he had to pull his arms away, with that Gail grabbed both his hands in one of her hands and got up. When she was up she pulled Leo over her shoulder. She breathed in and out slowly to get herself together. "What took you so long nerd?" Holly just grinned. "I thought it was funny." she teased.

Gail, with Leo over her shoulder, and Holly walked towards the group. Holly went to sit next to Chloe while Gail let Leo go lose.

"I will get you back for that." Gail said to Traci who just laughed.

"Uhuh! But what happened?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well your son jumped on our bed and then started to tickle us. That is what happened!" Gail answered.

"No what happened to the tent, dumbo!" Dov said.

"Wouldn't you like to know Tarzan?" Gail replied again suggesting the exploring trip from the day before."Not funny!" Was all Dov could say.

"No seriously, what happened?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, well Lunchbox over here just had to bring a tent that was like way to small and from the middle ages."

"Oh no Gail, you said you were taking care of the tent and like fifteen minutes before we had to leave told me that YOU forgot all about it." Holly said amused.

"Yeah well, I had a long list with things to do. And I don't remember you packing for this trip." Gail bantered.

"I was the one who was working!" Holly replied still with a smile on her face knowing that Gail was looking for excuses.

"LOOK, we don't care about that. Tell us what happened?" Chris interrupted.

Gail and Holly looked at each other while trying to hold their smile. They were having sex but the tent was way to small, being it for 1 person, so it collapsed. Both not wanting to share any details, especially with Leo being there, tried to come up with something, hoping the other one would start.

"Oh!" Was all Traci could say. The rest, all knowing, pulled all kind of different faces; Dov and Chloe had a face like 'not again, always at home keeping us awake and now here', Chris eyes just grew bigger, Andy just shook her head 'no' with a smile on her face, Traci pretty much had the same face as Andy and Steve he wanted to high five Gail and ask more details but he couldn't because Leo was there, who pulled a dumbstruck face. He had no idea what they were talking about.

"Uhm..." Holly started. "Well... You know Gail she always stirs... a lot and the tent being to small... the poles fell towards the inside and made the tent collapse."

"Yeah, that's what happened" Gail quickly added. "The tent is like really small."

"And it was like really dark" Holly said.

"Our phones were lost in the mess and once we got out we saw that one of the poles was broken. So putting it together was not an option." Then Gail her mood changed toward being annoyed. "PLUS, someone had our car keys hidden in HIS TENT and we could not find it in between his mess!" looking at Chris.

Holly ignored Gail her grumpiness. "So we took all of the blankets and our mattress and made a bed near the cliff to look at the stars. I guess we fell a sleep somewhere during gazing."

"Can we do that as well tonight mom?" Leo interrupted. "Please? That will be so cool! Like all of us. We could make like one giant bed!"

"Well Leo, we shall discuss it." Steve said, "It is a bit dangerous though, because of the bears here." Steve knew that was one of the reasons why Gail did not like camping and he took the opportunity to tease her. That is what siblings do, he thought. Gail just froze at his reply, eyes big grabbing the bench on one side and Holly's hand on the other totally afraid for where they might sleep tonight.

"Relax Gail" Dov said who saw her reaction. "We will figure something out, make a bed in the car or something."

The group ate breakfast while looking for sleeping options. After breakfast everybody brushed their teeth and got ready to start the day.

Xxxx

The weekend was super fun! The first day they went for a walk and had a picknick. In the afternoon they went rock climbing. Steve helped Leo and it was really cute. They had a great time together on this trip. Dov and Chris were horrible at rock climbing, Dov even let Chris drop like 10 meters but Andy, Gail and Holly were there in time to pull the cords so he did not fall on the ground. After the rock climbing they went rafting. First they had two rafts and were like really careful because Leo was on one of the rafts. The boys and Gail were a bit bored because it was going to slow. While rafting there were a couple of teenagers who were laughing because they went so slow. While Traci, Holly and Chloe stayed with Leo the rest raced the teenagers; Loser had to buy a case of beer. The cops won!  
Later that night they drank the beer, barbecued, let Leo eat marshmallows and that promised ice-cream, danced on the music that was playing from a little radio on batteries that Dov brought along; Holly told Leo some more about stars but this time everybody tagged along around the log. Chris slept in his car while Gail and Holly got his tent. The last day Holly went mountain biking in the morning with everybody except for Gail and Steve. They stayed on the campsite to pack things up. When everybody came back they had done nothing but started drinking beer and eating snacks while listening to the little radio, talking about nonsense, the trip and their relationships and looking at the beautiful view sitting on the log. Late afternoon when everything was packed, Gail and Steve did not help, everybody went swimming in the river and sunbathing. Gail hated the sunbathing part, which Holly liked from time to time. So while Holly sat with the women in the sun; Gail was with Leo in the water, doing tricks, playing games, race, … Gail even took a rope and wrapped it around a big branch over the water so they could swing it and jump in the water.  
At 16:00 they left to go home. When they arrived back in the city Gail and Holly ordered Chinese, ate on the couch while watching a movie, took a bath together and went to bed. Gail did not regret the camping trip one bit, she was really glad Dov asked and they said 'yes'.


	5. Chapter 5 Busted

Chapter 5: Busted

It was saturday and Mathie had a playdate at Jen, she was the daughter of Rachel who is Holly her friend from collage. The kids were in the same class and best friends. So when it was 17:00 Gail went to pick up her daughter. She rang the bell and Rachel let her in.

"Hey Gail! How are you?"

"Rachel, hi! Oh I'm good. You? Mathie no problem?"

"I'm fine and the kids had a great time. Mathie was no problem at all."

'This is new' Gail thought. "Well thanks for looking after her. Next time Jen should come over."

"We can even make it a family date."

"We'll do that."

"So do you want a drink? Water, coffee, some wine, you name it. The weather is nice so we can sit outside."

"I would love to but we have dinner reservations with the Pecks at 18:00."

"Ah come on one drink, that way Mathie can get her stuff, the girls can clean up the mess together and you are still in time."

"Okay, I'll text Holly to let her know that she gets Ben and Alex ready so that it is only Mathie who needs to change right before we leave."

Rachel went to tell the kids that Gail was there and that they had to clean up. The kids startled when Rachel opened the door and stuck her head in. But she just thought nothing off it.

When Gail had finished her drink she called for Mathie. When she was downstairs she was acting a bit weird, hands in her pockets, forgetting where her jacket is while she just gave it to Gail, she wanted to turn to Rachel to say thanks and bye but turned the wrong way... Let's just say she was acting a little strange. Gail thought she was tired of the playdate or didn't want to go to the restaurant. They said goodbye and went home.

Because traffic was terrible they ran late, Holly and the two other kids jumped in the car and Mathie did not change. She is a kid after all, Gail her dad would understand. In the car Mathie got a little restless, even Ben and Alex saw it.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were 20 minutes late. The pecks were already inside.

"Finally, Gail what took you so long?" Elaine said while Bill crouched, opened his arms and to let his three grandkids walk into his arms. He hugged and kissed them. Then he gave Holly a kiss and little hug. "Why are Mathilda her clothes full of grass?"

"Well mom, Mathie had a playdate and when we were on the way home to change and pick up the rest, traffic was terrible so there was no time to change. She is a kid, it does not matter."  
Holly said hello to Elaine who, while listening to Gail, gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Is that the example you set for those kids. Ow Gail, you should try and be more like Holly. She has boundaries with the kids. And thank goodness for that!" Elaine turned away from Gail not wanting her daughter to respond and went over to greet the kids. Holly took Gail her wrist and stroke her thumb softly to comfort Gail. She gave her a little smile. "Don't let it get to you. You are a great mom and a great wife and we are a happy family! Let's order so we can go home, huh?" Holly said reassuringly. Gail nodded.

Steve and Traci said hello as well to the Stewart-Peck family and the kids argued for who to sit next to Leo. Holly eyed Gail and had a suspicious look. Gail turned to look at Mathie who was not arguing and standing really still with her hands in her pockets. Normally she would be the one who would make the most fuzz over who got to sit next to Leo or Olivia. Leo was like their hero and Olivia would always share food. Gail turned back to Holly and gave her back that suspicious look. When everybody went after a seat, Gail walked over to Mathie. "Everything okay, sweety?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mommy. I'm great." Mathie said way to happy and over the top, like she wanted to prove something.

"Are you sure? You're quiet and that's not really you. If there is anything, you can tell me okay?!"

"Okay" Mathie said with a small voice. The both of them got to their seat. They all sat on a round table, Elaine next to her husband and Steve. Steve next to Traci who had Olivia to her left. Alex and then Leo, followed by Ben who was next to Mathie. Gail went to sit next to her wife and dad. First they ordered the drinks, well Elaine ordered the drinks. Water for the table, a bottle of white and the kids each got to pick one soda before they all had to drink water. Holly and Gail looked over the menu together in order to help chose their kids what to eat. Traci helped Olivia chose between two plates because she could not decide and Leo knew right away what he wanted, the steak. Ben wanted the same as Leo but Holly could convince him to take fries and a hamburger. Alex wanted potatoes so Gail and Holly ordered the chicken with potatoes. Mathie was more difficult, each week there was a different thing she did not eat or suddenly did wanted to eat. But this time it didn't matter what she ate. Holly asked if she wanted the same as her brother or sister but she just shrugged. Eventually they decided upon the hamburger. Bill, Steve and Gail took the steak just like Leo, Elaine and Holly had the salmon and Traci went for shrimps.

Everybody had their plates in front of them and the food was delicious. Elaine and Bill asked their grandchildren about school and hobbies. Traci, Leo and Holly talked about Leo's science class and hockey. Occasionally Elaine said something about Gail her attitude, behavior or parenting skills but all in all dinner was great. All the plates were nearly finnished, the kids were already talking about dessert and Mathie hadn't touched her food. Gail and Holly gave each other a look again and knew something was wrong.

"Don't like the hamburger sweety?" Holly whispered.

"No, it's okay." Mathie said really quiet.

"Do you want a taste of my salmon or mommy's steak?

"No, it's okay."

"Mathie, as I said before" Gail said in a low voice "if there is anything, and I mean anything just tell us."

"No it's okay" Mathie said even more quiet than the times befor.

"Are you sure pumpkin?" With those words of Holly Mathie started to cry. Holly immediately wrapped her arm, that was next to Mathie, around her. Gail went over to stand next to the other side of Mathie. As Gail got up and Mathie started crying the rest of the table went still and just looked.

"Hey baby, did something happen with Jen?" Holly asked. Mathie shook no. Gail kissed Mathie her head and caressed her hair where she had dropped the kiss. Now Mathie started crying even louder.

"What can we do Mathie? Tell us, we will help." Gail said.

"You will be mad." Mathie said during her cry's and sobs.

"We just want to help sweety." Gail answered.

"It huuurtss!" She cried. With that Holly and Gail got even more worried.

"Tell momma where it hurts she is the doctor after all. We will take care of you Maths." Gail replied.

"My finger! It is hurting my finger."

"Let me look." Holly said calmly.

"No, I can't move! Who knows what happens." At that reply Gail and Holly really got lost. Had Mathie hurt her finger or was something hurting her finger?

"Do you have a splinter from the playdate?" Holly asked "I can help you with that."

"Nooooo.. .." Mathie cried.

"Sweety if you want us to help you, you have to let us know what's wrong." Gail said.

"It is Poppy. She bit me."

"Jen's hamster?" Holly asked a bit confused. And looked over at Gail who shrugged her shoulders letting Holly know that everything was fine when they left.

"Yes, she is biting me. Please take her away. I don't want her anymore." Holly slowly took Mathie her wrist and pulled the hand out of her pocket she saw the hamster fall out. "Hamster!" yelled Ben, who ran after it and got it right away. Gail went over towards Ben and took him and the hamster outside towards the car, it was not appropriate to have an animal inside the restaurant. Holly looked over at Mathie her finger, it was bleeding really bad. The hamster had been biting Mathy a couple of times so the wound only grew bigger. It was small but deep. Holly took a napkin and wrapped it around Mathie her finger, who was still crying. Gail walked back in.

"Ben is in the car with the hamster he put it in his sports bag with the clothes taken out and the zipper open for it to breath."

"Good, well Mathie has a pretty deep cut. The hamster kept biting her. I think maybe she will need stitches."

"You can do that right or do we need to go to the hospital?"

"No I can do it. Maybe she doesn't need stitches but I rather look at it at home and clean the wound to be safe."

"Mom, dad, Steve, Trace, sorry but we have to go. Thanks for dinner. Let's go kids. We have to go and take care of Mathie's finger." Gail said. The kids got up, took their jackets and waved at the table. When the family was out of the restaurant the rest was quiet, they had no idea what just happened.

On the way home Holly was at the back with Mathie on her lap still crying. Holly was comforting her and saying sweet words while kissing her head. The hamster was in the trunk and Alex and Ben were trying to hold there laughs. 'This is so Mathie', Ben thought, doing something without thinking and then being busted. She always tried to be sneaky but the truth always comes out. When they got home Gail and Ben looked for a box and some food for the hamster. Alex was with Mathie, holding her hand while Holly was cleaning the wound. She did not needed stitches but years later when you look at her forefinger you can still see a little scar. The next day Mathie had to go and bring the hamster back. Apparently Jen gave her the hamster because it would always bite her. Mathie was going to train Poppy. She was really embarrassed and quiet all day. They stayed for lunch but went back home in the afternoon. Ben and Alex got to watch cartoons but Mathie was not allowed to, one week without television. 'Why did she get busted?' she thought 'Oh right, the bites.'

Xxxx

It was sunday and raining, Holly was working on an article and Gail was teaching Mathie how to play poker. When Holly was finished she went over to Gail and Mathie.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked sceptically.

"Mommy is learning me how to play poker. It is fun!" Holly gave Gail a look.

"Really? Poker! She is 6, she can barely count."

"Yes poker! You don't want our daughter to lose all her money when she grows up. Or do you now?" Gail mocked.

"I'd rather have her not playing at all" Holly said a bit teasing.

"Mmmm" was all Gail replied concentrating back on the game they were playing.

Holly walked towards the couch where Ben and Alex were watching cartoons. When she got there the kids were not in there usual spot. "Babe, do you know where Alex and Ben are?"

"Yeah watching cartoons Hol."

"Well no, no kids in front of the TV."

"I will go and sit in front of the TV for you guys." Mathie said.

"NO!" her parents told her.

"No TV for you missy, already forgot what happened yesterday?" Gail asked. Mathie shook her head.

"Well I'm going to look upstairs" Holly said while walking up the stairs. The kids were nowhere to be found. Holly had been looking for about 10 minutes now. But then after checking Ben his room for the third time she heard something coming from the closet. She went closer and put her ear against the closet door.

"No that last one is mine Ben." Alex whispered quite angry.

"I only had 3, so this one is mine."

"Not true, mine. I had like 2 so it's even if I get the last one."

"I'm older and getting bigger."

"So?!"

Holly had to laugh, she opened the door abruptly before Ben could reply. "Well, well, what do we have here." Both Ben and Alex startled. They had been eating chocolate muffins.

"It was Ben's idea."

"Yeah but you ate them as well. You guys know the rules, no sweets before dinner. And eating all those muffins is not good for you stomach. Come on, clean this mess up and then come downstairs." Before Holly walked away she grabbed her phone and secretly took a picture. Though her children did something behind her back, they looked really cute; on the floor in the closet, crumbles everywhere and chocolate all over their faces, picture worthy.

As the kids cleaned up Gail and Holly waited for them. The parents told all three kids that it is not okay to do something behind someone's back. You can not get a pet when you want or you can not always eat what ever you like. So Ben and Alex had the same punishment as Mathie, no cartoons which meant no television. 'God they are a handful' both woman thought.

Xxxx

It was 22:00 and Gail was tired, the weekend was over and they had to go to work and school in the morning. Both woman were lying on the couch, backs against the armrest facing each other with their legs entangled. Gail was giving Holly a foot massage who was reading a book, the television was on for Gail but there was nothing good.

"Babe, I'm calling it for tonight. Wanna join me? You can read in bed?"

"Yes, I'll join. I'm tired myself. The kids were a handful these last couple of days and next week I have to be in court, so busy, busy, we better get some sleep."

Gail stood up and took Holly by the hand, they walked to the bathroom to brush their teeth and change. The two of them were in bed facing each other caressing and tickling each others backs, giving small kisses and rubbing their noses. "Good night babe." said Gail.

"Night, I love you!"

"I love you to Nerd."

They gave their goodnight kiss and don't know who started it, but all of a sudden Holly was lying on top of Gail kissing her with all she got. Holly moved her head a bit to the right so Gail could kiss her neck. She nibbled Holly's earlobe and kissed her back towards her neck. While getting kissed Holly snuck her free hand under Gail's shirt and palmed her breast. Gail moaned in Holly's ear the second she placed her hand over the left breast. Holly played with Gail her nipple, who was still kissing Holly her neck. Gail cupped Holly between her legs and could feel how wet she was even though she was still wearing her panties. Gail was rubbing Holly and adding pressure between her legs. Holly moaned a bit louder and really wanted to kiss Gail. With her free hand she took Gail at the neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Tongues were dueling for dominance. The both of them were so turned on. Holly who was on top started moving to get more pressure. Gail followed her wife and they found a good rhythm. The pas fastened and so did the kissing. Holly moaned in her wife's mouth with pleasure. But then all of a sudden the door went open. With that noise Holly immediately rolled off Gail. Oh no they were busted!

"Mommies? My stomach hurts and I heard noises so I knew you were awake. Can I come and sleep with you?"

Gail groined loud enough for Holly to hear but not for Ben. This never happened before and she was a bit ashamed that her kid walked in while they were foolin around. "Did you already drank some of your water? Go do that and try to go to bed again." Gail said with a sweet and caring voice.

"Yes I did. I even red a little story to make myself tired but my stomach just hurts. I think I ate to many muffins."

Holly and Gail just looked at each other. Gail smiled towards Holly and Holly nodded. "Come on, let's get some sleep kiddo." Gail said as Holly lifted the sheets. Ben crawled over Holly and in between. Ben was on his back and both woman were facing Ben. Holly was rubbing Ben's stomach and Gail had her arm over Ben and resting on Holly her ribs. "Good night baby boy, good night babe." Holly said.

"Night." Gail replied and Ben said nothing, he was already asleep.

About 40 minutes later there was another knock on the door. "Mommies? ... Mommies? Wake up. Mommies?" Alex whispered.

"Mmmuhuh" Holly replied.

"Mathie is crying, her finger hurts. Can she come and sleep with you?"

"Get in here." Gail said. Mathie walked towards Gail and Alex turned to go back to her bed. "You to little lady, come cuddle with us." Gail continued. Alex happily walked to the side of Holly, who crawled over her and went to lie with her back to Ben, who was in the same position as before and still asleep. Alex was facing Holly who kissed her cheek and rubs their noses together. Mathie went to lay down in Gail's arms who was on her back now as well, head in her moms neck with her sore finger on her chest. Gail gently kissed the finger before kissing Mathilda on the head. Holly her arm was lying over Alex and Ben resting on Gail her stomach, Gail let her free hand rest over Holly's. "This is nice." Holly whispered. "Yes it is." Gail replied in a very sleepy voice. The both of them happy and content to be in bed with their amazing kids. It was always better when they slept together.


	6. Chapter 6 Baby talk part 1

Chapter 6: Baby talk part 1

Gail and Holly went to the mall, they both had a day off and Holly felt like she could use something new. She always kept her clothes for years, never being able to throw them away even when there were holes in them. After begging Gail for about 3 days, dropping subtle hints for 2, she finally said 'Yes'. Even before entering she was puffing and sulking. Holly was wearing a jeans, a simple grey top and a blue cardigan, so she could easily change. Gail was wearing black skinny jeans, a white and green striped shirt, aviator glasses and of course her leather jacket that Holly found sexy. When they were in the shops Gail, who was still wearing her glasses inside, never looked around. She immediately went to the fitting rooms looking for a chair to sit on. Holly was just glad that Gail was there. Even though she did not look for clothes, she did help Holly pick out the right outfits or she gave hints and told her what she liked on the brunette. And the best part was that when they were walking from shop to shop, Gail held her hand. After almost two hours of shopping Holly noticed that Gail was getting grumpy. She was hungry, tired and just sick of busy people.

"How about we go for a drink babe?"

"YES, please! I thought you'd never ask!" Gail and Holly went to a small bistro just outside and took a table on the terrace. "I already know what I want, do you Lunchbox? And if you don't be quick about it because I'm starving."

Holly had a quick look on the menu and knew she had to chose fast, Gail was already calling the waiter. "One giant coke, one banana milkshake, a plate of fries with mayonnaise and a chocolate-chip pancake please." Gail ordered. "Is that for the both of us or … ?" Holly questioned. Gail just glared at her from under her glasses. "Okaaayy, not for the both of us. Uhm, I will have the apple pancake and an ice tea please." The two of them ate their order, Gail even ate the last of Holly's pancake. They were chatting and teasing, it was really cosy. All of a sudden the baby blanket of the woman who was sitting next to them fell on the ground. The woman tried to get it but she was holding her baby and the other two kids were asking questions non-stop and moving around in their chairs. Gail immediately gets up and takes the blanket. The woman is really grateful. Holly asks how old the baby is and before they know it there they are, talking for 20 minutes now. The boys are getting anxious to go and play and get permission to do so. Ten minutes later they get back to the table and walk towards Gail instead of their mom. "Miss, do you want to come and play with us?" the youngest asks while the oldest is blinking his eyelashes with a little exaggeration. "Sure! I'd love to" and as Gail gets up and starts walking towards the playground Holly can't help but look with pure adoration. Gail looks so cute with kids, plus they always seem to like her. "Oh and my name is Gail, what are your names?" Holly and the woman talk some more, and Holly always keeps an eye on Gail and those kids. Gail pushes them on the swing, she goes off the slide with them, plays tag and talks with them about dogs and school and lots of other things. She even asks them if they have ever seen Star Wars. "So do you guys have any kids?" the woman asks.

"Oh, no. We haven't." Holly answered really fast.

"You are a couple right, I mean, you two have chemistry?"

"Yes, we're married for almost a year now" Holly blushed at the chemistry comment. 'We do have chemistry' she thought.

"Well, your wife would make a great mom. I mean look at her, she is a natural. My kids seem to really like her."

Holly looked back towards Gail and those kids. And at that moment she knew she wanted kids with Gail. She wanted kids before and when she married Gail, she knew that she wanted them with her, but right in that moment Holly knew she wanted to start a family... as in now.

Xxxx

When the two of them left the bistro and were in the car, Holly mentioned those boys from before. "They were really cute those boys." "Yup, they were." Gail replied not really paying attention. "You are really good with kids Gail, did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Yeah, well almost everybody Hols. People say I'm still a kid and that's why we get along."

"Okay, you get them but you are also really caring, tender and responsible. You would make a good parent."

"What are you getting at Lunchbox?" Gail asked sceptically.

"Oh, nothing just saying."

"Mmmmuhuh."

Holly stopped talking, she thought Gail was not even a bit interested in the topic.

The rest of the ride home was rather quiet. The radio was playing in the background and it was not busy on the road. What should have been a peaceful ride was now one full of tension. Gail thought Holly was acting strange after there conversation. Making mistakes while driving, not saying anything, breathing heavy, sweating a bit. Gail knew something was up.

When they got home, Holly started cleaning and doing the laundry, and that is what she does when something is wrong.

"Babe, stop cleaning and come over here. You said we would watch a movie together. You promised remember, for going to the mall and all."

"Gail start without me, the house is a mess. I will come and join you later." Holly said without any emotion. With this Gail definitely knew something was off, the house was super clean and Holly was not really cleaning, just moving stuff around. Gail got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hol, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Gail, I just want to clean a bit. Go watch the movie." Holly was getting a bit upset now.

"Babe, I can see something is up. You are acting strange and being distant."

"No I'm not Gail."

"Yes you are. I want to help you know. And wasn't it you that said that we tell each other things? … So tell."

"It's no big deal Gail really, I just.. I.. I saw you with those kids and.. we are together for quite some time now and we have all these extra bedrooms and.. Oh I don't know, never mind. It's nothing. Forget what I just said."

"It's not nothing. This is huge Hol. I mean, are you saying you want kids?"

"I don't know.. maybe.. well.. Yes. Yes I do." Gail looked a little terrified. She knew she wanted kids some day, but now? Everything was going great. She was happily married with Holly, they had great friends, their careers were good as well. "Like I said Gail, never mind, the look you are giving says enough. It's ok."

"No babe, it's not ok. You surprised me, that's all. I never thought about it."

"Well that's ok. As I said, just forget about it." Holly said looking really hurt by Gail's comment.

"No, don't get me wrong! I have thought about kids, I do. And when I married you, I kind of agreed on having them with you, but I always pictured kids in the future. So I'm sorry. I am just really surprised."

"So you do want kids with me?"

"Yes someday!"

"Oh, ok."

Gail and Holly talked about it some more but never really got to deep into the conversation, Holly never mentioned that she was ready now. She was just glad that Gail wanted them, … somewhere ... in the future.  
Eventually the two of them saw a movie and made dinner. Holly and Gail did not mentioned it again, but both were still thinking about it.

Xxxx

It was five weeks after going to the mall and talking about having a baby. Gail thought about it constantly. 'Was she ready for it? Would she be a good mom? Did they have the time for kids?' The baby subject never left her mind. Occasionally Holly talked about kids but never suggesting to get one themselves. Gail saw babies everywhere and she had a feeling that she could not think about anything else. And then they had to go to Holly's dad birthday party. Everybody was their including Holly's brother who lived in Washington D.C. for work. Her brother had 2 kids and one on the way, the oldest, Nathan, was 6 and the youngest Bella, she was 5. While Gail was catching up with Jeffrey, Holly was talking and drawing pictures with her niece and nephew. The three of them were laughing at a joke that Nathan told and Gail could not help but smile herself. When dinner was ready Bella wanted to sit in between her and Holly. When the little girl was struggling to cut her meat, Holly helped. Both woman talked to Holly her parents and insisted on taking a picture off the four of them. They really wanted a new picture of their daughter and her wife to go on the picture-wall next to the stairs. Finn, the sixteen year old son of Holly's older sister fell in the pool, this made Jeffrey jump in as well wanting a pool party, nobody followed. The party was a success, the cake was nice and it was this party and the interaction between Holly and her family that made Gail realize that Holly would be a great mom and that she wanted this, her very own family with her wife. Holly was ready for it, she would be good at it and she would make time for her kid. And as long as Holly was by her side everything would be alright, even if she wouldn't turn out to be the best mom in the world.  
This family gathering was the moment for Gail, the moment that she decided she wanted kids with Holly... as in now.

Xxxx


	7. Chapter 7 Baby talk part 2

Chapter 7: Baby talk part 2

It was a saturday night and Steve and Traci had invited the gang of 15 division and some other friends to The Penny. Everybody was having fun; drinking, dancing, talking, etc. Gail was sitting at a table with Oliver, Sam and Andy; Holly was playing pool with Chris, Dov and Chloe, while Celery and Nick were talking by the bar. Steve and Traci came back to the table with drinks. All of a sudden Steve asked for everybody's attention. Holly, Chris and Dov were leaning against the pool table and Chloe was standing in Dov his arms. Gail pulled big eyes towards Holly full of wonder what her brother was about to say, which made Holly laugh in response.

"Thank you all for coming! We are delighted that you came." Steve said.

"Yeah you better be!" Oliver interrupted, which got him an angry look from Celery to behave.

"We are, we are." Traci responded with a huge smile across her face.

"Well, we will cut to the chase so we can all go back to drinking. The reason we invited you here is because we have some news. Maybe nobody noticed, but Traci here she hasn't touched one drink this evening. It wasn't planned but we couldn't be any happier. Well... we're pregnant!"

Everybody started cheering and clapping, standing up to congratulate the couple. Gail was pulled into a hug by Steve and looked over his shoulder towards the pool table where Holly was still standing. Gail gave Holly a small smile and she returned the favor. Gail kissed her brother on the cheek and went to Traci. After some small talk about the do date and other baby stuff Gail looked around and wondered where Holly went. When everybody was done congratulating Steve and Traci and went back to talking and drinking like before, Holly still wasn't anywhere to see.

"Steve, has Holly come over to wish you congratulations?"

"No, I don't think so." He said while looking around for Holly. "And I don't see her either. Is everything alright?"

"Mmm, okay."

"Gail? Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine... I hope." With that Steve gave Gail a strange and worried look. "Don't say anything" Gail whispered, "but Holly and I have been trying for a baby for almost a year now and well I think she kind of, I don't know... got a little flustered with your news or something."

"Oh Gail, I'm really sorry. I didn't know."

"Not your fault, like you said you didn't know. Well I better go and look for her. Congratulations again!" Steve squeezed Gail her wrist while she was standing up to give her a little reassurance.

Gail went to look at the pool table and the bar before going towards the bathroom. Holly wasn't there either. So she went to look outside but nobody was there, she started to walk towards their car when she heard a quiet sobbing coming from the alley next to the penny.  
There was Holly, sitting on the ground against the wall her knees pulled against her chest.

"Hey baby, here you are." Gail said while she crunched in front of Holly putting one hand on her knee and the other stroking her head which made Holly look up. "I got a bit worried. Are you okay?"

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong Gail? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Holly started crying even harder.

"Baby, no, don't say that. Hol look at me, look at me baby." Gail said cupping Holly her face and wiping the tears away with her thumbs. "You are doing nothing wrong. Our time will come, okay. We will get true this."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't. I really don't but as long as we have each other and are there for each other we can make it. And I will always be there for you no matter what! I love you Holly Stewart and you are doing nothing wrong. We can't give up and this will work out one way or another, you'll see."

Holly nodded, "I love you to. I'm sorry I ruined your brothers announcement. I truly am happy for him it's just.. It.." Holly started crying again. "I really got jealous!" Gail hugged Holly who was now crying against her shoulder. She kissed Holly her head and started rubbing her back.  
"You didn't ruin it baby. And I get it, I am kinda jealous to. That's normal I guess."

The two of them stayed in their embrace for a little while longer until Holly stopped crying. "Thanks for being their for me. It all just got to much, it's the hormones and the stress."

"I know. You okay?"

"Yes, I'm better now." Holly sighed. After Holly's words Gail stood up pulling Holly along with her while they stayed in their embrace. Gail pulled back a little to look at Holly who gave her a small smile. Gail wiped the tears away and leaned in for a small kiss. "I love you so much Gail, I love you so, so much!" Holly responded after the kiss to only kiss her again afterwords. Gail smiled, rubbed Holly's arms up and down and entwined their hands.

"How about we go back in to take our stuff and go home, huh? Relax a little bit?" Gail asked.

"No, you don't have to do that. We can stay for a little while. I feel fine now. Plus I haven't said anything yet which is kind of rude."

"Are you sure, I mean, I really don't mind leaving."

"No, it's okay. Let's have another drink, say congratulations and leave in about an hour."

"Okay, but only if you are sure. And just say the words and we will go."

"Yes I will babe." Holly kissed Gail one last time and let herself be guided towards The Penny again. The both of them stayed there for a while, Holly congratulated Steve and Traci and even had a little bit of fun. Gail never left her side always holding her hand. She was really glad they stayed, this because she was actually really happy for her brother in law and also because she did not let the 'trying to get pregnant' thing stand in the way of their social life. Holly knew that staying at home wouldn't help their case at all and wouldn't make her feel any better. After an hour the both of them left. Once at home they took a bath together to relax and went to bed curling up against each other. Holly fell a sleep right away. She knew that Gail was by her side and that she neither was willing to give up without a fight.

Xxxx

Gail and Holly never stopped trying to have a baby, they were in it together and supporting each other but after a year it was really taking it's toll on both woman. Traci was now 5 months pregnant and it was 2 months after the announcement. Holly was really happy for Traci and Steve and tried to not get so upset anymore. But this last week had been rough, she was always really tired, cranky and emotional. Gail also thought Holly was even more devoted these last few days, always wanting to cuddle and staying home wrapped up in blankets. Gail was a little worried that the IVF was taking all of Holly's energy.  
She even got more worried when she got a call from the hospital letting her know that they brought in her wife because she fainted at work.

Gail rushed into the ER still wearing her uniform, Chris covered for her. "Excuse me, can you help me I'm looking for my wife, Stewart, Holly Stewart-Peck."

"Oh yes, I called you. Follow me." The nurse left the desk and Gail followed her. "Your wife fainted, officer Peck, and one of her college's found her and called the ambulance. She is already examined by a doctor and he took her blood. As soon as he knows something he will be back. For now she just needs to rest." The nurse opened the door and Gail saw Holly sleeping in the hospital bed, with an iv in her left hand for fluids. Gail slowly walked in the room towards her wife. She sat on the bed next to Holly and took her hand and started tracing her fingers really gently over Holly her face and cheek. Holly woke up. "Gail?" She mumbled very sleepily.

"Yes, I'm here baby. Everything is alright just go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Holly fell back to sleep right away.

Two hours later and Holly was up leaning against Gail's chest who crawled into the hospital bed. Both woman lay there in silence enjoying each others company and trying to forget the chock of Holly fainting. Then their was a knock on the door.

"Good afternoon, sorry to disturb you but I have the blood results." the doctor said.

"Oh hello" Gail said while getting out of bed. She went to stand next to Holly who was now sitting up straight. Both woman were still holding each others hand.

"I have some bad news which isn't all that bad and some good news. The bad news is that Mrs. Stewart has a deficiency of vitamins which is why she has less energy. Also her sugar- and blood levels are rather low and we need to keep an eye on that. The reason why she has these symptoms is because of the good news." The latter making Gail and Holly looking at each other full of wonder and still a little with worry. "The good news is that I have to congratulate the both of you because Mrs. Stewart is now a little over 2 months pregnant, 9 weeks to be precise. I will be back shortly for an echo so you guys can see the baby. Congratulations!" he said and walked away to let the couple enjoy their good news. Gail and Holly just looked at the doctor not believing a word he was saying.

As soon as the doctor closed the door two smiles appeared.

"You're pregnant?" not believing it. "Baby, you're pregnant" She said full of joy. Gail turned towards Holly, who was laughing out loud and crying, to pull her into a hug. Holly pulled out of the hug a little so she was able to kiss Gail. "No, we're pregnant!"  
"I love you, I love you! We are having a baby!" Gail started crying as well. The both of them kissed and kept repeating that they were pregnant. Fifteen minutes later there was a knock again and the doctor and nurse walked in the room to take the ultrasound. The doctor pulled the machine close while the nurse took some gel for Holly her belly. Gail held her wife's hand while looking at the screen with anticipation. Then all of a sudden they could here the heartbeat. Holly squeezed Gail's hand and pointed with her free hand towards the heart on the screen.

"Say hello to your baby." The nurse said.

"Well as you probably can hear doctor Stewart, the heartbeat is really strong and the baby is healthy as the blood results told us. You have to come back when you are 18 weeks for a check up and then we can also determine the sex if you guys would like to know that. You have to take it slow and I will prescribe some vitamins which are good for you and the baby. This will help you keep up your energy. I'll let you to it for now, if you have any further questions don't hesitate to ask. Nurse Kelly over here will set you guys up for an appointment and she will also hand you a dvd and some pictures of the ultrasound. Congratulations again!" And the doctor left.

Gail took some paper towels from the nurse and started cleaning Holly's belly while the nurse went to prepare the dvd and pictures. After cleaning the gel Gail rested both hands on Holly her belly, with her thumb caressing the skin. Both woman had huge smiles on their faces. Holly rested her hands over Gail's which made the cop look at her wife. Gail leaned in and before their lips touched she said; "We are having a baby! This is really happening Hols! We are going to be mothers. I love you lunchbox!" and with that Gail closed the distance.

Xxxx

It was 5 weeks after Holly fainted and she is now 14 weeks pregnant. The both of them decided to tell Holly her parents and family first and invited them.

"Babe are you sure you don't want to invite your parents or Steve and Traci? I mean they are our family too."

"Yes I am sure. This, us, telling your parents it is nerving enough I don't want my mother to be here to bring even more stress to the table. Next week it is family sunday and then we can tell them. That way we had some practice. Besides, your family is huge. Where should everyone go?"

"Good point."  
Gail and Holly set the table and made mousaka. It was 19:05 and the first knock was a fact.

"I'll go get that babe." Gail said while Holly was looking at the mousaka in the oven.

"Hi, Anne" Gail hugged Holly's mom first and later her dad, "Hi Daniel, how are you guys?"

"Hello Gail, we are great." Anne answered, "How are you? You look beautiful tonight, I like your top."

"Well thank you, it was a gift from Holly." Holly's parent put their jackets away and went insight, towards the kitchen island where they took a seat on one of the barstools. Holly came 'round the kitchen island to great her parents.

"Hey mom, dad! Good to see you!"

"Oh Holly, how are you?" Anne hugged her daughter.

"I'm good, you?"

"We are great Hol. Thanks for asking." Daniel answered.

"It smells great in here." Anne started conversation.

"It's mousaka, we took an oven recipe. That way we don't have to be in the kitchen all night."

"So drinks? Anyone? We have wine, gin tonic, water, lemonade and probably other things Holly brought from the supermarket." Gail asked.

"I'll have the gin tonic please." Daniel said.

"Oh and I will start with water and safe the wine for later."

As Gail was in charge of the drinks, Holly's brother Jeffrey and his wife Clara arrived. Five minutes later Holly's sister Sarah, her husband Lucas and their three kids Maia, Finn and James joined as well. When dinner was ready everybody gathered around the table. As dinner progressed Holly saw that Gail was getting more and more nervous. When it was time for dessert Gail felt like she was going to explode. She stood up from the table and went to the kitchen to get the tiramisu. Holly excused herself from the table to help Gail.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You can go back to the table I've got this."

"No Gail, I mean with telling my family."

"Ow, yeah... fine."

"Don't be nervous, you've got no reason to. My family loves you. And they will be so happy for us."

"I'm not nervous." Gail said, but Holly gave her a 'don't give me that crap' look. "Okay, I'm nervous. I'm about to die actually."

Holly wrapped her arms around Gail and pulled her against her own body. "Ow, baby don't be, everything is going to turn out great. Like I said they will be over the moon."

"I know, it's just... I don't really know how to do this Hol. I mean, you know I am not good at sharing things. And I'm not really a touchy, feely kind of person..." which made Holly smirk; "Okay I am with you! But I find it difficult to tell them, and what if they think I won't be a good mother or that I'm not a mother to our baby." She said those last words more quiet.

"That's just nonsense. You know, I know and they will know that you are our baby's mother and don't you ever think otherwise. This is our kid and we will love it with everything we've got. Plus if you even take half as good care of our kid as you take care of me and love me, this baby" Holly pointed towards her belly, "will be the luckiest kid I can imagine. And to tell you the truth, I'm nervous as well, so why don't we go back in there with dessert and just tell them together. Get it over with before everybody went home and we chickened out. Huh?"

"Okay. Thanks nerd, you always know how to make me feel better." Gail leaned in and kissed her wife. She caressed Holly's cheek and after their sweet and caring kiss, she took the tiramisu gave Holly one last kiss on the cheek and went back to the table. Once she put the dish on the table, Gail went to stand next to Holly who grabbed her hand.

"Mom, dad, everybody... Gail and I have invited you all tonight not only to catch up and have a great meal but also to tell you something." Holly's parents looked with pure concentration and hung onto every word Holly said. The siblings and their significant others all recognized their nervousness and had a good feeling what they were about to say.

Holly squeezed Gail's hand to let her know she had to continue. "You see, Holly and I... well, we love each other and we thought... well, you see."

"Spit it out Gail!" Jeffrey interrupted trying to be funny but got a smack on the head by Anne who mouthed he had to behave.

"Okay," Gail breathed out "Holly is pregnant. We are expecting a baby." As soon as Gail finished her sentence everybody got up and clapped and congratulated them. Holly's mom was over the moon as expected. Kissing and hugging both Holly and Gail. All of a sudden Gail got aware of herself and found out that she wasn't nervous anymore. She only felt excitement and love.

Xxxx

Holly and Gail told both their family's they were expecting a baby. Everybody was happy for them. Holly was a bit afraid of what Elaine's reaction would be but she was really happy that she was getting another grandchild. She always seemed to amaze the couple and in some cases even proved them wrong with how flexible she actually is.

The couple had been brainstorming for a couple of days now how to tell their friends the good news. Gail just did not want to tell, she told Holly people would see and know eventually. Holly didn't like the idea. So it was probably going to be at a night at The penny or barbecue or something.

One morning Gail woke up in a good mood, it was sunday and she and Holly were able to just stay home in front of the TV wrapped in a blanket together. Then all of a sudden she realized that her brunette was not in bed anymore. She got up and heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Holly had never really any trouble with morning sickness but this morning she was not feeling good at all. The noise coming from the bathroom made Gail sad at first, sad because she could not make the nausea go away for Holly. Then she had to laugh because she had to think about a video, where people were getting filmed or photographed while puking, she and Gerald watched last week during their break. This memory gave her a great idea. She grabbed her phone and walked in the bathroom.

"Hol, I'm sorry you feel bad and I will do anything to make you feel better but we're getting it over and done with. We're telling people right now!"

One by one all Gail and Holly's friends got a text message from the officer. When you opened it you could find a picture of a selfie with Holly puking in the toilet in the background and Gail in front of the frame with her thumbs up, with the letters on the picture that spelled '_We're pregnant!_'. Over and done with, was what she said.

Xxxx


	8. Chapter 8 Building a future

Chapter 8: Building a future

Gail and Holly were dating for a year now and everything was going great. They made trips together, they had a great new year, they were around each other when they could but still had there own life. They weren't like those couples who suddenly became one, were you ask to meet up with one person and automatically the other person shows up as well or where they answer for the both of them. No, they were still Gail and Holly and they were together... for a year now.

There were nights or weeks were they didn't see each other or only during an half hour break. Gail working in shifts, made it sometimes hard and impossible to see each other on regular hours.

Holly missed Gail a lot during the night when she was on shift, she really slept better when her blonde was in bed with her. Holly, and Gail as well, likes to cuddle during the night and when they weren't together they just didn't have their good night of sleep. 'How did she do it before', Holly wondered sometimes during a sleepless night.

It was one of those sleepless nights were Holly decided she had enough. Gail had a late shift but right before that shift ended there came in another call, so what was suppose to be 23:00 was now 2:30. Holly got a text from Gail when she was done and that she was going home.  
_Lunchbox you are probably asleep but I promised I would text you. A call came in about a bar fight and it really was ugly and so there was A LOT of paperwork! Yay me! Chris has a black eye so I am taking him home, he really is a big baby. I will see you in the morning and bring coffee during your break. Good night, I'll miss you. XX  
_Holly, who was half asleep, woke up from the message and was of course disappointed, not with Gail but just by the situation. She decided for herself that she wanted Gail to come home to her every night; so she was going to ask her to move in with her. This way they could end their day together.

The next day Gail ended a week of late shifts and she was off at 18:00. The women planned a nice night at home with a fancy dinner.

"Hey babe, how was work?" Holly asked and walked towards Gail.

"Hello Nerd, long time no see. I'm so glad these late shifts are over."

"Oh me too," Holly wrapped her arms around Gail's waist resting them on her lower back and Gail rested her hands on Holly's shoulders and upper arms. "I'm really happy to see you, I've missed you."

"Duh, who wouldn't miss me?!" Gail mocked.

"Mmmuhuh" Holly nodded while laughing and kissed her girlfriend. "So I got all the ingredients from the store, how about we grab a beer and start the cooking. Does that sound good?"

"Perfect!; as long as cooking means that I get to watch you cook, I find that very sexy."

"You do huh?!" Holly smiled her lopsided grin, "Well nice try officer! Chop, chop of we go." Holly said the latter while she pulled out of the embrace, turned Gail towards the kitchen of her one bedroom house and patted her on the butt.

The women cooked together, Holly gave Gail the easy chores and let her watch a bit. She really likes it when they cook together, all the laughing and joking around, touching and kissing, tasting the food and enjoying the comfortable silence. The whole time she wanted to ask Gail but she was just enjoying the moment, it had been a while since they had some quality-time, so she told herself she would wait 'till dinner.

Dinner was over and Holly still hadn't mentioned anything about living together. She was kinda getting afraid of asking. She knew Gail loved her but what if the blonde thought it was to soon and things would get weird between them. All sort of scenario's popped in her head.

"Oh, I am so full, I think I'm going to explode. Dinner was great huh?!"

"Yes, but a bit to much."

"Hol, you can never have too much food."

"Right how could I forget." Holly teased. "So, how about that movie? This way we can cuddle on the couch, I've been looking forward to that all day now?!"

"Mmmm, that's sounds great! Why don't you pick a movie and I'll clean up, you did most of the cooking so I don't mind clearing the table."

"Okay!" As Holly walked towards the living room she replied, "I could get used to this. You cleaning up and me picking the movie."

"Oh don't get used to it Lunchbox. This is like a one time thing. Me doing something nice for you. It's because I've missed you." This made Holly smile.

When Gail had cleaned the kitchen and cleared the table she went to sit on the couch.

"So we've got 'Dallas Buyers Club, American Beauty, The Wolf of Wall Street and Ace Ventura:Pet Detective', because you think he is funny and such a good example."

"You know it!" Gail winked, "Oh and I don't care which movie, just pick one."

"Gail?! You always care about the movie." Holly stated.

"Yeah, but tonight I'm actually planning on not really watching and more on making out."

"Ow, I see. I like the way you think officer" Holly said while walking from the TV towards Gail who sat with her legs crossed on the couch. "So, just television then?" Holly crouched in front of Gail and put her hands on each of her knees, then she leaned in. The kiss was very slow and when Holly slipped her tongue against Gail's lips wanting entrance, Gail did so and tongues were meeting each other very, very slowly but full of passion. When they pulled out of the kiss, they were both out of breath because of the intensity.

"What do you say we skip television or a movie and first go and take a bath together?" Gail whispered.

"That sounds nice and relaxing." Holly gave a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I think that's what we need after not seeing each other for almost two weeks now."

Holly stood up and held out her hands for Gail to grab so she could be pulled up. "Let's go."

They walked hand in hand up the stairs and into the bathroom. While Gail took 2 towels, Holly prepared the tub, she let the water run. When Gail and Holly just stood there in front of each other, Gail came closer and stood at arms length. She smiled at Holly, who returned the favour. Then Gail brushed a strand of hair behind Holly's ear, this made Holly close her eyes for a couple of seconds. She felt butterfly's in her stomach because Gail touched her so gently. Holly always had butterfly's when it comes to Gail but when she touches her they all go crazy, flying around. Holly suddenly felt Gail unbuttoning her blouse, and she did it very slow. It was not like when they were about to have sex and everything went fast and rough which sometimes resulted in a battlefield of buttons.  
When the buttons were undone Gail let the blouse fall slowly from Holly's shoulders and her hands followed the path towards Holly's wrist, the movement gave Holly goosebumps. When the blouse was on the floor Gail took off Holly's top. Both woman just stood there looking at each other. Gail didn't move anymore which was a sign for Holly to take of the blonds top, which she did and left them both in their bras. Gail unbuttoned Holly's pants and helped her out of them followed by Holly doing the same. Then Gail unclasped her own bra and took of her panties, she stood their naked in front of Holly still not saying a word. Holly was mesmerized by the beauty in front of her and had to gasp for air because all of a sudden she forgot how to breath for a second. She looked Gail in the eyes and all she could see was love and hoped that Gail saw the same in her eyes because to be honest that was what she felt. After a while Holly undid her bra and panties. Now that the two woman were naked the tub was full with water and Gail took Holly's hand and squeezed it. The both of them never came closer to each other while they were undressing, until Gail stepped in the bathtub not letting go of Holly's hand so she had to step in the tub as well. Gail sat down and pulled Holly gently against her. The couple laid there in the water, Holly resting her head against Gail's shoulder and chest while playing with Gail's hand that was lying on her stomach. With her free hand Gail, gently and slowly, washed Holly's body with a washcloth. They did not say anything the whole time, just enjoying each other and their touches. After 45 minutes the water was cold and they let hot water run in the tub, not wanting to leave their bubble of peace. The last ten minutes in the tub were more energetic. Gail was tickling Holly, who had to laugh out loud because of it. She tried to tickle Gail as well but with her back against the other woman it was not easy to do so. Water splashed around and here and there were little kisses and hands touching each other. Eventually they left the tub because the water was cold again and, well, their was less water because of all the splashing. Holly stepped out first because she was leaning against Gail, she took one of the towels and wrapped it around herself. While Gail was stepping out of the tub Holly took the other towel so she was able to wrap it around Gail. The towel was around her body and a little over her head, Holly was holding the towel closed right at Gail's throat. Gail looked adorable according to Holly.

"I love you!" Holly said quietly and kissed Gail's nose.

"I love you to!"

And there it was, not planned, like she was planning on telling during cooking or dinner. It just bursted out and Holly surprised herself. "Move in with me?!"

"What?" Gail asked all surprised and not really believing what she finally heard.

"Move in with me? ... But only if you want of course. I mean"

But then Holly was cut of by a finger against her lips. "Shhh Hols, no rambling. And no crawling back or pretending this is not a big deal or I don't know. Just ask."

"Okay" Holly said and was followed by silence.  
Gail looked in Holly's eyes and smiled. Her heart was overwhelmed with love and happiness, Holly's heart on the other hand was racing like crazy. She had no idea how she had to take Gail's response. "But, I did ask... A-and what is your answer?"

"YES! My answer is YES! Of course!" This made Holly so, so happy and she grabbed Gail in a tight embrace. "I've been wondering when you were going to ask me, I've packed like weeks ago."

"You what now?" Holly pulled out of the embrace rather surprised.

"I'm already packed, and now you asked me, so tomorrow morning I'll bring my stuff over to unpack."

"Why didn't you ask?"

"Well this is your place." Gail said being all cool.

"And..." Holly gave Gail a sceptical look because she knew that was not really the full truth.

Gail knew Holly saw through her. "Okay, because I was afraid. I really want this but I wasn't sure you were willing to put up with my snark and grumpiness 24/7."

"Oh Gail, Of course I do! I really want this as well! And I love your snark and grumpiness, and besides there is a big bonus that comes along!"

"And that is?" Gail asked playing it cool again, trying to convince Holly she could take on any answer but secretly was afraid.

"I get your soft and loving side as well 24/7. Plus cuddles at nighttime, probably more sex, you not leaving your mess behind but now able to clean it up," This put a playful, horrified look on Gail's face, knowing she could not just come around and eat make a mess of the place and just leave. "cooking together, coming home to you and many, many more things." Gail leaned in and kissed Holly who smiled. They were so happy! Tomorrow they were going to move in together, this is a great way to start the weekend and well the rest of their lives.

Xxxx

Gail and Holly lived in Holly's house for two years before they bought a house together. It was a year after they got married. They wanted to buy a house together sooner, but Gail insisted on saving enough money so that they could buy a house that was in order and had a good location. Eventually the house they bought had three bedrooms, an office for Holly, an attic, a hallway that lead straight towards the dinning room, where on each end was the kitchen and living room. The backyard had a cute and colourful patio with a moroccan twist to it. The house was not to big but not to small either, you get the feeling of cosiness. Pictures, of Gail and Holly laughing, cuddling, kissing, with friends and family, of Leo and the kids from Holly's family, against the wall and on the cupboard, a big bookshelf in the living room full of Holly's books (and those are not the scientific ones). Cushions, blankets on the couch and candles on the coffee table. Gail always said they were Holly's and acted like she did not care if they were there or not, but she secretly loved them because it was romantic and if anyone ever found out she would totally die of embarrassment. Holly knew of course that Gail liked them but never mentioned it.  
They really loved their house and during the summer friends and family came over for barbecues or relaxing on the patio. Gail and Holly were really happy in their home, it was theirs and they were together.


	9. Chapter 9 Cabin fever

Chapter 9: Cabin fever

It was late september and Gail and Holly were dating for 7 months now. They already had been on a camping trip in July with the gang but now Gail's parents invited them to go to their cabin, enjoying the last rays of sun. Holly was rather nervous. She met the Pecks more then once, but never has she been in a cabin with her in laws for 7 days. And Gail's horrifying stories of when she was younger didn't really help. Gail of course exaggerated. She found it funny getting Holly all worked up, and thought it was totally adorable.  
Gail was still on shift and Holly was at her apartment getting ready. When Gail was done she went home to grab her stuff and to pick up Holly. When she arrived at Holly's she texted.

_Officer Peck 3:_ _'Doc, I'm at your place. Can't come up, eating cheese puffs.'_

_Lunchbox: 'Coming. And isn't it dangerous eating while your driving? Aren't you a cop? ;) xx'_

_Officer Peck 3: 'That's why I'm not coming up, so I can eat. Come on, the Pecks are waiting, less texting more packing.'_

Holly didn't text back she just came down and got in the car. "I was already done packing, just making a last check-up so I could leave in peace."

"Well, hello to you." Gail mocked because she wanted a kiss hello.

Holly leaned in and just before she kissed Gail, she whispered; "Hi, baby."

"Ready?" Gail asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Hol, don't be nervous. You met my parents a thousand times, and they really like you! I even think they like you better than they like me."

"It's not that. What if your mom says something mean towards you, I don't think I can keep quiet or what if she makes us do things like a dropping or.." Gail put her hand across Holly's mouth so she couldn't talk anymore.  
"Babe, I was just messing with you. She is not going to do that. Sometimes she will comment on things and she has a strong opinion but don't worry, it's a holiday for her as well. And besides, your there, so is my dad and Steve and my aunt and uncle come over for a visit as well. She'll be busy! Okay?"

"Okay" Holly said against Gail's hand and nodded. Gail smiled at her and first kissed her own hand like she was giving Holly a kiss, then she removed her hand and actually gave her a small sweet kiss.

"Let's go." and with that Gail started the engine.

Xxxx

Finally they arrived at the cabin; Gail her parents were already there.

"Hi sweety, how was the trip?" Elaine asked while she walked towards Gail.

While Elaine was being super nice and hugging Gail, Bill greeted Holly.

"Hi, Holly" Bill hugged her. "How was the ride?"

"It was good. No heavy traffic. How are you?"

"I'm great. Happy you guys arrived and later tonight when we are all around the dining table eating a steak, everything will be perfect. Let the holiday begin." He smiled.

Holly really likes Bill, he is always really happy to see the both of them and even tho he is a busy man, always working, he loves spending time with his family.  
Both Elaine and Gail walked towards the passenger side of the car. Bill wrapped his daughter in a tight hug and kissed her head. Elaine gave Holly a hug as well.

"Hello, Holly. How are you? It's been a while since I've seen you guys."

"Yes, long time. How are you?"

"Oh good, I'm happy to be here. I really love it here especially this time of year when the sun is still very hot but there are less people around the lake. It's nice and quiet."

The four of them walked towards the cabin. Bill took Holly's suitcase while Gail carried hers. As they walked in Gail whispered softly: "See, they like you better Doctor Stewart.", which made Holly laugh in response.  
Elaine took care of the beverages while Bill was on the back porch looking towards the lake. The porch of the cabin let straight to a peer over the water. Bill's dad made it himself.

Holly and Gail were in their room for the week unpacking. "It's really beautiful up here. And the cabin, wow! I think it is bigger than my house!"

"Yeah it is big. But every year the whole family comes up here so a lot of space is needed. Steve and I always played hide and seek with our cousins when we where younger. Sometimes it took hours before we found everyone."

"I can see that." Holly laid down the shirt she took out of her suitcase and on to the bed. She then walked over towards Gail and pulled her close by her waist. "I believe you had lot's of fun here when you were younger. And it wasn't like those horrifying stories you told me. Am I right?" Holly teased.

"No," Gail said shyly; "It was really fun. And we would swim all day while our parents were on the porch, jumping of the pier and sometimes we would walk in the woods and about 10 minutes later there are rocks to lie down on. Steve even made a swing from a tree there, just like I did when we went camping. I really loved it when we came up here. My parents were always really free and, yeah, like parents. They were there."

Holly smiled and gave Gail a little kiss. She felt kind of sad and happy all at ones when Gail told her those memories. Happy for the good times she had but sad for the fact that when the holiday was over, little Gail had to go back to an empty house with parents who worked day and night.

"I'm really glad that you wanted to come here. If your up to it I can show you all the nice and cool things."

"I would really love that babe!" Holly said and leaned in again to give her girlfriend a kiss. Gail wanted to deepen the kiss but they were interrupted by some shouting and the honking of a car. "I guess your brother has arrived."

"Yeah, I guess so." Gail said annoyed because they got interrupted. 'It is going to be like this all week' she thought.

Gail and Holly joined the rest for a greeting. As soon as Leo saw Gail and Holly, who were walking hand in hand towards the car, Leo ran over. "Aunt Gail, Aunt Holly!" He yelled, and Holly kind of got surprised by his words. Leo took a little jump and grabbed both Gail and Holly at the same time in a big hug. "Hi, kiddo! I've missed you!" Gail said.

"I've missed you guys to!" Leo let go and was now standing in front of the women. He started talking about swimming and mountain biking while Steve, his parents and Traci were unpacking the car. While the three of them were talking Traci came over and kissed both Holly and Gail on the cheek not interrupting the conversation. Steve just said "Hi" to Gail and hit her head teasing her while he gave Holly a kiss on the cheek. Gail turned her head and yelled "I'll get you later Steven Oswald Peck." before turning back to Leo listening to his plans for the week. A couple of minutes later Traci called Leo to unpack his stuff. Gail turned towards Holly and took her other hand as well. "So, aunt Holly huh?" She winked.

"Yeah, apparently. He kind of surprised me there. I did not know what to say to that." Holly really did not know what to say. She wasn't sure if Gail liked it or not. They were dating for a while now but being called an aunt really was a big step.

"He really likes you, especially after the camping trip. When I took him to the park the other month he told me that he really liked you."

"I like him to. He's a really nice and polite kid. Traci did a good job."

"Yeah she did. And I'm really happy that you guys get along so well. Leo and Traci are my family, even before she was dating my stupid brother." which made Holly laugh.

"I'm happy for that, I can see they mean a lot to you. You and Leo are very cute together."

"Holly! I told you before, we are not cute. I don't do cute and Leo is just way to cool to be cute. No more cute!"

"Right, how could I forget!" Holly teased Gail and let go of one hand and pulled her girlfriend towards the cabin. Then she whispered for Gail to hear; "But still, I think you are cute even if you won't admit it." Gail just glared at Holly pretending to not like it but secretly she loved it that Holly found her cute.

That night the family had a great meal and sat on the back porch watching stars and telling stories. It was mostly Steve who told stories about him and Gail. Lot's of stories made everybody laugh. Elaine even showed some pictures to Traci and Holly of their holidays at the cabin. Holly was really happy and got all warm inside seeing a little Gail laughing in all those pictures. And when she looked over towards her girlfriend see saw her glowing.

Xxxx

The next morning Elaine abruptly opened Gail and Holly's bedroom door. "Wake up you two, breakfast is ready! Be down in 5." And with a loud 'bang' the door was closed. Holly was startled and Gail just briefly looked up, growled and closed her eyes again resting her head back on her pillow. "We better get up, she's not kidding'." Gail said with a tired voice.

"Yeah, I figured. Is it always like this?"

"Her waking us up with a bang? Yep! Always." Gail turned around facing Holly. "And she is not joking about the 5 minutes. She will hold it against us all day if we are not on time."

"Oh, now I definitely don't want to be late." As Holly removed the blanket and wanted to get up, Gail grabbed her and pulled Holly on top of her.

"First I want my morning kiss Lunchbox."

"Oh how could I forget?" Holly teased and gave a quick peck. "Oh right, your mom barging in. Thank god we didn't sleep naked."

"Whatever!" Gail said, not willing to admit Holly was right about the not sleeping naked which she wanted to do last night, and pulled Holly in by the neck and kissed her again. This time she deepened the kiss by first pulling at Holly's lower lip with her teeth, which made Holly open her mouth. This way Gail could slip in her tongue. Holly moaned at the feeling and sneaked one hand under Gail's top palming and kneading her breast. Tongues were moving against each other and both woman were starting to move their body's up and down. Holly sneaked her knee in between Gail's legs and pushed against her. Gail had to pull out of the kiss to breath; "Oh, Hol!" she moaned and whispered; "We can't do this right now.".

"I want you!" Holly replied.

"I want you to!" and Gail grabbed Holly her ass so she could get more pressure from Holly and was able herself to put more pressure against Holly with her knee she placed in between Holly's legs. The kissing and touching continued until their was a loud knock on the door that startled both woman and quickly made Holly role of Gail. "Stop what you guys are doing and come for breakfast. Only 2 minutes left! Hurry, Hurry!" Steve yelled. Gail pulled her pillow over her head while she was still laying on her back. She said some things about Steve and Elaine but Holly could not understand a word, Holly knew she was letting out her frustrations. Holly pulled the pillow a little off Gail so she was able to kiss her cheek. "Come on, let's go before we try to finish what we started and get someone else to come in the room and make it even more awkward than it already is." And with that Holly got up and out of bed.

"Good morning you two!" Bill said really happy when the couple came in the kitchen.

"Morning dad." Gail walked over kissed her dad's head and went to the coffee machine. Holly sat down at the table with the rest and started to prepare a sandwich for Gail with cheese on it, just the way Gail liked it. Then she prepared a sandwich of her own. As Gail sat down with two coffees for her and Holly she took her plate and smiled towards the doctor. "Thanks." She said and gave Holly a peck on the lips. The family ate their breakfast and listened to Leo talking about school after Elaine asked about it. When everybody was finished, dressed up and the plates and kitchen were cleaned up they all left towards the cars for a drive around the lake and a stop at the village for some shopping at the supermarket for a barbecue that evening. They ate lunch at the diner were they would eat every time they got up there when they were at the cabin. Gail and Steve ordered their usual, the homemade hamburger with fries. Bill took a chicken sandwich, Traci took the special of the day, while Leo was eating the kids burger. Elaine and Holly both had a salad. Holly also ordered some homemade apple pie with two forks, because she knew Gail would want some. In the afternoon they walked around the village. When they returned they had a lovely barbecue.

Xxxx

On the third day Holly went for a jog while Gail was still sleeping. When Holly returned, Elaine and Bill sat on the back porch sipping coffee. "Good morning Holly." Bill greeted her. "Morning" Holly replied.

"How was your run?" Elaine asked.

"It was good. It is really beautiful up here, makes the running more pleasant."

"Yes, we really love this place. It's peaceful." Gail's mother replied.

The three of them heard the door open and there was Gail wrapped in her blanket looking really grumpy. "Here you are, I woke up and you were gone. I thought we were going to sleep in?"

"Yeah well, I woke up and couldn't sleep anymore. Sorry." Holly said while she walked towards Gail. When Gail was about to say something back Elaine interrupted her. "Gail, the blanket! Watch out before it gets dirt or something on it. And go take a shower, you look like a mess."

"Well thanks and good morning to you too mother" Gail said rather annoyed.

"Come on, let's get that shower up and running." Holly tried to calm the both of them.

The two woman went towards their room. They took a shower, semi together. First Holly jumped under the stream of water while Gail put the blanket back on the bed and went to look for clothes. After that Gail joined Holly and they kissed for a bit but they both knew everybody was up and so Holly left the shower.

The family rented a boat that day and went on a fishing trip. Gail was bored and worried about getting sunburned, Elaine was enjoying the sun and Bill and Steve were having fun fishing. Traci and Holly were helping Leo with fishing. In the afternoon Gail and Leo jumped off the boat and went for a swim. When they were near some rocks sticking out of the water they could see the bottom of the lake and started looking for beautiful, little rocks and stones. About an hour later Steve, Traci and Holly joined them while Elaine took pictures. The five swimmers were splashing around, laughing and enjoying themselves. When it was around five o'clock they had to go back. Holly offered to cook and while everybody was getting changed or a shower, doing something, the couple prepared dinner. "Babe, can you help me find a cooking pot for the pasta and one for the asparagus?"

"Sure thing." Gail answered while she took the pot for Holly. They were making a pasta with white and green asparagus, sun dried tomatoes, spinach, grilled eggplants and zucchinis, pine nuts and a tomato sauce (Gail had a pesto sauce instead). On top of it all would come slices of steak with parmesan. "I'll start chopping the vegetables, good?"

"Thanks." Holly replied while she took the two pots. "Yeah sure, you do that. We can grill them together afterwards."

Halfway done and Steve joined them in the kitchen. "Wow Holly, this really smells great! Good job!"

"Thanks!"

"Uh-hum!" Gail cleared her throat, not liking it one bit that Steve did not recognize her work as well. Steve just ignored his sister. Holly saw the look on Gail's face and complimented her girlfriend.

"Well Steve, the recipe is from Gail and we did everything together. Teamwork it is!" And with that Holly kissed Gail's cheek while she walked passed her towards the stove to stir the pasta.

"Gail? This Gail?"

"Yeah, this Gail!" Gail replied.

"She had some practice." Holly told Steve. "When we have time we cook together. It's relaxing."

"When did you get so domestic sis?"

"Oh, shut up Steve!" And Gail pushed Steve out of the kitchen so she could go on with the cooking. "Hol, don't share that kind of information with my brother I have a reputation to maintain" Gail winked. And Holly just laughed and ignored that.

The meal was wonderful and everybody loved it. Gail had put some Tabasco on Steve's pasta to get back at him. He still liked the pasta but found it really spicy which made him sweat a bit.

Xxxx

The next day Gail and Holly left the group to go and explore the area by themselves. Gail showed Holly all the nice spots and told lot's of stories of when she was younger. Holly found this the most pleasant day out of the whole week. Gail was relaxed and shared a lot of memories with her. Normally Gail wasn't a big talker but today she talked the most out of the two of them. Holly already knew Gail, she knew what to do when she was grumpy or sad or was hungover, she knew when to cuddle Gail and when not to. She knew Gail's facial expressions and those meanings, she knew she was loyal and competitive and could snark. But now she got to know more about Gail growing up, about her life. After their walk around the lake and in the woods, they had a picknick near the water. They ate and cuddled. Gail made a hairband out of flowers for Holly to wear. In the afternoon they went swimming and sunbathing. They really enjoyed their day together, relaxing, doing nothing, just being there with each other. Before dinner time they went back to the cabin to change. Holly whore a black chiffon dress with golden sequins on the shoulders and a golden, little belt around her waist. Gail had a black, high skirt with a white blouse tucked in the skirt and red pumps and a red necklace. They both looked stunning. "Wow! You guys look beautiful! Mom look!" Leo called out. "Yes, they look beautiful" Traci confirmed.

"Oh Gail, you cleaned up nice! And look at you, Holly! You both look good together, why don't I get my camera." Elaine said and started looking for her Canon. Gail her eyes grew bigger at the word 'camera', she doesn't like to be in front of it. Holly took her hand and squeezed to reassure her, she really loved the fact that they looked nice and that Elaine wanted to take pictures of them. After the pictures the couple left to go and eat at a restaurant. Gail picked the place and it was really romantic. She would of course deny it for the world. The restaurant was on a hill and had a terrace that was like 4 meters above the water, lights and candles everywhere and you could see bonfires and cottages around the lake. The view was stunning. The both of them enjoyed their meal and they really took time for each other, talking, laughing, teasing, holding hands and sharing food. They got home around 01:15 and everybody was sound asleep. They crawled in their bed and cuddled for a while before drifting of.

Xxxx

It was day five and Elaine's sister Kate arrived with her husband Phillipe. Gail introduced Holly, while Steve told them all about Traci and Leo. While everybody was hanging around the cottage, swimming, reading and playing games, Elaine and Kate chatted the whole day. They needed some catching up to do. In the evening they put on the barbecue and after dinner Bill, Leo and Phill gathered rocks and digged a little hole in the ground so they could prepare a bonfire for the day after. That next day the cabin became even more crowded when Gail's cousin Laura, her husband Jake and their 8 months old daughter Emma arrived. In the afternoon Elaine and Kate stayed at the cabin resuming their chitchat, while the rest went cycling. They went to the top of the highest hill were they could see all over the lake. When they arrived at a river that debouched in the lake, Leo asked if they could rent a canoe as he saw others in one on the river. Laura, Jake and their daughter, Bill and Phillipe agreed on cycling back to the cabin while the rest left their rented bikes at the boat centre (it was one of the drop offs for bikes) and rented a canoe. They were told to leave the canoe at the information centre afterwards near the cabin.  
Steve, Traci and Leo were in one canoe and Holly and Gail in an other. While Steve and his canoe was slowly going over the water, enjoying nature and talking; Gail sat in between and against Holly who had to do all the paddling.

"Mmmm, this is nice!"

"Yup, very nice" Holly said sarcastic with a red and sweaty face from all the paddling.

"It's so relaxing, being here together and the nature is beautiful."

"Yeah relaxing, just the word I was looking for." Holly puffed. Gail found Holly's reaction quite strange. It was so nice up here and she was being sarcastic. Then she looked up and saw Holly's red face. "Oh, your doing all the paddling!" Gail got up and started paddling really fast.

"Well yes! What did you think, the canoe moved by itself?" Holly mocked.

"I thought we went along with the stream. I'm sorry babe!" Gail started paddling even faster because she felt a bit guilty letting Holly do all the work for the last 20 minutes.

"Gail, relax. It's not a race."

"Yeah well, I'm making up for the not paddling."

"It's okay, if I think of it it's rather funny. You really had no idea. But it does help if you paddle along." Holly winked when Gail looked back. She smiled and leaned in to get a small kiss from Holly.

When they arrived at the cabin everybody was waiting at the pier. Elaine and Kate had prepared dinner and afterwards Steve and Gail returned the canoes at the information centre. Holly stayed at the cabin and was talking with Laura, Elaine, Kate and Traci while she had little Emma on her lap. Leo, Phillipe, Bill and Jake were lighting the campfire they prepared the night before. When Steve and Gail had returned after an hour, they made a pitstop at the diner for some milkshakes, everybody gathered around the fire. Gail and Holly sat on a log and when Gail saw that Holly was cold, even tho they were close to the fire, she got up and went inside to get a blanket from the couch. When she returned, Gail wrapped her arm around Holly with the blanket around the both of them. After an hour or so Gail got tired and rested her head on Holly's shoulder and had her closest leg over Holly her leg while Holly was rubbing the thigh of Gail's leg that was over hers. When it was 23:00 Traci got up to get Leo to bed, it was way past his bedtime. The group followed.

The seventh day arrived and Gail and Holly would leave after dinner. They went for a walk with Elaine and Bill. Elaine and Holly were up front while Gail and Bill walked behind them.

"She's a catch Gail!"

"Yes she is!" Gail smiled.

"You look really happy."

"I am, dad! She makes me happy."

"I can see that. Every time she walks in the room you start glowing." Gail smiled shyly at that. After some silence Bill started talking again. "And it seems that your mother likes her as well."

"Has she said anything?" Gail wondered.

"No, actually she didn't. But believe me, that's a good thing."

"I guess so."

"I know so." Bill said with a huge smile on his face.

The four of them continued their walk and ate at a little bistro next to the lake. When they finished they continued their walk. This time Gail and Holly walked up front holding hands. Bill had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder and they both looked at their daughter who was laughing and talking with her girlfriend. They could hear them talking but not understand a word, then all of a sudden they heard Holly yell while Gail was laughing really loud. "Oh no, you didn't Abigail Peck!"  
And with that Gail started running away and Holly followed. "You know I'm faster!" She yelled after Gail who was still giggling. Holly was able to catch Gail and started tickling her. Gail tried to grab Holly her hands and succeeded. Gail held Holly's hand around Holly's back. The two woman were standing against each other, trying to control their breathing from the laughing and running. When their breathing was under control they just stared in each others eyes and Gail leaned in to kiss Holly. While Gail kissed Holly she loosened her grip. Holly lifted her hands and cupped Gail's face which made Gail smile into the kiss. Holly knew that Gail was going to deepen the kiss but she pulled back right before, Elaine and Bill were still there. Holly rubbed Gail's arms up and down before she grabbed her hand again. "Come on, let's go slacker!"

"What? Me? Your the one who..." And with that they started walking and teasing each other again.

When they arrived back at the cabin, Elaine and Bill joined the rest to prepare dinner while Gail and Holly went packing. After dinner Gail started to put their things in the car. When she came back towards the back porch she saw Holly standing at the end of the pier looking at the sunset. Gail walked over and slit her arms across Holly's waist and let her hands rest on her stomach. "Whatcha doin'?" Gail asked and kissed Holly's neck.

"The sunset is gorgeous!" Holly replied. "It's just really beautiful here Gail! I had a great time! Thanks for bringing me here."

"Your welcome. I'm actually really happy that I got to show you this place, I love it here."

Holly smiled and turned her face so she could give a small kiss. The both of them just stood there for a while, enjoying the sunset, each other and their last moments of quiet and peace before going back to the city. They would definitely come back next year.

Xxxx


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting the parents

Chapter 10 : Meeting the parents

Part 1:

Gail and Holly were back together after the misunderstanding at The Penny. They were dating for two months now and things were really serious. Holly knew how Gail felt and vise versa. Gail and Holly's friends knew they were back together and that was enough for now, until...

"Gail, sweetheart! Why haven't you called me?" Elaine interrupted Gail's conversation with Chris. "Hi, Craig. Can you give us a minute please."

"Hello, superintendent Peck. No, problem. Have a nice day." Chris said before rapidly walking away.

"Chris, mom, it's Chris." Gail said rather annoyed.

"So how come I haven't heard from you in a while?"

"Sorry mom, super busy. But hey," Gail started while trying to walk away "I will call you later. So.."

"No Gail!" Elaine interrupted. "I looked at your schedule and you have your lunch break. I brought sushi, so let's go." Gail started to get really nervous, Holly was coming over to have lunch together and her phone was in her locker.

"Okay, but first let me go get my phone. I will be right back."

"No, Gail. You are not getting away. I know you. You can look at your phone later. It's not like you really need a phone, you never return any calls or messages anyway." And with that answer Gail knew she lost. Elaine had her backed up in a corner. Gail followed Elaine towards the dining room of the precinct.

Holly entered the building and went to look for Gail. She brought pad thai from the restaurant near the morgue that Gail loved so much. When she walked towards the dining room of 15 division she saw Gail sitting at a table trough the open door of the room.

"Well hello there gorgeous!" Holly said towards Gail not noticing Elaine. She thought Gail was alone in the room because she saw Chris, Andy, Dov, Chloe and Nick at the diner down the street. Gail's eyes grew bigger and she turned red. When Holly walked in the room she saw that Gail had company.

"Doctor Stewart, hi!" Gail said while standing up. Holly her face turned red, just like Gail's had.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. I thought you were alone."

"That is ok Doctor Stewart. I was just visiting my daughter. Would you like to join us?" Holly saw that Gail was really nervous and thought it was best to decline, even she wasn't ready to meet the famous Elaine Peck without any preparations. Of course they knew each other true work but they never met on a personal matter.

"Oh thank you, but I didn't mean to interrupt. I better get going."

"You are not interrupting Doctor. Please, join us. I insist." Elaine gave both woman a look that made it impossible for Holly to decline. Holly joined both woman and they talked about cases they were working on, well actually it was Elaine who talked and asked about cases Holly was working on. After half an hour their break was over and Elaine had to say goodbye as well to go to a meeting.

"Well, the sushi was lovely but I have to go to my meeting now. Gail, don't be a stranger. It is polite to call someone back, I think I raised you better than that. And Doctor Stewart it was nice seeing you again and seeing you during a break. We always meet under not so pleasant circumstances." Elaine started walking away but right before she left the room she turned around again towards Gail and Holly who were still very uncomfortable. "Oh and Gail, dinner this sunday. Bring Doctor Stewart so we can meet properly."

"Huh." Was all that came out of Gail's mouth. "I... We... Yes?"

"Yes indeed. I think it would be nice to meet your girlfriend properly. Don't you think?"

"Yeah? Uhm..., yes mother." Gail was startled.

"You didn't think I knew, Gail? I'm your mother and superintendent, I know everything my dear." Elaine turned back around and walked away. "Bye girls, see you on sunday!" Holly and Gail heard from the hall. The both of them were surprised that Elaine knew and invited Holly over for dinner. Gail never expected this!

Xxxx

It was sunday and Gail had slept over. Holly was nervous but not really that nervous, it was more like a healthy 'I am meeting the parents' kind of dose. Gail was also a bit nervous but this was because she wanted Holly to like her afterwards.

"So, are you ready?" Gail asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I think so. But are you?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine." Gail said looking away. Holly did not believe a word Gail was saying and walked over taking Gail's hands in her own, stroking her thumbs over Gail's wrists.

"Gail, look at me." Holly said really sweet. "We'll be fine. Let's just go over and answer the questions. We have each other, right?!"

"Right." Gail said really quiet. Holly gave Gail a look, which said Gail had to continue speaking because she was not believing a word she was saying. "I'm just scared, not because you won't impress them or something. I am sure they will love you and your résumé, but.." Gail hesitated. "What if..."

"What if what, babe?" Holly tightened her grip around Gail's hands to reassure her.

"What if you won't like _me_ anymore afterwards? I mean, they will tell stuff and my family is intense. What if you don't want that in your life?" Gail looked at Holly with tears in her puppy eyes.

"Gail, I really want to be with you. And we all have our demons and we all have a past. I'm not perfect either. Please believe me when I say nobody can change my mind about you. Besides I know your mother from work and I prepared a little. It is for a fact that 'work' is a topic were you can distract her with. So if she is too much for one of us, we'll just change the subject. Okay?"

"Okay." Gail answered a little more surely.

"You believe me?" Holly smiled towards Gail and bumped her shoulder against her.

"Yes, I do" Gail laughed and leaned in to kiss Holly.

"And I thought I was the one that was suppose to be nervous!"

"You're not nervous?"

"Oh I am, you even made me more nervous. Thanks for that Peck!"

"Well, because of your nice words I'm not that nervous anymore. So thank you!" Gail winked.

"Glad to be at your service madame!" Holly said with a British accent and took a bow, this made Gail laugh even louder.

"Come on doofus, let's see how your accent is once we get at my parents house."

"Not helping!" Holly squeezed Gail at her waist, this made Gail pull out of their embrace and giggle. She took Holly's jacket and threw it at her, pulled on her own jacket and took the keys.

When they arrived Elaine opened the door and invited them in.

"Oh hello dear!" She gave Gail a kiss on the cheek. "And it is nice to see you again Doctor Stewart." Elaine reached out her hand to say hello.

"Holly, you can call me Holly. It is nice to see you again." Holly took Elaine's hand.

"Come on in, Bill is in the living room." Gail took Holly's hand and pulled her towards the living room after Elaine took the couple's jacket.

"Hi dad."

"Gail! Hi, you're here. It is so good to see you." Bill stood and hugged his daughter. "You look beautiful honey!"

"Thanks!" Gail removed herself from the embrace. "Dad, I would like to introduce you to Holly. Hol, this is Bill. Dad this is Holly, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you sir." Holly offered her hand but got pulled into her own embrace instead. While Bill hugged Holly, he looked over towards Gail and gave her a look that said he was impressed.

"Sit down please." And the women did so. "Would you like something to drink? Elaine made Sangria, apparently we are eating and drinking Spanish things tonight."

"Mmm" The ladies hummed.

"Well, I'll have some please." Holly said really polite.

"Me too."

As Bill went to get the drinks, Elaine arrived with some tapas; patatas bravas, olives, shrimps with a garlic sauce, pan con tomate and some tortilla chips with guacamole.

"Wow that looks good mom? Who made it?"

"Well I did Gail, you sound surprised."

"Your not really the cooking type, so yeah."

"Well, this is a special occasion. It isn't everyday we have a doctor over." This made Holly a little uncomfortable because she saw more of herself than just being a doctor. And after their fight at The Penny she really did not like to be referred to as only that, like that defines who she is. Gail saw Holly's discomfort and took her hand, entwined their fingers and laid their hands on her lap.

"So Holly, where did you go to school? I mean where are you from? Tell us please?" Bill questioned really wanting to get to know Holly, while handing over their drinks.

"I'm from Wakefield, it's a 30 minute drive from Ottawa. I went to school there until I was fourteen. I was a really smart kid and was able to skip two classes. My parents asked me if I wanted a challenge and go to a school in the city because I was a really curious and studious kid. That idea sounded really great so I proceeded school there, Lisgar actually. It had the best science programs at the time." The Pecks were listening with full attention. Elaine was really impressed, Bill thought Holly sounded nice, smart, honest and eager to learn. And Gail she kind of knew some of the things allready but was impressed with how wonderful Holly really is and really happy that her parents seem to like her girlfriend. Holly did look really great on paper but she was also more than that, she was genuinely a good person at heart. Gail hoped her parents could see that as well, but she had no doubt about that. "Afterwards," Holly continued, not knowing where to stop because let's face it Bill's question was kind of general; "I was excepted into McGill where I studied medicine and after that I chose to study anatomic pathology for three years followed by one year of forensic pathology."

"Wow Holly that is something. I'm really impressed. Why haven't you met Gail sooner, who knows what she would have learned." This made Holly squeeze Gail's hand, letting her know she did not care about anything Elaine was saying about her.

"I was always eager to learn, miss Peck. Never really did anything else but study. And you can see that as a good and a bad thing." This made Elaine wonder what was so wrong with that.

"How come Holly?" Bill asked.

"Well you see, while I was studying at home there was always something I was missing. Some of our great family stories don't involve me because I was upstairs reading a book or writing a paper. I'm really happy where I am today and I love my job but looking back I would have wanted to be a bit more of a bigger part in personal gatherings and memories."

"Oh well, you can make that happen now." Elaine said and quickly changed the subject to ignore Holly's response, she really did not get Holly at all. "So, McGill that's Montreal. Does this mean you speak french as well?"

"Yes, yes I do. We even spoke it at home when we were little."

"With your parents and siblings?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, my mom is from Wakefield and my dad from Ottawa. While me and my siblings grew up my mother talked French and my dad English."

"Gail loves speaking languages as well, but she does not get that from us." Bill joked but Elaine was not at all pleased with it.

"And how many siblings do you have?" Elaine asked after giving Bill an angry look.

"I have an eight year older sister Sarah, she is married and has three kids. Jeffrey is my one year older brother he has two babies of his own."

"That's really nice, and how old are your nieces and nephews?" Bill asked. He really loves kids.

"Well my sister has two boys, Finn he's twelve and James four, Maia is the middle one she is seven.

My brother's kids are two and one, Nathan and Bella. I'm Maia's godmother."

"That's great, it seems like you have a lovely family."

"Thank you sir."

"And where do they live exactly?" Elaine asked.

"As if you don't know that already mother." Gail interrupted.

"Well Gail, I must admit I did look up a few things about Holly because you weren't telling us anything. But this might come as a shock to you, I did not tell any of this information to your dad because he wanted to find out himself and I only looked briefly, not in detail. So we don't really know everything." 'Okay' Gail mouthed. And looked at Holly with an apologetic look for her parents questioning. Holly smiled to reassure Gail and continued speaking. "My sister and her husband Lukas live in Toronto as well, my brother lives in Washington D.C. because of his job and my parents are still at Wakefield but thinking about moving here to be closer to us. My mom is a little hesitant because she has lived there her whole life but she just wants to be closer to her grandchildren so they are looking at apartments and houses."

"Well I'll give you a list of suitable and safe neighborhoods."

"T-thank you" Holly got all surprised by the offer Elaine made. And Gail just knew this was a way for Elaine to butt in Holly's life. After half an hour more of questioning dinner was ready. This time there was just random chit chat and even a couple of stories were told about little Gail and Steve. Elaine promised to show pictures the next time Holly would come over. After dinner, Gail and Holly helped cleaning up while Bill went back to the living room for a scotch. When the cleaning up was done Holly went to the bathroom. All of a sudden, while Holly was washing her hands, the door opened and she was startled.

"Gail! What are you doing here. What about your parents?!" Holly panicked wanting to make a good impression. Gail walked over and pulled Holly in by her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Relax babe, I told my parents I was getting something from my old room." Gail resumed her kissing actions.

"Right, like they would believe that."

"Hol, my parents are great cops but when it comes to their kids they can be really naïve. And besides they are talking about a case, so they will not notice that we are gone." With that Holly relax a little but Gail could still feel some tension. "They really like you, you know." Gail stated to try and reassurance her girlfriend.

"Really?" Holly looked sheepishly at Gail.

"Really." Gail said and kissed Holly on her lips. The kiss was slow and sweet but still fierce enough to let Holly know she was telling the truth. "My mom calls you Holly," this made Holly all confused; "my dad is a sucker for kids and family so you scored some points there and my mom is impressed with your degrees. Plus your polite and you even had seconds at dinner. I'm sure they think you're great." This made Holly smile and kiss Gail in return. Gail could feel that Holly relaxed because her shoulders dropped and was now holding Gail by her waist as well. This made Gail drop one hand over Holly's stomach and under her shirt. While she did that she turned them around and pushed Holly against the door, still kissing each other, but now the kisses got heated and tongues were moving against each other. Holly gripped Gail harder by her waist to get her closer, this made Gail slip her knee in between Holly's legs to put some pressure. Holly pulled out of the kiss so she could breath and moan. Gail just continued to kiss Holly's neck and collarbone. "Babe... Baby... we... we have to stop." Holly tried to say. Gail just shook her head 'no' and kept kissing and touching Holly. "Gail, we're at your parents." But Gail just kept kissing her. Holly was so turned on but was also scared of getting caught. Gail could feel that Holly tensed a little again.

"Can I please take you home so I can make love to you?" Gail practically begged when she stopped kissing Holly.

"Oh, yes please!" Holly couldn't be any faster. She took Gail by the hand and pulled her into the living room. The couple announced that they were going home because they both had to work early. Elaine thought that was wise. Be well rested for the job, but what she didn't know was that they would not have any rest at all that night.

Part 2:

Holly her parents still live in Wakefield but flew over to look at some houses so they could be closer to their family. Gail and Holly were dating for about four months now. Gail had already met Sarah and her family. She saw Jeffrey a couple of times over Skype.

Holly had taken the day off to clean her Gail-messy house and to pick up her parents from the airport at 11:15. Gail had an early shift and she would meet Holly and her parents afterwards.

Holly was showing her mom the latest article she had written while her dad was preparing lunch. He was a hobby cook and made his famous quiche and salad. All of a sudden Holly heard the doorbell. She was not expecting anyone except Gail but she had her own key now.

"Gail?" Holly said very surprised.

"Hi" Gail said a little shy. "I did not know if it was appropriate to use my key."

"Of course it would babe!" Holly stated and leaned in to give Gail a kiss hello. Gail liked it that Holly kissed her because it showed her that affection in front of her parents was no problem but she was also a little bit nervous, a lot actually. "So are these for me?" Holly asked pointing at the flowers Gail was holding.

"Actually no," Gail said as she walked past Holly. "these are for your mother, you just have to satisfy with my presence." Which made Holly smile. Holly's parents had to laugh as well. Gail gave Anne the flowers and introduced herself giving her hand. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Gail, Gail Peck."

"Hi dear, it is lovely to finally meet you. Call me Anne, and the chef in the kitchen is my husband Daniel."

"Nice to meet you sir." Gail waved.

"Nice to meet you to. So, Gail."

"Uhuh" She hummed and wondered.

"Where is my present?" Daniel asked.

"Uh.. uh.. I.. Well, uhm" Gail was surprised and didn't know how to reply. Holly just shook her head, slapped her dad on the arm with the towel that was lying on the kitchen island and walked towards Gail. "Don't mind him, he's only joking." Everybody laughed and Gail finally released that breath she was holding.

The four of them had lunch and Gail even liked the salad, after lunch they went to look at some houses and apartments. There was one townhouse in the same neighborhood were Holly lived that they really liked and were going to place a bid. Gail would have hated it if her parents would move to the same area but Holly, she loved it. Gail could see that they were really close. After looking at the real estates Gail and Holly showed Anne and Daniel around Toronto. They had been there before but every visit they wanted to spent time with their family so every time they would come over one of their children would lead them around in a new part of the city. While walking around, Gail and Holly were holding hands and Gail really felt comfortable doing so and being around Holly's parents. She could see a lot of resemblances and saw were Holly got her kindness and natural beauty from. Later that night, Daniel wanted to treat dinner so they went to a small, local restaurant. Holly ordered something without tomatoes because she knew Gail would join her after she would be done with her food. She was right, Gail felt comfortable enough to keep her eating habits, although she had some etiquette this time. When it was 22 o'clock Gail said her goodbyes when they were outside the restaurant, her apartment was the other way.

"Oh Gail, please stay. You don't have to go home because of us, we may be old but we are not old fashioned, you can stay with Holly." Anne said.

"Thank you, but I have an early shift tomorrow. Get up at 04:00, start at 05:00 and I really don't want to wake you guys. I'm pretty grumpy in the morning and a lot tends to go wrong so early, don't want to bother you with that."

"You wouldn't bother us. But a good night of rest is needed of course when you have to work."

"Yes, got to be sharp for the job."

"It was lovely to meet you Gail" Daniel said and gave Gail a kiss on the cheek.

"It was nice to meet you two as well. Thanks for dinner."

"Your welcome!" Anne said while going in for a hug; "Will you come join us tomorrow or the day after? We will be leaving in two days."

"Sure why not. I will call Holly to arrange something."

"We would love that!" Anne said really happy that Gail would want to meet up again before they would leave. Anne and Daniel stepped sideways so Holly could now approach Gail to say goodbye.

"So call me after shift?" Holly asked while grabbing Gail's hand.

"Yes, I'll call you. Don't forget to text me later to let me know if you guys got home safely."

"I will officer, I will." Holly laughed and Gail leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. "Good!" Gail said in between kisses.

"Night babe." Holly said while leaning in for one last small kiss. The three of them left and the whole way Anne and Daniel talked about the day they had with Gail. They really loved her. They thought she was a good match for Holly and was a fierce one, someone that would take care of their daughter and loved her for who she was. Later when they arrived at Holly's townhouse she texted Gail.

_Lunchbox: We got home safely officer. My parents talked about you all the way back. They really like you and hope to see you again before they leave. You scored some major points there! Xx_

_Officer Peck 3: Ah good to hear! I really liked your parents as well, they are nice, made me feel welcome. So those points, can I exchange them for something? ^^ x_

_Lunchbox: You sure can!_

_Officer Peck 3: For?_

_Lunchbox: Well next time we're alone when my parents are gone you will find out! ;)_

_Officer Peck 3: Not fair Stewart! That's like forever! :(_

_Lunchbox: Two days is not forever Gail. Besides it makes it all the more exciting and if you keep being a good girl your score will go up! :D_

_Officer Peck 3: Oh believe me, I'll be a good girl now! ;)_

_Lunchbox: Well I'm really looking forward to it. Call me tomorrow? Good night! I miss you already! Sweet dreams! XX_

_Officer Peck 3: Me too! I'll call straight after shift. Sleep well Holls. Miss you to! Kiss x_


	11. Chapter 11 Drunken times

Chapter 11: Drunken times

Gail tells Holly she is beautiful:

Gail and Holly recently got back together as in 10 days ago. They talked and told each other how they felt. In the beginning they had to reconnect again, but just a little. They had to explore each other again and that included a lot of nerves and adrenaline. After shift, Dov invited Gail to the Penny.

"Come on Gail, let's go!" He said while grabbing her by her arm. This startled Gail who just walked out of the locker room.

"Huh, where to?"

"The Penny, we have to celebrate!"

"Oh because?" She said while pulling a face that said not interested.

"Well, lot's of things actually. Chloe is divorced, everything is in order now; Chris being off drugs for a week and getting a grasp of his life again and of course you being back with your doctor! So as I said, LET'S GO!" He yelled the latter.

"I don't know Dov," Gail tried to pull out of Dov's grasp. "I'm not really in the mood, just want to go home."

"Nope, not happening. And I know for a fact that Holly has to work late. I had to go to the lab this afternoon and she told me. We agreed that she will pick you up at the Penny. And besides it's friday."

"And how come my girlfriend did not mention anything to me about going to the Penny?"

"Well, I kind of asked her so you couldn't sneak out or avoid me... And we barely see each other, come on. Please Gail. Just a couple of drinks, hanging out, playing darts or something." Dov pouted and tried his hardest to look cute so Gail could not say 'no'. "Okay, alright. I'll come, whatever. But your buying the first couple of rounds!"

Gail wasn't really in the mood for drinks, she wanted to go home and invite Holly over and just have a nice night together. But the Penny it was. After 3 beers and 2 rum and cokes she noticed she was getting a little lightheaded but didn't really care and kept on drinking, she was having a good time after all. Oliver, Steve, Chloe and Nick were playing pool while Dov had just requested a song for Andy, Traci and Gail to sing. Dov was able to persuade the barman to opening the stage and setting up the karaoke system.

The gang arrived at the Penny around 21:00 and it was now 00:25 when Holly arrived. When she got in, she could see that almost everybody was drunk. There was a lot of dancing going on, people talking really loud because of the karaoke, lot's of people by the bar waiting for drinks, a cue for the bathroom, ... She saw Dov waving to come closer, and she did.

Once Holly stood in front of him, he greeted her with a voice that changed with every word, from singing to yelling, high and low. "HOLLY! Doctor STEWART, Gail's friend, Gail's GIRLFRIEND, forensic pathologist ..." Dov wanted to continue when Holly just looked at him with a huge smile on her face but interrupted him. "Yeah, that's me Dov. Thanks, I guess."

"I'm happy you are here! Now everybody is here and we can go and P AR TYYY!" He yelled.

"Happy to be here." She said a bit shy, but she liked the fact that Dov made her feel very welcome even after everything that happened between Gail and her. In fact this would be the first time to come back to the Penny. So she was kind of nervous going in. But Dov and his greeting, made her forget.

"So, beer is that fine?"

"Yeah, thanks." she said while excepting the drink from Dov. He turned around and handed some more beers and drinks. He took a platter full of other drinks and shots and said to follow towards the rest. While walking to the back of the Penny near the stage, Holly saw that Oliver was now on stage singing 'Light my fire' by the Doors. He noticed Holly and during the lyrics he yelled her name to make her look and waved. Holly waved back with a couple of beers in her hand, her smile grew even bigger with Oliver's actions. After she kept following Dov she wondered all of a sudden how drunk Gail would be. She already saw a couple of her friends really drunk, actually the whole bar looked really drunk. So she thought about the state Gail would be in. When they arrived at the back were everybody was, standing really close because it was so crowded she spotted the blond. Gail was talking and dancing with Andy, Chloe, Sam, Steve and Traci. Holly could see by the way Gail was talking, moving her hands a lot more then she normally would and by her dance moves, they were more sensual, that she was already a bit drunk. Chloe noticed Holly, yelled her name and stretched her arm in the air and waved. This made Gail look backwards with the biggest smile ever on her face. As she turned they looked in each others eyes. Holly could see Gail her eyes were a bit closed because of the alcohol and full of lust, love and happiness.

"LUNCHBOX!" Gail yelled, throwing her both arms in the air like Chloe did. She walked towards Holly who was standing 3 meters from her and lowered her arms to pull Holly in a big hug.

"Gail, watch out. The drinks."

"My girlfriend brought DRINKS!" She yelled again and took the beers and handed them to the rest. "Isn't she the best? I mean bringing us drinks, and we didn't even ask for them. You are so nice Hol!" The first she said towards the other girls and the last to Holly. The girls said thanks and started dancing again.

"Actually, Dov paid."

"Doesn't matter!" Gail said pulling Holly in an embrace again, her hands were over Holly her shoulders while the doctor had one hand on Gail's hip and in the other hand she just held her beer. Holly liked it that Gail showed affection and did not care they were in public. "Your here," she kissed Holly "and we have beer and good music. It couldn't be better." This made Holly smile and lean in again to kiss Gail.

"So having fun?"

"Yeah, thanks for setting me up and letting Dov pull me in here. I'm actually having a really great time. Even better now you're here!"

"I'm happy to hear that!"

"I'm happy too, you make me happy." She said that rather shy but started talking immediately so Holly couldn't respond. "I already sang a couple of songs with Traci and Andy by the way. You should have seen, I sang their socks of. It was funny. Andy is a terrible singer!"

"Am not!" Andy interrupted but left right away towards Dov and Nick for shots.

"Oh believe me Holly, she is terrible."

"I believe you!" Holly laughed. "So, how many drinks did you have?" Holly asked amused, not really minding Gail already being drunk. She thought Gail was really cute and sexy and besides she looked care free.

"I don't know, not keeping count. BUT!" She said really serious with a pointing forefinger towards Holly which made her giggle and kiss Gail really quick. "I know for a fact" Gail continued like Holly just didn't give her a quick peck, "that I can count your drinks on one hand. So, we have to do something about it."

"I don't know Gail, I'm already having fun. Don't really need alcohol to have fun."

"Ssshhh, I know Hol! I know. But we have the day of so, who cares right. Let's just drink the alcohol our friends buy us and dance." Holly smiled and loved the fact that Gail said 'our friends', it really made her welcome and comfortable.

Andy had returned and yelled; "SHOTS!" Which made Gail's eyes go bigger and her smile go wider.

"Ah, just on time!" She said towards Holly. Gail accepted the shots, gave one to her girlfriend while Chloe started counting down from 3. Because Holly came in later everybody wanted to buy her drinks but she tried to stay responsible, she was like the only one not drunk and would probably end up taking care of the rest. So she had water in between the occasional beer.

It was now 3:47 and the Penny was less crowded, only 15 division and some cops and lawyers who worked on a case from 27 division but that was it. The barman was already cleaning, the karaoke system was stocked away and the music was playing in the background. You were still able to dance but there was no shouting necessary when you wanted to have a conversation. In the beginning of the evening Holly had been around Gail, they were dancing with the girls and talking and laughing. But after a while they went up singing again and Holly stayed to 'look and support'. She even took a couple of picture of Gail, Holly thought she looked really happy there with her friends. After the singing Holly had stayed with Oliver, Sam, Dov, Steve and Nick to talk and play some games.

An half hour later the cops and lawyers had left the bar and the barman stopped the music. All of a sudden Holly got pulled in an embrace from behind.

"Hoool, tell them to put on some music. I can't dance this way."

"Sorry, I think their closing." Holly said rather amused.

"But, I want to dance." Gail pouted and made Holly turn in her embrace.

"I know babe, sorry. I can go and ask but I don't think it will make any difference."

"Mmm, yeah stupid. I was having such a good time." Gail said and pulled Holly in a hug, her face against Holly's neck so she was able to give her a little kiss and pulled out of the hug right after. "Oh and I wanted to dance with you some more." she whined.

"We did, don't you remember? Before you went singing again."

"I remember Lunchbox, not that drunk you know." Holly laughed at that. "Okay, maybe a little. But that's besides the point, I still want to dance with the hottest girl in here."

"Hah, not that many girls left." Holly winked.

"Hol, I always find you the hottest girl anywhere." Gail leaned in to kiss again and Holly smiled into the kiss. "Did you have a great time?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm really happy we went out tonight. Got to know everybody a little bit better. Thanks for that."

"I didn't do anything Hol. You are just amazing. Thank you for being here, and being with me, being my girlfriend again. I'm so lucky. Did you know that red wine and coke is really good together?" Gail started wandering off and rambling about all different kind of things. First complementing her girlfriend to just talk about something else to go back to the complementing. Holly liked it, Gail was happy and that was all that mattered.

"Is it now?" Holly asked but Gail just kept on talking.

"Oh and Nick even sang this night. But who cares about those things, Hol you are so beautiful. Like I can't even describe it. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And you are nice and kind, you always know what to say to people. I'm so lucky. Did I tell you I find you beautiful?" Gail asked after her rambling session. Normally the rambling was something Holly did.

"Yeah you did, but I like hearing it. And I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Holly said really serious.

"No you are the most beautiful! Like WOW! STUNNING! You're so beautiful." Gail started talking louder, even her hand gestures grow bigger. And right after her words Gail pulled out of the embrace and turned towards the rest of the group. Everybody was by the bar already, jackets either on or in hand, paying their bills and getting ready to leave. "GUYS! GUYSSSS! HEY!" Gail whistled so everybody looked. "You guys isn't Holly beautiful. Tell her! She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." While Gail was saying that, Holly blushed and had grabbed Gail's waist from behind and buried her face against her shoulder blades. Everybody looked amused and was just happy that Gail was so happy and open about her relationship with Holly. Sam who had his phone in his had was even able to record everything. "Don't be shy. You have a really gorgeous face." she said towards Holly but turned her head back to the bar. "You guys I'm telling you, She makes my heart skip a beat. She is so beautiful inside and out."

"Yeah that's enough." Holly said and grabbed Gail by the wrist so she was able to pull her towards the bar to pay their tap. "I'm really flattered, but we better get going."

"No Hol, don't ignore it. Just keep it in mind. Okay?"

"Okay!" Holly smiled when they were at the bar. Gail looked pleased with Holly's answer and went to grab their jackets and started talking to Andy, Oliver and Nick again about how beautiful Holly was. She really let herself go. While they were all walking outside, Dov walked next to Holly.

"She does that you know, tell things she's scared to admit when she is not drunk. She really thinks your the most beautiful woman she's ever seen."

"Thanks." Holly said a bit shy.

"No thank you. You make her really happy. She was so sad when you guys broke up. Thanks for giving her a second chance."

"I'm just really glad we found our way back. Second chance for the both of us! Now let's get our blond home before she decides to go back in or do something else."

Holly dropped off Oliver and drove to the frat house with Dov, Chloe and Gail. Nick had a ride with a friend and Andy, Sam, Steve and Traci took a cab. All the way home Gail talked about Holly and her, that she was so happy to have her back, that she was a better person and that she thought that Holly was the most beautiful person in the world. On the way they had to stop because Chloe felt sick all of a sudden but eventually they made it all home. Holly made Gail drink two large glasses of water and had to help her with getting her pyjamas on and her teeth brushed. She told Gail to get under the covers while she would get herself ready for bed. When she returned Gail lay on her stomach with her arms under Holly's pillow. Holly looked at her and just thought that Gail was the most beautiful person she had ever met.

Xxxx

Gail figures out that Holly goes wild when she drinks Gold strike:

Gail and Holly had seen each other drunk before, even when they were friends. Two weeks after the drunken karaoke night it was Rachel's birthday party. Rachel had invited Gail as well but she was on the late night shift. They agreed that if the party was still on, she would come and pick up Holly.

"Hi there, birthday girl!" Holly said happily and gave Rachel a big hug. She handed over the present she brought. "It's from Gail and me."

"Oh thanks!" Rachel unwrapped the present, it was a box with a voucher in it. The voucher was from a spa hotel and restaurant for a nice weekend get away for 4 people. "Wow, Hol! This is really great!"

"You're welcome!"

"We should arrange a date!"

"Oh you don't have to go with me, you can take anyone you like. Maybe the hotel will let you come twice."

"No, I want to go with you! You can bring Gail and I can bring David. It will be fun!" So, shots are over there, and the food is on the right side of the bar. There are taxi's arranged for when the party is over. Let's go and dance, Glasses!" Rachel grabbed Holly to dance. Rachel calls Holly Glasses sometimes because in collage Holly always left her glasses lying around and couldn't find them.

The party was at Rachel's house, in the backyard. There was a bar and snack table set up, a DJ and a dance floor. Also the pool was open and a couple of people were dancing in the pool.

It was 01:30 and Gail her shift would end in half an hour. That was until there came in a noise complaint about a party. The address sounded familiar but Gail could not really place it. That was until all of a sudden she and Dov were halfway the trip towards the party. She grabbed for the invitation in her pocket and saw that the address of Rachel's party was the same.

"Oh no!"

"What, Oh no?" Dov questioned.

"The address, the party, the noise complaint."

"Yeah?"

"It's from the party I was invited to. Holly is there, it's her best friends birthday party."

"This could be interesting!" Dov had an evil smile on his face and that made Gail punch him.

When the cops arrived, also Nick and Chloe were there, they went straight to the backyard. The party was wild. People were dancing and drinking, jumping in the pool, yelling and dancing on top of what used to be the snack table. Nick pushed Gail's side and made her look towards the snack table. Holly was on it with Rachel all wet from jumping in the pool. Holly looked really drunk as did Rachel. Gail had never seen Holly this drunk. While the cops made the DJ turn the music softer, called a couple of taxi's for the really too drunk people who desperately needed to go home and gave some warnings, Gail walked over towards Holly.

"Hi there Doctor Stewart! Having fun I see?" Gail said, standing in front of Holly with her hands resting on her waist.

"GAIL!" Holly yelled really happily and jumped of the table for Gail to grab her. Gail could barely catch her. Holly wrapped her arms around Gail's neck and her legs around her waist and hips.

"Wow, easy there tiger." Gail said a bit embarrassed but also amused. She was still on duty even though she thought it was a bit funny seeing her normally so put together girlfriend be all wild. She put down Holly and greeted Rachel.

"Hi, there birthday girl. How's the party going?"

"IT'S GREAT! Come join us!" Rachel yelled.

"No, thank you. I'm still on duty."

"You are? So what are you already doing here?" Rachel questioned not really following because she was drunk.

"Well, the neighbours complained about the noise. They said they were promised that the music wouldn't be so loud."

"Oh sorry! We'll put it down. So now that's arranged come and join us Gail!"

"Yeah babe, let's go!" Holly tried to grab Gail but Gail pulled back a little."

"Hol, I can't. I'm still working remember. Please don't do anything stupid so we have to stop this party and arrest some of you."

"I wouldn't mind if you arrest me officer." Holly teased, which made Gail go all red.

"Holly, really. Don't." Gail could still laugh but really did not want to shut down the party.

"Okay. But we can still keep on dancing?" Holly asked shyly.

"Yes, you can. Just keep it down."

Holly helped Rachel of the table the best as she could, the both of them being all drunk and clumsy. Gail thought is was funny. They went back to the bar and later the dance floor while Gail helped the other cops.

"So, Holly looks like she's having fun." Nick mocked once Gail went over but got punched in the stomach.

"Don't say another word army boy or I will tell the whole station what happened that one time at the Peck christmas party." Nick just put his hands up in surrender and went back to helping drunk people get into the taxi's.

About 40 minutes later, the party was under control. Most people were gone and the music was playing in the background. Nick, Chloe and Dov left. Gail stayed and arranged to do her paperwork in the morning, this way she could control the party and keep an eye on her very wild and drunk girlfriend. While she was standing near the bar looking at the pool and dance floor, but mostly Holly, Lisa came over and joined her. She was a bit drunk but not like Rachel and Holly.

"Hi Gail."

"Oh, Lisa. Hi." Gail said all startled, really not knowing how to act.

"Look, before you say anything I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. I really did not know why I said things about you before I got to know you better. Okay I kind of do. Before you, Holly always brought home these stupid girls with no brains and we just thought you were just some other regular girl. Not that Holly would just date all this different, stupid people, she was just looking for the one like everybody else, she was looking for you. I know it's no excuse but I kind of hope we can have a new start. Get to know each other. Things haven't been the same between me and Hol, and I really miss my friend. I really hurt you guys and I'm sorry."

"Mmm." Was all Gail had to say for a second. She knew she would never really, really like Lisa, but she was Holly's friend after all. They could be friendly to each other, Gail could try and be the grownup, she did learn from her experiences. "Okay," she said after a while, "we could be friendly to each other. Get to know each other for Holly."

"Thanks! You don't know how much that means to me. I really am sorry."

"Thank you." The both of them were quiet for a while not really knowing what to say. Then Gail started to make conversation again. "So... Having fun?"

"Yeah, the party is great. But I'm kind of drunk, that's why it's all water for me from now on, not 21 anymore."

"That's smart. Holly and Rachel had any water?"

"If you mean the water of the pool then yes, if you mean if they drank any, no."

"What have they been drinking? I mean, I have seen Holly drunk before but look at her. She's all wild and crazy like a teenager. Not really how I've seen her drunk before."

"Well that's because they drank 'Gold strike'. It's the licker we used to drink when we were in collage. Rachel thought it would be fun for old times sakes. But every time they drink it they go wild. It's like their forbidden fruit."

"Yeah, everybody had that one drink they should not touch."

"Mine's tequila."

"I love tequila, mine's vodka."

"I love vodka." Lisa said and that made them laugh. They could not even agree on the same licker, they really had nothing in common, except Holly.

After an hour almost everybody was gone and Rachel felt sick. David took his wife to the bathroom and asked Gail and Lisa to help get everybody home, they were the only people capable of. So as everybody had left, Gail offered Lisa a ride she got her and Holly home safely but it was an adventure. Holly couldn't find her purse and keys anymore at first, she dropped them in the bushes near the car. While Gail went to look for the purse and keys, Holly had tried to get her mail but she had let it drop so the mail was everywhere in front of the door. Holly tried to pick it up but couldn't do that while standing so she had to sit next to the door. Gail had to help her get up before she could open the door. Once inside Holly wanted to have sex with Gail but Gail thought it really wasn't such a great idea with a Holly this drunk. So once upstairs she had put Holly under a cold shower to cool of and sober up a bit. After that, she got Holly in bed and they curled up together.

"Thanks for taking care of me officer." Holly whispered in Gail's ear. "and thanks for giving Lisa an other chance. You really are the best!"

"You're welcome Doctor Gold." Gail mocked knowing Holly's bad drink now. She wanted to tease Holly but she had already fallen asleep. 'Oh well' Gail thought 'I'll mock her with it tomorrow during her hangover.'

Xxxx

Gail and Holly are both drunk

It was Gail and Holly's first new year as a couple. Gail had christmas at her parents and Holly went to her sister while her parents and brother flew in as well. After dinner Gail had sneaked away to be with Holly. Holly's mom even had a present under the tree for Gail. New year they had spent at the frat house. Gail, Dov and Chris had organized a party on the roof. Holly even invited some of her friends including Lisa and Rachel. Gail and Holly kissed when the year changed just like every other couple. Now it was saturday and 6 days after new year. Fifteen division held a new years reception, Gail took Holly along as her partner. First when you came in, everybody was offered a glass of champagne. Gail and Holly went over towards the rest of the group near the bar of course. After an hour there were some speeches. Oliver had to talk because he was sergeant now and Elaine Peck also had a speech prepared much to Gail and Steve's annoyance. So Gail started drinking to forget the whole reception, she really does not like all the chit chat and introducing and the speeches. And Holly, she drank because she was nervous. She wanted to make a great impression because it was their first official work introduction as a couple and Gail's mom and Holly's boss were attending the party. After the speeches dinner was served in the next room. Gail made her mom arrange things so Holly was able to sit next to her. The couple was sitting at the same table as Nick, Chris, Dov, Chloe, Andy, Sam, Traci and Steve. Oliver sat somewhere with some other white shirts with Celery, he hated it. At dinner they served wine and everybody had some. After dinner there were some more speeches and some people were rewarded for cases or remarkable work. Oliver, Sam and Chloe had to go up for surviving, Steve and Traci had to go up there for a big bust on a gang. When the rewards were over everybody had to go back to the room with the bar. The group headed straight for the bar, they could not leave right away because their bosses were around and they all wanted to make a good impression and not look so bored while hanging out with them. After the wine Gail and Holly went back to drinking champagne, it was much better than the wine. Only after a while they were out of champagne and the couple began to drink 'Campari orange' because they had no beer and no rum. The two of them were already lightheaded but didn't really care, finally things were getting fun. They made jokes about other people that were there; making up stories about them that were really extreme and funny. After an hour and a half, the gang had drank some more and people were starting to leave which meant they could leave as well. Oliver came over because he had done his round with talking to all of his bosses.

"Finally we can hang out with you guys! Man it sucks to have to go and talk to everybody." He said.

"Yeah and some of those wives are a bit boring." Celery joined in.

"Some of them?" Oliver joked and made everybody laugh. "So what do you all say we try and forget this evening and go blow of some steam at the Penny?"

"We're in!" Gail said really fast eager to leave and grabbed Holly by the wrist towards the cloakroom to get their jackets. The rest just followed thinking the same, that they had enough.

Once they arrived at the Penny there were some other cops, some who also attended the reception and were thinking the same thing, blowing of steam. The group ordered beer at first but after a couple of rounds people started ordering other drinks. Gail and Holly had switched to rum and coke. Dov secretly brought his trivia cards and tried for everybody to play. Because everybody was so drunk they all wanted to play. But now they were with to many, Chloe came up with the idea that everybody should team up. So all the couples teamed up and Chris and Nick were alone so they formed a group. It was nearly 05:00 and they almost did all of the cards. Andy and Sam were last, followed by Oliver and Celery who came in second last. Dov and Chloe were a good team as everybody expected and they were competing against Gail and Holly for the win, well actually just Holly. Some of the answers everybody provided were really stupid because everybody was so drunk. Sometimes the questions were just hard to solve and sometimes the questions were easy but hard to solve because of the alcohol.

"So next question:" Chris started "What gets wet while it dries?"

"Is that a trick question?" Oliver asked.

"I bet it's something that does not exist!" Andy said really serious and Sam just nodded in agreement.

"What get's wet while it dries?" Chloe repeated the question.

"A towel!" Holly yelled. "Is it a towel?"

"Yup, correctly!" Chris said.

"Ow yeah!" Gail shouted. She was so proud that Holly knew all the answers. She was sitting next to Holly and they were holding hands. She pulled their entwined hands up and kissed Holly's knuckles.

"Okay, last question." Oliver stated. "It is now between Dov and Chloe, who are one point behind Holly. If they get the question right there is a bonus question if Holly gets the answer right she wins. Ready?!"

"Uh-hum" Gail let the table know. Everybody just gave her a look. "I did come up with some answers."

"Right here we go." Oliver continued and everybody just ignored Gail. Holly squeezed Gail's hand to let her know that they were a team. "What is the capitol of Australia? A) Sydney, B).."

"CANBERRA!" Holly yelled not letting Oliver finish the question.

"That's right! We have a winner!" Oliver stood up and threw the cards in the air. Dov pouted because they had lost and Chloe hugged him. The rest just laughed and drank.

"OH yeah!" Gail yelled. "In your face Epstein!" Gail said while standing up and pointing towards Dov.

"Whatever, and besides it was all Holly's effort."

"Yes, she is smart like that! GO HOL! We WON!" After Gail had said that she turned around threw one leg over Holly and sat on her lap. "I'm so proud of you Lunchbox!" she said before leaning in and kissing Holly. At first it were a couple of small kisses, but Gail was so turned on because she thought Holly was always so sexy when she had her nerd on. They kept kissing each other, Gail cupped Holly's face and Holly first had her hands on Gail's waist. "Your so sexy when your smart." Gail whispered against Holly's lips during kisses. This made Holly deepen the kiss because she was getting turned on by a Gail who was turned on because of her. Holly's hands dropped and cupped Gail's ass. Because the couple kept kissing and touching everybody looked up. Some other cops noticed them kissing as well and started yelling and whistling. Steve never saw his sister kiss Holly like that or even anyone, and that in public. He really did not know what to do, sure he was happy for her but didn't really want to see his sister making out, but on the other hand he wasn't able to look away either. The rest of the group thought the same thing. Eventually it was Traci who interrupted them.

"Okay, you guys. Let's go! Celebrate at home!" At first Gail gave her an angry glare because Traci interrupted them which made Holly giggle and turn all red because she was a bit embarrassed, they got carried away a bit. After a couple of seconds Gail remembered they were still at the Penny and was kind of glad Traci had stopped them.

"Oh sorry, kinda forgot we were still here." She said.

"We figured." Steve said dryly.

"Come on babe, let's go so we can finish what we started at home." She winked towards Holly, got of her girlfriends lap and turned towards Steve and stuck her tongue out. Steve just pushed her away and laughed.

"I will never get that image out of my head! Thanks!" Steve said.

"Me neither." Chris and Nick said at the same time which made Steve punch them both in the stomach.

"You guys better forget!" He mocked. Everybody was just so happy for Gail, were they a bit shocked because of the intense and lustful kissing, yes. But that was just because they had never seen Gail do that before, never. They were all very glad to see her like that, so open about her relationship, a little to open if you would ask Steve.

While the rest stayed for a bit longer Gail took Holly home to continue there celebration.


	12. Chapter 12 The park

Chapter 12: The park

It has been a month since Gail had seen Leo, the camping trip to be exact. Gail was really looking forward into seeing him back. It was thursday and Gail had the day off while Leo had his summer holiday. So Gail had offered to help Traci out 'cause she was on duty. Gail had picked up Leo before Traci went into work, that was around 7:30, and took him to breakfast. Gail had ordered different kind of things so they could share; pancakes, donuts, waffles and even eggs (for Leo). After their breakfast they went to the store because they were having a day at the park, so food was necessary. Leo could grab anything he wanted and he did as he was told, Gail did the same. In the picknick basket Gail had borrowed from Holly you could find; oreo's, strawberries, apples, watermelon pieces, two chicken sandwiches, paprika chips, cheese puffs, candy, water, ice tea lemon and m&m's. Gail came prepared and brought along a large blanket to sit on, a frisbee, a ball and some water balloons. After the store, Gail drove towards the park and parked near the side entrance. The two buddies walked for about 15 minutes until they found the right spot for their day. Their spot was located near the big swimming fountain, close to the trees where they had both sun and shadow. Leo wanted to be close to the fountain so he would be able to swim, it was going to be a hot summer day after all.

First Gail and Leo played with the frisbee, afterwards they played some soccer followed by lunch. After lunch Leo splashed those water balloons against Gail and since they were both wet, they went for a swim in the fountain. It was now 16:23 and Leo had asked for ice cream. The two of them were sitting on the blanket just talking and eating.

"So aunt Gail, can I ask you something?"

"Sure bud, anything!"

"You and Holly, I mean Doctor Stewart, you're a couple right?"

"Yeah we are."

"Good." Leo stated which made Gail smile. "I really like her."

"I like her too."

"Good!"

"Was that all you wanted to know?" Gail asked after a while. She thought Leo might have some questions about her and Holly. Traci told him about their relationship, but it was natural for a kid to have questions.

"Yes and no. I just wanted to say that I like her. She's nice and she is really smart."

"Yeah, she is."

"I mean, during the camping trip she taught me all sorts of things, cool things, and I found it really interesting. When I'm in school I'm mostly bored, but with the way she told me stuff... I kinda wanted to learn more. She's really cool."

"She's really cool, and she thinks you're really cool as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, who wouldn't?" Gail said really serious but still amused so Leo felt comfortable and happy.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm pretty cool." He mocked. If Traci would have been there she would have said that Steve and Gail's arrogance and charm was dripping off on him.

The two of them were quiet for a little while before Leo started talking again. "So do you think I will see her again? I mean, I would really like it if she would come to the cabin next month, that way we can talk some more about science and stars and whatever cool things she knows."

"You will definitely see her again, she is coming to the cabin so you don't have to worry about that."

"Nice!"

"I'm really happy that you like her."

"You are?"

"Yeah! You both are very important to me. So I like it that you guys get along."

"I like it that you guys get along!" This made Gail laugh out loud. "Don't laugh, aunt Gail. I'm serious. She's cool, so you better keep her around."

"Is this because you want me to be happy or just because of all the knowledge she provides you with?" Gail teased him.

"The knowledge." He deadpanned at which Gail bumped her shoulder against him. The two of them were quiet again for a little while, eating the last of their ice cream, replaying the fun day they had together and the conversation they were having. Gail could feel that there was still something left Leo wanted to ask.

"Hey Leo, if you ever want to know anything or ask me, just do. Okay?"

"Okay, I will." He was quiet again but soon asked Gail another question. "Aunt Gail?"

"Yes?" She smiled.

"So, you guys are together huh, as you said before. As in a couple?"

"Yeah we are."

"Does this mean you love her?"

"Yes I do! Very much."

"Good!" He stated again. "Do think you are going to stay together forever?"

Gail smiled. "I really hope so, she is the only person I want to spent the rest of my life with... Besides you of course." She winked.

"Of course!" Leo laughed. "So, can I call her my aunt as well?" Leo asked shyly, 'Ah, there it is.' thought Gail. "I mean, I really like Holly and she's going to stick around probably and calling her Doctor Stewart seems distant and Holly is fine, but I don't know. I really appreciate her, she's nice and teaches me things and she's at family dinners so I thought it would only seem right if I called her that. So she feels like she is a part of the family. Like you and Steve make me feel... Like we are a real family."

"We are a real family bud! We will always be, no matter what and that includes Holly. You don't know how happy this makes me feel!" Gail said with tears in her eyes. She put her arm around Leo's shoulder to pull him a bit closer. "It makes me really happy that you like her and if you want to call her aunt Holly you have my blessing."

"Good!" Leo smiled finally having it of his chest.

"Good!" Gail stated.

Xxxx

Summer was over but the weather was still great. People were back from vacation and outside enjoying the sun while it lasted. October was coming and so was the colder weather. After her holiday at the cabin, work was crazy for Gail. She had long hours and only saw Holly during short breaks. Not seeing her girlfriend was making Gail go nuts. As it wasn't bad enough that the work hours were long, no! There was no time for Holly, no quality time.

Today Gail had a dayshift and was on patrol with Andy at the west side of Toronto, they had a call about an aggressive dog in High Park and just came back from the dog off-leash area. Two dog owners had a heated discussion about their dogs being aggressive. The two officers were able to cool the owners down, they both got away with a warning. Because it was such a lovely day and the park was really crowded, Gail and Andy decided to take a walk around the park.

After an hour or so they decided to get back to the car, it was late in the afternoon and their shift was almost over. But then all of a sudden someone ran into them.

"Well hi there officers." A voice came from behind, and while the two cops wanted to turn around the person behind them, greeting them, ran by and stopped in front of them.

"Hi, Doctor Stewart. How are you?" Andy greeted while Gail just said "Lunchbox!" with a big smile across her face.

"Holly, call me Holly, Andy. Not working today. And I'm great. You guys?"

"Okay, Holly." Andy said. "I'm good, thanks. Just had a call about two dog owners who had a heavy discussion, problem solved and we got a nice walk in the park as a bonus."

"That's nice to hear." Holly said, mostly looking at Gail who couldn't keep her eyes off Holly.

"So.." Andy started after a short silence. She noticed that Gail couldn't keep her eyes of her sweaty girlfriend and was looking with her lips slightly parted. "Running?" She asked like it wasn't obvious.

"Yup. I'm a runner. It helps me clear my head and keep me in shape. We can't all eat cheese puffs and keep our killer body." She winked towards Gail who blushed but still not really responded or joined the conversation.

"Tell me about it!" Andy laughed. Holly and Andy continued conversation about running and the park. Gail never said a word, she just kept on staring at Holly. She taught her girlfriend looked really sexy, all hot and sweaty. She really missed Holly and was looking for some time to spent together, and seeing her like this made Gail want her even more. Gail started getting hot and sweaty herself and after a while Andy and Holly noticed.

"Gail, are you alright? You're all hot and sweaty." Holly said really worried because her girlfriend was really red. Gail just kept on staring at her body.

"Gail?" Andy asked but still no response. Holly and Andy looked at each other with a bit of a worried look. "Gail, are you okay?" Andy asked again but nothing until Holly touched her wrist.

"Babe?" Holly asked full of worry.

"You're all hot and sweaty!" Gail said a bit loud. "I'm not fine." She continue, "I haven't seen you in like forever and here you are, running around in your tight black pants and cropped sporting top, looking all sexy and sweaty, which makes me all sweaty. I'm on duty and I can only think about taking you home, so NO I am NOT fine." She blurred out. The two other woman just stood there in shock. Holly had a bit of a grin underneath her surprised look because she liked the fact that Gail was turned on by her. Andy, she was surprised that Gail just said that out loud.

"Okay.." Andy said hesitantly, because the blonde and her girlfriend kept staring at each other. The annoyed look of Gail and the surprised look of Holly had now changed in a look were they were both mentally undressing each other. "Well... we better get going before Gail combusts or you guys get arrested for public indecency."

"Yeah, you better." Holly said with her crooked smile, just to put Gail that little bit more on edge. "See you around Officer McNally, and see you tonight Officer Peck, can't wait." she winked before turning around and running away. Andy had to laugh because of the whole situation and Gail just stood there staring not able to move. After a couple of meters Holly looked behind her with a grin, liking the fact that Gail was flabbergasted by her and was still staring.

"Come on Officer horny." Andy joked and turned Gail around pushing her towards the car. "Let's get back before this gets out of hand."

Xxxx

It was a lovely spring sunday and Holly and Gail took their kids to the park. They had a surprise visitor for them. The family chose their spot for the day near the playground at the side of the trees. This way the parents were able to keep an eye on their little devils.

"Moms," Mathilda wined, "Ben and Alex are picking on me!"

"No we are not" Ben said out of breath because he had been running around.

"Yes you are!" Ben wanted to reply but Holly interrupted. "You guys, be nice."

"We really weren't picking on Mathie." Alex said really quiet, after she ran towards them as well and went to sit on Gail's lap for some cuddling. Mathilda just sat in between her mothers with a pout.

"What happened?" Gail asked.

"Alex and I wanted to play tag, but Mathilda wanted to play something else. So she got mad." Ben answered, Mathilda just kept quiet.

"Please, just chose a game you all want to play or take turns on choosing the game. Okay?"

"Okay." The kids said.

"So, anyone hungry?" Gail asked.

"Me, me, me." the kids replied. Gail tried to grab some watermelon but with Alex on her lap it wasn't that easy."

"I'll get that babe." Holly said and grabbed the watermelon instead. Ben and Mathie started playing scissors, rock and paper while Alex wanted to cuddle some more with Gail. After Holly had cut the watermelon, she gave everyone a piece. The family ate their watermelon and talked and laughed. All of a sudden Alex got up from Gail's lap and started running, "SOPHIEEE!" she yelled. Ben and Mathilda looked up, saw Sophie and ran towards her as well while Alex had already jumped in Sophie's arms. The kids greeted Sophie and started talking about school and the park. Once the four of them walked over towards the blanket were Gail and Holly sat, everybody sat down.

"I'm so happy to see you guys. You all got so big!"

"Tell me about it." Holly laughed. "Before you know it their off to university." Sophie had to smile because Holly was talking about her.

"How is it?" Gail asked.

"Great! Still loving it. Two more years to go and then I'll have my masters degree."

"I'm so proud of you! We all are." Gail said while Holly nodded.

"Can we come visit you some time?" Mathie asked.

"Sure! I would love that. I've got a new apartment now so you guys can help me paint."

"YEAH!" the kids cheered.

"Is it bigger?" Ben asked.

"Yep, so this time we can make an even bigger camp."

"Alright!" Ben said and high-fived Alex and Mathie.

"So how are Mark and Ava doing?" Gail asked. Mark and Ava Harris were Sophie's adopting parents. Back in the day when Gail wanted to adopt Sophie there was another couple that was waiting for an adoption. After they had met Sophie, they wanted to adopt her as well. At first Gail was a bit heartbroken and wanted to go further with adopting Sophie, but then she had seen Sophie interact with Lilly, Mark and Ava's other adopted daughter. The two of them had hit it of and all Gail wanted was for Sophie to have a happy family. And although Gail could provide that, she backed off wanting nothing but the best for Sophie. So the Harris family adopted Sophie but made arrangements with Gail so she could see Sophie any time she wanted. It was sort of like an open adoption. Gail was at birthday parties, she sometimes came over for dinner, had playdates and this was sometimes with Holly and sometimes without. After Gail and Holly had kids, Sophie often came to babysit. She was even Mathilda and Alex' godmother.

Sophie told the family that everything was going great with her parents and studies. She asked the kids some more questions about school and their hobbies. It had been a long time since they had seen each other. After a while Holly asked the kids to go and play with her so her wife could have some alone time with Sophie.

"So how long are you staying in Toronto?" Gail asked.

"Five more days. I'm only here for the week, seeing the parents, the grandparents, the Pecks and you, Hol and the kids of course."

"They are so happy to see you. Ben asked about you the other night. He really misses you when you're at uni."

"I miss him too, I miss all of you. And it has been a while since you guys came over to Montreal."

"Yeah, I know. I would really love to see your new apartment."

"It's a lot closer to campus but I really miss Lilly being there."

"How is she?"

"Oh she's great! She really loves her new job and lives together with her boyfriend and a befriended couple in an apartment not so far from here."

"That's great! And further, any news? Boyfriend?" Gail teased.

"They told you huh?"

"Yeah, Ava told me you brought home a guy for dinner."

"I did."

"And?" Gail said with a curious face.

"And what?"

"Oh come on, details! What's his name, where did you guys meet, is it serious, what does he do? Tell me, come on Soph!"

"Alright, alright. We met on campus, his name is Nate and he is a history student in his master year. He asked me out, I said yes and the date was fun. We went to a movie night organized by the university and afterwards we went for drinks. He's a total gentleman and he would love to meet you."

"I would love to meet him too. What's his name again? Nate?"

"Not telling." Sophie laughed.

"Ah come on?"

"Nope."

"Is she asking his last name?" Holly asked with a huge smile on her face which Sophie knew was to mock Gail.

"Yup! And I'm not saying anything."

"Good!" Holly responded and kissed Gail's head.

"I give up! But you know I will be harder on him when I meet him." She dared Sophie but the two other women knew that Gail would not.

"Not as long I'm there!" Holly said which made Sophie laugh.

"Still the obedient one I see!" Sophie laughed and Holly nodded, Gail gave a fake angry look.

The three of them kept talking about Sophie and her boyfriend, Sophie asked about Gail and Holly's job and the kids of course, while they were playing at the playground. After a while Sophie went to play with the kids. Gail and Holly watched happily, Gail leaning on her arms while Holly was in between her legs resting her head against Gail's chest. About an hour and a half later, Sophie had to leave and the family went home because it was getting dark. They arranged plans so that Sophie, Mark and Ava would come for dinner at the end of the week and so they could pick a date to come and visit Sophie in Montreal.

Once the family was home, the kids couldn't stop talking about their day at the park and especially Sophie. They were really excited to see her again later that week. Sophie was like their hero, together with Leo that is. After a while Gail and Holly started cooking together while the kids were watching cartoons. Once dinner was ready the three of them were all asleep on the couch. Holly took pictures of their kids all curled up together exhausted of the day they had. The couple woke them up, Alex almost fell asleep again during dinner. Afterwards they went straight to bed with a story and lots of monster kisses. Once the kids were in bed and sound asleep, Holly and Gail took a bath together and went to bed themselves. Going to the park was exhausting they thought, but it was a great day. A day to repeat.


	13. Chapter 13 Christmas at the Stewarts

Chapter 13: Christmas at the Stewarts

The Stewart family go back to Wakefield every year for christmas. Anne and Daniel kept their house to go back there from time to time. Every other year Gail and Holly join them, one year they celebrate christmas at the Stewarts and the other year with the Peck clan. This year they took a trip to Wakefield.

"Okay, does everybody have everything?" Holly asked while she was behind the wheel, Gail sat next to her and the kids in the back with Alex in the middle spot because she was the negotiator, the one that kept Mathilda and Ben from bickering.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"And did everybody go to the bathroom? Mathie? Gail?" Mathie's face went red and she shyly shook no. Gail looked angry at her wife, 'like she would forget' Gail thought. 'Okay she forgot' She admitted to herself. "Why do you assume we are the ones to forget Lunchbox?" Gail stated.

"Well, because you two always forget."

"Pppft"

"Did you or did you not forget?"

"No," she said a little too sarcastic so Holly knew she forgot. "But I'll take Mathie and then we can leave." Gail finished her sentence while jumping out of the car.

"Uhuh, you do that babe." Holly said amused. Alex and Ben had to hold their laughs. After ten minutes everybody was in the car and ready for a five hour drive. They stopped only three times; the first stop was to eat lunch, the second stop was because Mathie forgot to go to the bathroom again and the third stop was for gas. Finally at 14u26 they arrived. When Daniel heard the car pull up the driveway he went outside. The kids unbuckled their seat belts, jumped out of the car and ran straight to their granddad, who scooped them up in a big hug.

"How are my little babies doing?" He asked really cheerful.

"Good." Alex and Mathie responded. "We're no babies Grandpa D." Ben stated.

"Oh sorry my bad! I missed you guys. How was the trip?"

"Boring," Mathilda started. "Alex fell asleep after five seconds, Ben read a book and our mommies were talking. There was no good music on the radio and once Ben was done with his book he didn't let me read it." Mathilda wanted to continue but Holly interrupted her.

"Let's just say it was long and we are happy to be here. Right Mathie?" Holly said with a smile on her face. Mathie nodded because she knew she was rambling. "Hi, dad." Holly continued and hugged her dad. Gail came with bags over her shoulder and greeted her father in law with a kiss on the cheek. Daniel immediately took the bag from Gail's shoulder and the one she held in her left hand. As the kids went inside to greet their grandmother in the kitchen who was making a pie, Gail returned to the car to get the rest of the bags, while Holly took the kids toys and blankets from the backseat. Once the bags were in the rooms Gail and Holly went to join the rest in the kitchen.

"Hi, mom." Holly greeted and gave her mom a hug. "Hols." Anne said while hugging. Gail said hello as well and also gave Anne a hug.

"I thought Sarah would be here before us?" Holly asked.

"Well, they got a flat tire so they are running late. Maybe you can call her for some more information on where they are."

"Sure, I'll do that right now." And Holly left towards the living room to make the call.

"So Gail, how are you?"

"I'm good! Happy to be here. You?"

"Oh I'm good dear! Even better now my grandchildren are here." Anne said while going trough Ben's hair. The kids were decorating the cookies their grandmother had made earlier.

"Well, I think they are happy to be here as well."

"Yes, we are!" Alex said.

Gail sat with her children around the kitchen table and helped them decorating. She took a heart shaped cookie and wrote the initials of her family on it with the sugar topping for Holly, she knew she would like it.

"I called Sarah and they will be here in about 15 minutes or so." Holly walked over to stand behind Gail and rested her hands on her wife's shoulders. Once she saw the cookie she smiled and whispered "I love you" in Gail's ear before kissing her on her cheek.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with more cookie decorating and helping with the pie and other delicious desserts. Sarah arrived with her family and helped as well. Finn, Sarah's oldest had brought his girlfriend and they were staying in the motel not far from the Stewart house. He and his girlfriend Alice were organizing the attic for the kids to sleep in. Because there wasn't enough room for the whole family, the grandkids were aloud to sleep in the attic while the parents slept in their childhood bedrooms. Maia and James decided to sleep with them so they could keep an eye on them. And besides they didn't feel like hanging out in the motel with their brother and girlfriend and walking late at night trough the cold. After Finn and Alice were done, the attic floor was one giant bed. They laid all the mattresses on the floor next to each other, it was real cosy.

After dinner that night Daniel put in a christmas movie and everybody went to bed afterwards. Jeffrey, his wife and kids would arrive the next day.

Xxxx

It was the 23th of december, the day before christmas evening. Daniel was already up making breakfast in the kitchen, french toast to be exact. He had already been to the town centre for the newspaper. It was now 07:14 when the door creaked open in Holly and Gail's bedroom. Mathie was up, still sleepy but she couldn't sleep anymore. The rest of the kids were still sound asleep in the attic. She walked over towards Holly's side, because her mommy was grumpy in the morning. She pulled the covers back and crawled in bed. Holly who was Gail's little spoon woke up and welcomed her daughter. "Hey baby" she whispered while Mathilda nestled in, facing her mother. "I can't sleep anymore." she whispered back. "How come?" Holly asked with her eyes closed. "Alex took all the blankets and mattress space and James is snoring. Plus I wanted to be with my mommies." Holly smiled at that and hugged her daughter tighter. "Mmmm, come here you." Holly said while pulling Mathie closer. She fell back asleep right away but after 8 minutes Mathilda started whispering again. "Momma?" She started tickling her mother really soft on the arm. "Momma are you up?" Holly hummed but didn't open her eyes. "I can't sleep anymore... Momma?"

"Mmmm, 5 more minutes baby." Holly responded finally. While Mathilda waited for like a minute she started whispering again. "Momma, are the 5 minutes over?" Holly smiled because she knew only a minute or so had passed and gave up, knowing her daughter wanted to get up. "Come on, lets go downstairs before we wake Mommy." She kissed Mathilda on the nose and removed the blankets. Mathilda jumped out of bed while Holly slowly and gently removed her wife's arm from her waist. Gail growled softly at the lost of warmth and soft skin but continued sleeping. Before going downstairs she went to look at the attic to see if any of the other kids would want to come downstairs but they were still asleep. Once downstairs Daniel greeted his daughter and granddaughter, gave them coffee and hot chocolate. While sipping her coffee, Holly read the newspaper, Mathilda watched cartoons on the small kitchen television and Daniel went on with cooking breakfast.

9:13 and everybody was around the kitchen table for breakfast. Finn and his girlfriend were there as well. The only one that was missing was Gail.

"Momma, I think we should be the ones to wake up mommy don't you think?" Ben asked having an evil plan to wake up his mom abruptly.

"Haha, and does that involve jumping on the bed in order to wake her?"

"Nope, it doesn't. Where do you get that idea." Ben answered sarcastic and that made the whole table laugh.

"Go on, but be nice." Holly said after a while. Ben got up and ran towards the stairs. Mathilda and Alex wanted to join the fun but Holly stopped them knowing one jumping kid was punishment enough. "Wow, hold it you two. Eat your breakfast, Ben will get Mommy." The twin wanted to reply but Holly gave them a stern look so they just pouted. After a minute they heard Ben laughing and screaming from upstairs and everybody laughed. He had slowly opened the door, walked towards Gail's side and yelled; "Wake up sleepyhead!" before jumping on Gail and tickling her. Gail was startled and a little mad, but then she saw that it was her son. She grabbed his hands, said "Oh no you didn't Benjamin Stewart-Peck!" and started tickling him instead and giving him big monster kisses. After a couple of minutes Ben was back downstairs. "Mommy is coming, she's in the bathroom now."

When Gail got into the kitchen she walked past the twins and kissed their heads before taking her seat next to Holly. "I'll get you back for that Lunchbox." She said with their lips almost touching before she closed the distance and kissed her wife very slowly and sweetly.

After breakfast everybody got ready for the day. Jeffrey and his family would arrive any minute now. He texted that he had landed in Ottawa and that they were in the rental car. After getting dressed; Ben, Gail, Finn, Alice, Maia and James were playing Risk; Anne was knitting and Holly was catching up with her sister; Bill and Lucas were chopping wood for the fireplace while the twins were making up a play and a little dance routine. All of a sudden they heard a car pull up the driveway.

"They are here!" Ben yelled and got up, running towards the door. He was so happy that Owen and Hugo were finally here. The three of them were close and really got along so well. When Ben opened the door with a bang he saw Owen and Hugo jump out of the car and running to Ben. Everybody came to join Ben and welcomed Jeffrey and his family. Owen was 11 and Hugo 8, he was born a year after Ben. Jeffrey took the bags upstairs while Nathan took Ben's place at the board game, Bella just sat on the couch texting her boyfriend and Clara joined Holly and Sarah's conversation. When it was 13:02 they had lunch in the dining room. After everybody had cleared the table the kids continued with what they were doing before lunch.

"Babe do you want to come to the supermarket?" Holly asked before Gail could enter the living room to continue the game. Gail just looked at her amused. "I guess that is a no." Holly said with her crooked smile. She grabbed Gail by the waist and pulled her closer. "Do you want me to bring something for you?"

"Cheese puffs, ice cream for milkshakes, some donuts for the afternoon, those chocolate cookies I like, m&m's and oreos please." She smiled and leaned in to kiss Holly.

"Of course that is what you want." Holly laughed and kissed Gail one more time. "I'll do my best, but you have to promise me you will eat your vegetables or otherwise I won't bring any of it."

"Alright, alright, I promise." Gail said pretending to be annoyed.

Holly went to the supermarket with her mom, Sarah and Clara. They went to get all the ingredients for their christmas dinner. Once they had returned the whole family helped unloading the car before they went for a family walk around Wakefield. The kids threw snowballs and once in a while Gail released Holly's hand to join the kids. When it was getting dark they went back to the house for some hot chocolate. After dinner they all watched the play and dance that the twin had prepared. Once the little kids went to bed the grownups and teenagers played blackbox. Sarah and Jeffrey found out some interesting things about their kids during that game. Once they finished the game they all went to bed.

Xxxx

The next day was the day of Christmas eve and Anne was up early preparing the dinner. There was turkey on the menu, roasted potatoes and cold potato salad, asparagus, wok vegetables, cold vegetables, eggs, snacks, a starter with shrimps, soup, a pumpkin pie, a chocolate pie, pudding, cookies and white chocolate mousse. Daniel was working along his wife making breakfast. They did not eat all together, just when someone woke up Daniel gave some eggs and coffee or chocolate milk. Sarah helped her mother after she got breakfast. By 10:00 Anne made everybody leave the house, so they went ice skating.

Jeffrey, Finn, Alice, Maia, James, Lucas, Nathan and Bella were playing relay games. Clara was watching Owen, Hugo and Ben from up close, who were doing tricks while Holly and her dad were helping Mathilda and Alex learn how to skate. Gail, she just watched from the sideline while sitting on a blanket. Sports really weren't her thing and besides she really didn't mind, looking at her family. She couldn't be happier, the thermos she had brought along was also helping her good mood. From time to time her kids past her to show their new tricks or say hi.

"Mom! Mommy! Look!" Ben yelled while passing her turning in a jump, skating backwards and jumping again. "Cool huh!"

"Yep! Cool! You're really good! Got some more for me?"

"Yeah working on it! I'm saving the best for last!" Ben replied skating back to his nephews.

"Can't wait to see it!" Gail said with a huge proud smile on her face. Most parents would probably say 'Watch out, be careful, don't do tricks, etc., etc.', but Gail didn't. Kids play and sometimes they get hurt and sometimes not. And as long as it wasn't that dangerous she would just let him have fun, no need for a whining mommy to ruin the fun. After all, this year it was christmas at the Stewarts not the Pecks.

"Hey Peck, come and join us! Prove that cops don't only eat donuts." Jeffrey yelled.

'Don't bite Gail, don't. He is winding you up so you come and join.' Gail thought. "Nèh, I'll pass. I want to spare you the embarrassment. And besides I comfy and watching my kids."

"Ah, come on you wuss." Jeffrey teased but got cut off from Holly. "Jeff, stop it before she get's you crying again like last time." That just made his smile fade away. Gail had to laugh out loud and said; "Who's the wuss now huh?" Jeff stuck out his tongue and turned back to the others. Holly went to sit next to Gail. Once she sat down next to her she gave her wife a kiss and put her right hand in between Gail's crossed legs near her knees to warm up, plus she liked the contact.

"So how are our babies doing?" Gail asked.

"Good, they will be skating backwards in no time."

"Let's just start with the basics Hol."

"Oooh, are you afraid our girls will get hurt? Gail Peck what has become of you?" Holly joked.

"No, but... They just grow up so fast and well... They just learned how to skate and before you know it they are doing backflips like Ben."

"WHAT!" Holly interrupted, "He's doing what now!"

"It's a figure of speech Lunchbox, man I thought you were the smart one in this relationship." Gail teased and smiled. Holly relaxed.

"Ow, good. For a moment I thought we would have to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Well because, Ben would totally want to try it and you are very much capable of letting him try."

"Am not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"Hol, I'm capable of a lot but letting Ben do that. I wouldn't."

"I know, just teasing. You're a great mom babe. I love you!"

"I love you!" Gail replied and leaned in to kiss her wife. After they ended the kiss, Gail took the thermos to drink. Holly accepted it right after.

"Babe?!"

"Mmmuhuh." Gail hummed watching her daughters with full attention. "What?"

"Did you put alcohol in this hot chocolate."

"No." She tried to deny but Holly knew she had and pulled up her eyebrows.

"Yes, okay. But only a little. Just to keep warm." Gail caved.

"And what about the kids?"

"God, Lunchbox I brought a second one. Learning them how to drink starts at the age of 12 not 9 or 6." She joked. Holly just smiled and rested her head against her wife's shoulder. They both sat there in silence watching their kids.

When it was 15:30 everybody was hungry, they only had breakfast. So they started walking back. Mathilda was really tired of all the skating and Gail gave her a piggyback ride. Once they were back at the house the dinning room table was all set and the food was in the oven and on the stove. The family went to get dressed and ready for a feast. Jeffrey and his family took his parents bathroom, James and Maia went back to the motel with Finn to get ready there. Daniel and Lucas were the first once to be downstairs, they had used the bathrooms while the parents and kids were still getting their clothes, stuff and trying to stop the kids from playing around instead of getting ready.

Gail and Holly first put their kids in the shower and got them dressed. Once Ben and Alex were done they went downstairs to watch some television. While Gail was in the shower, Holly was braiding Mathilda's hair and once that was done the girl joined the others downstairs while her Momma joined her wife in the shower. Gail was standing with her back towards the shower door when her wife put her arms around her hips. Holly kissed Gail's neck and greeted her. "Hi."

"Hi" Gail replied and turned her face so she was able to kiss Holly who was still standing behind her, hugging her. The two woman showered together, kissed, touched and hugged a bit but knew they had to behave because everybody was probably already downstairs. Once they joined the others it was 17:12 and snacks and appetizers were being passed. Gail pulled her hand back from Holly's once they were down the stairs and dove right in. She was super hungry.

"You couldn't wait for us huh." Gail mocked.

"Afraid you're missing one of the appetizers." Jeffrey joked.

"Well duh!" Gail replied with a mouth full of food.

"Well, we waited but you guys were in the shower. Who knew how long that was going to last so we just got started." Jeffrey teased wiggling his eyebrows. Gail went all red and Holly blushed a bit.

"Mmmm, that looks great! Let's go get one babe." Gail said to Holly to end the conversation with Jeffrey and pulled her wife to some snacks on the other side of the room.

The family stayed in the living room eating appetizers, talking, laughing with now a christmas movie on in the background. When it was 19:24, the turkey was ready and the family went to the table. Again, they ate, talked, laughed. It was really cosy. The kids were all at one side of the table and the grownups on the other. Jeffrey and Gail sat over each other next to Finn and James. Sarah's kids weren't really kids anymore and out of the grownups Jeffrey and Gail were... well the least grown up. The family stayed around the table just having fun. Ben, Owen and Hugo went to play once they finished their plates. Finn, Alice, James, Maia, Nathan and Bella cleared the side of the children's table and started playing poker. Gail joined them for a little bit but now had a sleeping Mathilda on her lap. Alex was sound asleep on the couch. Then the clock turned 00:00 and it was Christmas. The family got up to wish each other a happy christmas and to get towards the living room to get the presents from under the tree. Holly leaned in close to Mathilda who was sleeping with her head against Gail's chest. "Baby, wake up. It's Christmas." Mathilda woke up but was still very sleepy, she started rubbing in her eyes. Holly kissed her head while she asked if that meant that they would get their presents. As soon as she got confirmation, she jumped of Gail's lap to wake up her sister and to retrieve those presents. Gail and Holly smiled. "Merry Christmas, Babe." Holly said lovingly. "Merry Christmas, Nerd." and they kissed.

At first the kids got their presents from their parents. Sarah's kids got money, Jeffrey and Clara made a coupon for their kids to go to disneyland and Holly and Gail got Ben a new bike and videogame, and the twins a couple of gifts as well. Mathilda got a pink dress, that book she wanted, and a digital camera because she was interested in photography and loved to take pictures. Alex got a purple and yellow blouse with black jeans, a painting kit and a guitar because she wanted to learn to play the instrument. At first Holly found that the kids were getting to much presents but Gail insisted on it, she really wanted them to have a great Christmas, all she ever got when she was little was something police based. After the kids got their presents it was time for the name pulling presents. Everybody had to pull a name out of a jar beforehand and that was the person you would have to give a gift. Only the twins, Ben, Owen and Hugo got some help from their parents. Holly had James and bought him a new bat for baseball. James loved his gift, he was going to college and had a baseball scholarship so that would come in handy. Daniel had Holly and he gave her ice hockey tickets for the Toronto Maple leafs against the Montreal Canadiens, she was over the moon. Gail she had Jeffrey and Jeffrey had Gail. The family had to laugh so hard about that because the two were always challenging each other. Jeffrey had gotten Gail a bar set that included a shaker, some fancy different types of glasses to go with her favourite drinks, a bottle of whiskey, cognac and four bottles of Tequila. Gail couldn't be more happier, Holly gave her brother an amused look. And Gail, she got Jeffrey a beer tasting in a Toronto bar for two persons. "That means you have to visit us Jeff! And once you do, we will leave our wives and kids behind to have some of that famous beer they're talking about these days."

"Sounds good to me!" Jeffrey replied while Clara and Holly shared a smile and shaking their head. After all the presents were opened Jeffrey and Clara got their youngest ones to bed and Gail and Holly did the same with their kids. Once they were in their pyjamas and had brushed their teeth they fell asleep in no time, up there in the cosy attic, so tired of the wonderful Christmas they have had.

Xxxx

On Christmas morning the whole family had a christmas brunch with eggs, pancakes, waffles, pie, sandwiches, cake and leftovers. In the afternoon they would all go sledding. After the sledding Finn and Alice went back home because they were going to a christmas party of Alice's family. Later at night the family had dinner, some more leftovers and afterwards they played some more boardgames. The next morning they all slept in. After breakfast Gail packed the car while Holly was helping her mother clean the kitchen. Sarah and Lucas packed their car as well. Jeffrey and Clara would stay for three more days. Once the car was packed Gail and Holly had to leave, Gail had an afternoon shift the next day. Ben wanted to stay because he didn't see Hugo and Owen that often so he could stay and would come back with his grandparents. By 13:00 Gail and Holly left, happy and satisfied with the wonderful christmas they have had.


	14. Chapter 14 Moments and Facts

Chapter 14: Moments and Facts

Note: This is a chapter with little moments and facts/information about the Stewart-Peck family not fully written. Every now and then I will upload and I think you don't get a notification for it. So, you can check it once in a while to see for an update. ;)

Xxxx

-Ben has dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes, when he was little he wanted to be a cop like his Mommy and uncle Steve. Eventually he became a physiotherapist.

-Alex is as blonde Gail (she coloured her hair when she got older) was and had greenish/blue eyes like her uncle Steve. Like her Momma she became a doctor, only she didn't work with death bodies but with actual living people.

-Mathilda has a strawberry blonde hair colour and the same eyes as Gail. (Besides the different hair – and eye colour the twin really look identical.) She studied photography and is actually making a living out of it. Her work gets shown in art exposés and she also takes photo's for several magazines. She always was the artsy one.

-Ben brakes his arm from slipping on the wet floor besides the pool, he is twelve. Mathilda is jealous of his dark-blue cast.

-At the age of ten, Alex walks into the door when she, Ben and Mathilda are playing tag. Gail told them not to but of course they sneakily did so anyway. The running into the door meant a visit at the hospital, some stitches and a small scar on her forehead. You only really notice the scar if you know Alex personally.

-Ben was always a very serious boy, during high school he had a girlfriend but she broke it off once they went to university. When Ben did his phD, he met his wife Erica who was in her master social work.

-Alex never really had a boyfriend during high school. She did get asked out a couple of times but never really was interested. During her first year at university she dated a guy named Rick but eventually after three months broke it off because they had nothing in common. In her master she dated Tom for a year, but the relationship ended because he had cheated on her. Mathilda made him pay by shaming him in public. During that summer Alex went on a holiday with Mathilda and had a summer fling to get over Tom like her sister suggested. When she started working in the hospital she met her husband Marcus. He is an architect and had a work accident. They got married 4 years after they had met.

-Mathilda had a lot of relationships; during high school she dated a lot of guys. When she was fifteen her boyfriend named Cody. They dated for five months until Mathilda met Tristan. The two of them dated for one and a half year and Gail really hated him, he reminded her of Nick. During the last couple of months of high school she went on dates with a couple of guys (3) but ended it before it got serious. During her freshman year she fooled around with a couple of guys but again ended it when they wanted to get serious. During her last bachelor year she dated Kit, Ben's best friend from university. Eventually after two years they broke it off because they felt like they were more friends then lovers. They separated being friends and still see each other on a regular basis. At the age of 27 she, Ben, Erica, Max, Alex and Jen went on a camping weekend with some other friends and noticed Max in a whole other way than being her brothers best friend. They secretly dated for two months 'till they eventually got caught at a party. In the beginning Ben was a bit sceptic but he came around once he saw they really were a good match. After two years of dating they married secretly on a holiday in Thailand.

-Gail was really nervous on the day of her wedding. Not because she was getting married or whatever. No, she was nervous because she wanted this day to be perfect for Holly. She wanted Holly to have her dream wedding. In the end the both of them really enjoyed the day, even Gail. Once Gail saw Holly she was able to relax. Gail thought Holly looked so beautiful and once she took Gail her hand all Gail could see and notice was Holly. The wedding was small with only close family, friends and was helt in the backyard of the Pecks resident. The wedding itself and the reception was outside, the dinner and party was inside a cosy tent filled with lights on the sealing. They didn't do an opening dance because that really wasn't something the both of them felt like doing. After dinner the tables were set aside and everybody was either standing and talking or dancing in the middle of the tent. The party lasted 'till 5 in the morning, at least for Gail and Holly. That was the time they left the gang of fifteen, Jeffrey and Clara, Rachel and David, Holly's close cousin Amelia and her boyfriend Kai and even Lisa with her plus one. That day they slept in until 1 in the afternoon only to have actually slept for maybe two hours. Late that night they had their flight to Greece. The first four days of their honeymoon they stayed in the hotel and explored the island of Mykonos. After those four days they went island hopping for another 10 days. The fifteenth day they left Europe to go back to Toronto.

-During the week Gail and Holly have series marathons after work. They come home, the first one starts to cook or prepare dinner. After dinner they either take a shower or do whatever they have to do, but around 21:00 they watch an episode or two of a TVshow all snuggled up on the couch under a blanket. The first serie they saw together, while still friends, was 'Parks and Recreations'. And once they settled into a relationship they continued doing so, they still do it. Even the kids joined in when they were older.

-When Ben turned 12 he finally got that dog he had been wishing for. The dog, a Dogo Argentino, was named Comet and Holly swears she had no influence what so ever.

-When Holly was pregnant with Ben, Gail tried to avoid having sex with Holly. She was afraid of hurting her or their son. Holly thought Gail didn't find her attractive anymore. Eventually Holly found out that her wife was just scared. That night they slowly made love.


	15. Chapter 15 No sleep

Chapter 15: No sleep

Holly was all alone with the kids for the past two nights. Gail has had a stakeout with her brother and guns and gangs during the night, so Holly had to sleep alone. Well sleep, she almost doesn't sleep with Gail not being there. In the last two nights she has slept five hours, which makes getting up and going to work even more difficult. Tonight it is friday so she can sleep in, if she ever falls to sleep that is. Oh, and it was this friday that Ben had a sleepover. His best friend Max would tag along after school and his mom would come and pick him up the next day in the afternoon.

Like every friday Holly leaves work at 15:00 so she is able to be at the kids school by 15:30. When she arrives it is 15:27, traffic was hell. Normally it would only take her about fifteen minutes, but she got there in time. Gail and Holly really hate it if they are late to pick up their kids, they love their little happy faces and big smile when they come out of the gate and see one of their mothers waiting for them. Holly got quickly out of the car and went towards the spot were she would always wait. When the bell rang it was Alex' class who came out first. When Alex saw her mom she ran towards her. While Alex was running, Holly crouched so her daughter was able to run straight into her arms. Alex gave her mom a big hug and when she pulled out of the hug she just stood there close to her mom who was still crouched.

"How was your day baby?" Holly asked.

"Oh, it was great Momma. In the mornings we had math and I was already done with my exercises halfway trough, and I didn't make any mistakes. Because I was done early the teacher let me draw, so I made a picture for Mommy when she gets back from work."

"That's nice."

"And in the afternoon we had that art project with the whole school. At the end of the year we are going to do a big play and we got started this afternoon. Remember when Mathie told you about our three options we had to fill in?" Holly hummed to let her daughter know she remembered. "Well, I got décor. That was my second choice and I'm very happy with that."

"Ah that's good. So not upset you didn't got your first pick?"

"No, because now I'm with friends in a group. And apparently a production or direction position was for the bigger kids. So technically, I have my first choice."

"That's good! I'm happy for you." All of a sudden Holly heard her daughter Mathilda's voice coming from the gate. She was walking with Ben and Max. "Hey you guys!"

"Hey!" they responded, and Mathilda went in for a hug just like her sister did. Normally Ben would give his mom a hug or kiss as well but Holly knew with a friend he didn't think it was cool.

"So how was your day?" Holly asked the three others.

"Fine, it was fine. The afternoon was great, with the play and all." Ben said and Max nodded.

"Yes the afternoon was super!" Mathie reacted very happy.

"Oh that's great hon, you liked working on the art project?"

"Yes! Very much actually. I got my first group choice Momma!"

"Really? That's good and what did you pick?" Holly asked while getting up, taking Alex and Mathilda's bag so they all could walk to the car.

"Well my first choice was acting, so now I have a role in the play! My second choice was to join the newspaper group so I could take pictures, I'm a little sad I can't join both groups but Miss Higgins said they let me help when there is a scene they're rehearsing that I'm not in."

"Well that's great news! I'm happy you guys got what you wanted. And what about you boys? Happy with your group?" Holly asked while everybody was in the car buckling up.

"Ben and I are in a group together so that's good, we got the technicians group. That means we are able to help with the light and sound, special effects and everything." Max answered.

"Yeah, and with the information they gave us it looks like we got something fun and cool."

"I'm happy you guys all like your group and I can't wait to come and see the play!"

The drive home was really short, the family lived around the block. If the kids would get older they would be aloud to go by bike. Gail was very strict (and scared) on that matter.

Once they were home Holly went to start dinner, they were having spinach lasagne. Ben and Max went upstairs while Mathilda and Alex started their homework. Holly and Gail had this rule that the kids had to do their homework on friday so there were no surprises late sunday night and this way they had a whole school free weekend. Whenever there was a sleepover on friday the kids had to do their homework once their guest had left. Mathie would always take that offer but Alex and Ben always did do their homework even if their was a guest. Luckily for Ben and Max they had no homework at all. When Alex was done she went to rehearse on her guitar. Mathilda was slower with homework, like always, because she gets distracted. Once she was done with homework she took her camera and started taking pictures of everybody in the house. At 18:30 they all had dinner and afterwards they watched 'despicable me'. Straight after the movie Holly had put the twins to bed while the boys watched cartoons. At 22:00 Holly made the boys go to bed and went to her bedroom to sleep as well because she was so tired.

_Lunchbox:We ate spinach lasagne, there are leftovers. Alex made a picture for you it is on the dinning table. The kids all found out in which art group they are, so be prepared for Mathilda and her enthusiasm. Ben has Max sleeping over and he is staying 'till the afternoon. I missed you like crazy today. I'm so happy it's weekend so I'm able to see you tomorrow! Let me know what you want to eat once you wake up and I'll bring breakfast in bed! Good night baby! Xx_

After Holly had send the text message, she went to brush her teeth and change into her pajamas. Once she was settled in bed, she took her phone to see if she had a response. But before she could even look she heard a loud 'bang'. She walked towards the kids bedrooms and heard that 'bang' again companied with some talking and laughing. The noise was coming from Ben's room. Holly slowly opened the door and saw that the night light was on and that Ben and Max were moving Ben his bed. "What are you guys doing?"

The two boys startled and got red because they were busted.

"Uhmmm... Nothing?" Ben hesitated. Holly gave him a 'don't give me that crap' look. "Okay, we are building a camp to sleep in. Were we making to much noise?"

"Yes Ben, you were making to much noise. Put that bed back and crawl back in. It is way past your bedtime." The two boys did as told. Once they were back in bed, Holly turned off the lights and went back to her own bedroom. She settled back in and reached for her phone again; 2 messages.

_Officer Peck: Nomnomnom, I like your spinach lasagne! I'll ask the kids for their stories tomorrow. And I miss you guys too! I would love to crawl into bed with you and cuddle! But no, I'm stuck with Andy! :( So, I'm counting the hours. See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Lunchbox, I love you! X_

_Officer Peck: Oh and for breakfast I'll just eat you! ;)_

At the first message Holly felt all warm inside but it was the kind of warm you get when you're in love and when you are happy. With the second message she got a whole other kind of warm. When she started to reply she heard some more laughing. She ignored it hoping the boys would just talk for a bit and then go to sleep.

_Lunchbox: I like your idea for breakfast, too bad you are not here for dessert! Xx_

Once Holly finished her message she listened if she would here her son again and she did. So she got out of bed again to warn them.

"Benjamin Stewart-Peck! Stop talking and go to sleep. I hear you guys all the way trough the hall."

"Sorry Momma!" Ben replied with a small voice. "We were just telling jokes we heard some of the kids from our art group say."

"I don't care Ben. It's late, just tell them in the morning for everyone to enjoy. Goodnight!" Holly closed the door and walked back. As she walked in, her phone lighted up and she grabbed for it.

_Officer Peck: MEAN! Now all I can think about is dessert. All kinds of desserts: chocolate, pudding, ice cream, cheese puffs and the best of all YOU! God if Andy wasn't here! ;) X_

_Lunchbox: Then what? :) _Holly responded and the two of them texted each other a bit more. Finally Holly went to sleep but got woken again by the crack of the third step below of the stairs. So she went to look and found Ben and Max in the kitchen. They told her that they were thirsty but Holly knew they were there for candy. All the way through the night Ben had kept Holly awake. Finally they fell asleep around 03:15, and of course now Holly couldn't sleep. Eventually she slept a bit but woke up every 20 minutes or so. When it was 06:42 Gail crawled in bed with her. Normally Holly her alarm was set for 07:00. Gail would always be home between 06:30 and 07:30 so she saw Holly only a short amount of time when she was on a stakeout. So when Gail joined her she woke up again and snuggled with her wife finally falling in a tight sleep. When it was 08:10, Mathilda and Alex were awake and came into the bedroom asking for breakfast. Holly was woken again and went downstairs with her daughter to let Gail get some sleep. 'Mmmm... Sleep!' she thought.

Xxxx

It was sunday night and Gail had just left for work. Holly hated that the weekend was over, because that meant she had to go back to work so she would not be able to see her wife. When Gail is on a stakeout she only gets to see her during the day and that meant during the weekend. So, after dinner Holly made sure everything was in order for the kids to go back to school. About 21:00 she sent Ben to bed and went looking for her bed herself. After the horrible night of the sleepover Holly had hoped to sleep well saturday night but just like any other night that Gail wasn't there she could not sleep properly, twisting and turning it was.

After cleaning her teeth and getting ready for bed she read one article and turned out the light. Normally she would snuggle closer towards Gail but that was not possible. So she was trying different positions to lie down but just couldn't find the best sleeping position. When she looked back to the clock it read 00:24 and she still hadn't slept. Because of that she was getting agitated, she had to work tomorrow and had a whole work week to come. Exhaustion came upon her just by thinking about it. She twisted and turned some more in her bed. Holly slept a bit but never got into a deep sleep. By 03:07 she heard a loud cry and startled. She immediately jumped out of bed an went to her daughters bedroom. Holly recognized the cry, it was Alex having a nightmare. Her daughter was a light sleeper and easily had nightmares. Holly scooped her up and started walking towards her bedroom so Mathilda wouldn't wake up.

"Mamma?" Holly heard Mathie say very sleepy.

"It's ok, just go back to sleep. Alex had a bad dream. Just go back to sleep." Holly heard her daughter try to respond while turning but she was already back a sleep. Alex was crying with her face against Holly's neck. Once in the master bedroom Holly sat down on the bed with her daughter still wrapped in her arms. By now, Gail and Holly knew what to do when Alex had a nightmare. After twenty minutes Alex stopped crying and Holly looked if she was back asleep only to see her daughter looking back at her. Sometimes she would fall back asleep, this time she didn't.

"Bad dream huh baby?"

"Yes" Alex said really quiet with a small voice.

"Want to tell me about it." Alex grabbed Holly tighter and hid her face even more into Holly's neck. After a while she started talking.

"Baby, I don't understand you." Holly said gently pulling a little bit back so Alex looked at her mother. "What did you say sweety?" She asked again and tugged Alex's blond hair behind her ears.

"Ben and Max were talking about monsters they thought were cool the other day and I heard a noise and thought I saw a monster. Is there a monster in my room Mamma?" Alex said holding back her tears.

"No baby, there are no monsters. You are safe. I'm here and nothing is going to happen. Okay?" Holly kissed her daughters head who nodded.

"I'm sorry, I just really got scared."

"That's okay, baby. You can count on me! I'll be there for you no matter what. Don't you forget!"

Alex nodded no again and crawled back into her mothers arms. Holly who was resting against the headboard slided down a little more in her bed. After about fifteen minutes her daughter was back asleep still clinging onto her. She was able to lie in a comfortable position and sleep a bit. Alex didn't have any nightmares anymore but did toss a bit. Holly still a bit worried slept but occasionally woke up. Again a night with little sleep.

Xxxx

It was tuesday, normally Gail would pick up the kids from school on monday and tuesday but because of the stakeout she wasn't able to. This meant that the grandparents helped out. Elaine and Bill promised to pick up the kids and have them over. This meant that Holly could work a little later so she was able to catch up on some work. Once the kids got picked up Elaine promised she would call Holly.

"Doctor Stewart." She answered her phone.

"Holly, it's Elaine."

"Oh Hi!"

"I'm calling in to let you know Bill and I picked up the kids and they are all saying hello."

"Oh good to hear. Say hi back to my little babies."

"I will, so dinner will be at 18:30 if that is fine?"

"That would be great. I won't be late. Will you make sure that they do their homework so they don't have to do that late at night?"

"I will. See you later."

"Bye."

Elaine and Bill took the kids home and made them do their homework. Once that was finished they had tea and cookies outside on the porch. The kids told their grandparents about school and hobbies. Bill decided he wanted to barbecue so he and Ben went to the supermarket for supplies, while the girls stayed at home with Elaine. When it was 18:14 Holly arrived and the kids were happy to see their mother but just kept on playing outside while Bill was by the BBQ and Elaine watched from the porch. Twenty minutes later they were all eating.

"Mathie are you sure you are going to eat that. I mean why don't you start with one piece of meat." Holly told her daughter.

"I'm very hungry from playing Mamma. I will eat everything."

"When Gail was her age she ate the same amount. Mathie is like a mini-Gail." Bill stated.

"Yeah they have a lot in common. It always amazes me how much such a tiny person can eat."

"Are you talking about Gail or Mathie?" Elaine joked.

"Both!" Holly laughed.

After the BBQ the family went home. Holly put her daughters in the tub while Ben was aloud to watch some television. Once Alex and Mathie were out the tub it was Ben's turn to take a shower and get ready for bed. Holly told a story to her daughter and gave them monster kisses. She even looked around the room for bad monsters because of Alex' nightmares but was able to explain to her that their were no monster in the room and that they had feelings to. Alex believed her after watching 'Monsters inc' on monday. When Ben was done showering he went to look for his mom to say goodnight. Holly had just left her daughters room and was getting ready herself. Ben entered the master bedroom and walked over to his mom to give her a hug.

"Night mom, sweet dreams." he said.

"Night little man. I love you! Holly ruffled his hair. Ben smiled and gave his mom a kiss after the hug. Ben was always extra nice (except for the sleepover) when Gail was away, he could see that his mom looked tired after a couple of days.

"Love you too." After Ben had left, Holly crawled into bed and texted her wife after turning of the lights to try and finally get some sleep.

_Lunchbox: I miss you Gail Peck! I am so exhausted because I can't sleep without you. The kids are sound asleep. We had a bbq at your parents, so they went out like lights. Counting the days 'till your stakeout is over! Good night, I love you! Xx_

Holly closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. The night before her wife wasn't able to text her back because of a late night briefing, so she hoped for a text but knew that maybe her wife couldn't respond. Again Holly tried to find a good sleeping position. After fifteen or twenty minutes her phone made a beeping sound letting her know she had a message.

_Officer Peck: Oh a bbq, that sounds so nice. I'm getting hungry just by the thought of it. Once stakeout is over we are having one ourself. So I'm counting down as well, not only for the bbq but for being close to you and the kids. I miss you too like crazy! It is weird coming home seeing you guys for like five minutes and then staying behind in an empty house. Just a couple more days. Hopefully you get some sleep. Sweet dreams Holly Stewart-Peck, I love you too! XX_

After Holly read the message she was able to fall asleep knowing Gail missed her as well and with only a couple more days to go. Around 04:02 she heard a loud clattering sound from the kitchen. So she walked towards the kids rooms to see if they were alright only to find out that Mathilda was not in bed. Holly knew straight away what that meant, Mathilda was sleepwalking again. Mathilda was a talker in her sleep from the moment she was born, well not a talker to be exact because she couldn't talk back then but she made noises in her sleep. By the time she was Three and a half she started sleepwalking as well. Nothing major, just crawling into someone else's bed or onto the couch. The past couple of months since the first year of primary school Mathilda had lot's of adventures while sleepwalking. When Holly got to the kitchen Mathilda was sitting on the kitchen table with a lot of food around her from the fridge. Gail and Holly had learned how to handle their daughter while sleepwalking (with help from the doctor). So Holly gently greeted Mathie while putting the food back into the fridge.

"Hey, Baby. Hungry?". And Mathilda just nodded. "Well, why don't we go back to bed once your finished eating." Mathie nodded again while Holly gently took the cheese out of her daughters hands. "Wow, you finished your plate. I'm so proud of you. Now your finished we can go upstairs now." Holly said really gently and carefully took her daughter by the hand. The doctor had told them not to wake up Mathie but to play along and guide her back to her bed very calmly. Holly led her daughter by the hand up the stairs and tucked her back in. Mathilda was back in bed and sound asleep. After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen she went back to see how her kids were doing before getting back to her own bed for yet another night of interrupted sleep.

Xxxx

After 9 days without sleep Holly is absolutely exhausted. She is behind with work because she can not focus properly, so she has to go slow to not make mistakes. Coffee doesn't help like it did in the beginning and her body is not only craving for sleep but also for some release only Gail can satisfy her with. Once again when the kids are in bed she climbs in as well. For 8 nights now she did not have a single good night of sleep but once her head hid the pillow she was out. Immediately she fell into a deep sleep. This was suppose to be a good night of sleep. The kids did not wake up once but once Gail got home around five because the stakeout was over she was able to wake Holly up. Not with sweet kisses or hugs but with a loud bang and a lot of cursing. Gail had bumped her knee because she did not turn on the lights. Because she bumped her knee she grabbed for it and hit her head against the table were first had bumped against. Holly got startled but recognized the voice coming from downstairs. She had a lot of emotions going on, she was happy her wife finally was home, she was so tired she could faint and she was angry at the same time because of the loud noises and disturbance.

"Gail, what are you doing?" She said a bit agitated.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't want to wake anyone but got hurt in the process. I kind of bumped my knee and hit my head."

"Ow, I'm sorry." Holly felt bad for being so short with Gail.

"I'm sorry that I woke you, I know you had a lot of sleepless nights." Gail said from the chair she was sitting on. Holly was standing on near the stairs.

"Come on, let's go and cuddle. I've missed you."

"I've missed you to! But..." Gail hesitated not wanting to be a burden to her wife.

"What is it?" Holly asked patiently want craving to go to bed.

"Like I said I kind of hit my head and... well..."

"Spill it Peck."

"I think you need to take a look at it."

Holly came closer and saw that Gail was bleeding a bit near her hairline. This was so typical her wife. Holly cleaned the wound and stated that it was just a scratch from the hit of the table. Gail would have a bump in the morning but nothing more, the scratch would heal itself. Holly was so happy that Gail was finally home but still did not get her good night of sleep. 'Hopefully the next one will be better.' Holly thought only to laugh knowing well enough that they would be having sex all night long. She really is not getting any sleep. 'Mmmmm sleep.' She thought once more for like the millioned time.


End file.
